Then came a baby boy
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: My take on the parenting class challenge at Hogwarts. Dramione eventually. Our fave characters have to deal with homework, classes, teenage drama, interhouse rivalry... and a baby. I know, atrocious summary
1. The challenge

**TITLE: THEN CAME A BABY BOY…**

**A/N: I know this concept has been done, but I love the idea and want to do my take on it.**

**I have written nearly all of this fic, in pieces for months, and am now compiling it together to make it a story. **

**This is probably the easiest to write fic I have ever had. Just finding the time to type it up will be the issue**

**Dramione, but will take some time because it would be terribly OOC to start this fic any other way. Hope it isn't OOC anyway.**

**The baby is named after my kitten. But won't mention the name until chapter 3. **

**I will make a banner for this fic as soon as I get the chance. **

**Enjoy**

**Slytherin_Abby**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Draco once again removed the rather persistent hand of Pansy Parkinson as it found its way to his thigh. Even at dinner he didn't get a reprieve from the harpy.

"Pansy, I swear to Voldemort himself, if you don't back the hell off, you'll regret it." Draco snapped rudely. Not caring though, sick of the girl not getting the hint.

"Oh, Drakie, why are you so cranky?" The brunette asked, and again he was astounded at the fact that she was not even slightly scarred by his cruel attitude toward her.

"Cranky? It's called not interested. Perhaps you should ask someone what that is." He snipped as he got up from the table rather dramatically and left the hall.

Just as he made it out the door, he slammed into what he could only identify as a tonne of books.

"Dammnit, what the hell…?" He swore as he was acquainted with the stone floor, as he and the other person hit the deck.

"Walk much?" The other person finally asked, as she started gathering her books.

"Maybe if you weren't carrying the entire library in front of you, you could use your eyes to see, Mudblood."

"You ran into me, beast." She snapped back. She balanced her books as she moved her ever unruly hair from in front of her face.

"That's rich, coming from someone of your social and economical standing." Malfoy added cruelly.

"Ooh, an attack on my family. That's so new coming from you, Malfoy." She said the smile on her face a little disconcerting. He was hoping for tears. "Speaking of things one shouldn't draw attention to."

"Is that a crack at my family?" He asked, his wand already at the ready.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Don't let your wand get you into trouble Daddy can't bail you out of." She sneered, as she started walking away, disinterested.

"How dare you walk away from me, Mudblood."

"What?" She said turning back to face him. "Do it, already." Hermione calmly put her books on the ground then raised her arms in the air.

"What are you doing?" He was confused. She was usually all physical with her approach.

"Oh, you want a fair fight?" She asked, taking her wand out and placing it on the ground next to her books. "There."

"You actually want me to hex you?" Draco asked.

"You couldn't even on your best day." She laughed as she retrieved her things. "Perhaps you should go tell Lucius, that meany, Mudblood Granger gave you the chance to live up to your birth-rite and you didn't take it. Now I know why the big man didn't want to put his mark on the arm of a coward."

He was stunned. All kinds of dark courses were running through his head, as his wand remained in the air in front of him. "I am not a coward, but I just don't want to have to deal with the aftermath of killing you."

"Ooh, scary." She teased. "Why don't you find a first year to terrorize that still thinks you're intimidating?"

"You'll pay for that you filthy little Mudblood." He sneered. At that moment, Professor McGonagall had emerged from the Great Hall followed by several Gryffindors, Harry and Ron included. Neither Draco nor Hermione knew they were no longer alone. Minerva McGonagall was shocked by the Slytherin's outburst toward the girl. The seventeen year old was renowned for his nasty attitude, but the word Mudblood was no longer tolerated at Hogwarts. Before she had a second to react, the object of his insult, Hermione Granger, had punched him in the nose.

"Get him, 'Mione." Ronald Weasley shouted, and then coughed, acting like it wasn't him that called out.

"Both of you to the Headmaster's office, now!" Minerva yelled and the two students were clearly petrified.

~**~

"I can't believe you baited me into that." Hermione muttered. "I am in so much trouble."

"Good. About time goody two shoes Granger gets in trouble for hitting me. You're lucky McGonagall came when she did."

"You've already proven that you don't have the guts to harm me, so stop talking, Malfoy."

"Both of you stop talking. You're both in trouble, and I do not want to hear another word from either of you until you are explaining your behaviour to the Headmaster." McGonagall said as she continued to lead them to Professor Dumbledore's office.

~**~

"That was bloody brilliant. I think she's getting better with each time she pops Malfoy." Ron joked.

"It's not funny, Ron. Hermione's worried and she's definitely in trouble now." Ginny added.

"Worth it to punch that git. Again. She's so lucky."

"Lucky?" Harry asked, understanding that his best-friend would give anything to be able to punch the blonde, but knew Hermione regretted it as soon as it happened.

~**~

"We were going to ask for two volunteer's from sixth year but now I think you would both suffice for this project." Dumbledore started, after their initial reprimand.

"Project?" They both asked at the same time, before glaring at eachother.

"The Minister of magic has started an initiative, thanks to some very persuasive parents. All schools must deal with the issue of teenage parenthood, as of next year. At all schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry, children must be created and cared for by the 'parents', paired up students, as they deal with all their normal classes and lives. That way it shows how hard it is and make sure other students are more careful in their choices. We are starting a trial period this year, that way we can discover and eliminate any problems before it starts next year."

"And I'm here because..? Malfoy asked, quite obviously bored with the explanation.

"Thanks to the little display you both put on today, we have decided that the both of you can be the students in our project." Dumbledore added with a smile.

"No. No way." Draco said immediately.

"In all fairness, you have a choice to say no. Either you participate in this and get along enough to report back to us on your results. Or we can call your parents now about today's situation, and you…"

"Wait. I'm sure we can work something out." Hermione said, and Draco remained silent.

"Of course you will still attend a detention, where the whole project will be explained. And the project will count for twenty percent of your final grade."

"What?" Draco and Hermione barked.

"So, I suggest you take to it quickly since we know neither of you is willing to lose precious grades."

~**~

"Hey guys." Hermione said as she returned from the Headmaster's office. They were to remain discreet until their punishment came into effect, after their detention that night.

"So, what happened? Saw McGonagall drag you and Malfoy to Dumbledore." Ron said and she was about to reprimand him for failing to address them by their proper titles, when she spotted McGonagall motioning her forward.

"We got lectured about the fight. Gotta go." She tried, before Harry grabbed her.

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. Look, I'll explain later, Professor McGonagall is calling me for my detention." She gestured to where their head of house was waiting impatiently, Malfoy no doubt with Snape for the same treatment.

"That was strange."


	2. The baby

**A/N: The baby still does not have a name in this chapter, but will at the start of chap 3. I have already picked it. Don't know when I'll get a chance to type up chapter 3, but updates will be soon.**

**Enjoy**

**Slytherin_Abby**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"This is what will be your shared common room for the rest of the year. You will have separate rooms, which adjoin to a room between yours. You know what for. There is a shared bathroom, and it is equipped for your guest as well. You will agree to a password and may only give it to people you both agree on. A house-elf named Boppy is at your service, for absolute dire need. She will not be your permanent baby-sitter." She added, directing her stare to Draco. You know exactly how you have to report your findings with the project from your detention."

"Great, a dump with a Mudblood and a kid." Draco muttered as he sat back on the couch in their new common room, laying his head back.

"You'll do well to remember what happened last time you called me that." She said threateningly. Before either had a chance for retaliatory action, a cry was heard from upstairs, where their rooms were. "Well....?"

"What?" He asked, making no move to get up.

"I couldn't possibly hate you more." She said as she walked passed him, toward the sound.

~**~

Hermione entered the room that was between the rooms each labeled for herself and Malfoy. In the centre of the room, was a bassinette where the source of the crying was squirming. She approached slowly and was overwhelmed when she looked in and saw the baby, his face scrunched up as he tried to get the attention of someone. He could not have been more than a month old, wearing a pale blue jumpsuit, a fine blonde fuzz covering his head.

"Shh, it's okay. Uh… I'm here." She tried in the most soothing voice she could.

"Does the miss need Boppy?" Said a small house-elf as he popped next to her.

"Perhaps a bottle, thank you Boppy." Hermione asked as she picked the baby up from the bed, and holding him close to her.

"Of course. Does the miss want Boppy to hold the baby until you know?"

"It's fine. I have a baby sister at home. Just the bottle, thanks." She said as she took the baby to the change-table to check his nappy.

"Okay, Miss." She said popping out of the room again.

After the baby was fed and happily burped, Hermione took him downstairs to see if he would rouse a reaction out of Malfoy.

~**~

"What the hell is that?" The blonde asked as she entered the common room with the baby. He jumped up from the couch.

"Um… it's the baby we've been hearing about all afternoon." She said not understanding what he was on about. It wasn't like he was missing from the Headmaster's explanation of what they were going to have to do.

"It's a baby." He said, his face still displaying his confusion.

"Well done." She laughed, derisively.

"No, I mean it's an infant." He tried again, still unable to articulate his meaning.

"Again, nothing gets by you." She said frowning at his behaviour. She put the baby down in the bouncer already set up by the play-pen, assumedly for when he got a little older.

"I am merely surprised at the fact that they would give seventeen year olds a baby so young. I expected a toddler or something." He explained.

"Well, the point is to show how hard it is for teenagers to have a baby at this age. So, they would have a newborn and have to deal with that rather than a child that can start to fend for themselves." She said, the condescending tone not absent from her voice.

"Fascinating." He said getting up and going for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business!" He muttered.

"You are not leaving me to do all the work, Malfoy!" She yelled, upsetting the baby.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Draco asked, pointing in the direction of the baby.

"Git!" She said as the portrait slammed shut. "Come on, let's go see some people that will actually like you." She said as she grabbed a packed bag from near the door and carried him out with her.

~**~

"Hermione, what's that?" Harry asked as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Can't believe I'm going to have this conversation again. I swear, have none of you boys ever seen a baby before?" She asked, as Ginny took the bag off her shoulder. Hermione then noticed that she had the attention of everyone in the common room. That included all four Weasley's, Harry, Lavender, who had immediately ran up the stairs, likely already telling everyone what she saw. As well as Dean and Seamus.

"Um… Hermione. Care to explain?" Harry tried.

"Okay, but don't get mad. We went up to Professor Dumbledore's for our punishment, and one of them was to head up a program they are trialing for next year. It's kind of like a parenting training course to discourage teenage pregnancies at all magical schools. So, for the rest of the year, Malfoy and I have to be parents to this baby." She explained.

"Git." Ron muttered before asking, "So, where did the baby come from?"

"Professor McGonagall took a hair from Malfoy and myself and created this baby from our DNA." Hermione said as she sat on the couch between her bestfriends, the baby on her lap trying to go to sleep.

"That's why he looks exactly like Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"I'll ask you not to insult my son, like that." Hermione teased, as she rocked him back forth against her chest, to go to sleep.

"Your son?" Harry asked.

"That's what he is, essentially." Hermione said as the baby's eyes finally closed, his fist to his mouth, his other hand splayed on her chest, over her heart.

"He's plenty cute, 'Mione." Ginny cooed, as she looked over her friend's shoulder at the slumbering infant.

"I'm surprised Malfoy didn't Avada him when he saw him." Ron muttered.

"Trust me, I'm sure it crossed his mind." She said sadly. "Looks like I'll be taking care of him all by myself."

"We'll help you." Harry offered.

"Thanks." She said leaning into his shoulder as Ron comforted her too, from his side.

~**~

Hermione returned from the Gryffindor Common room well before curfew, to put the baby to bed. Considering Draco's lack of interest, she was taking it upon herself to think of a name for him. As she entered the dorm, it appeared that Malfoy had already gone to bed and she started to get angry again.

"Why was I expecting him to be any different?" She asked herself as she climbed the stairs carefully.

Once the baby was settled in bed, she made her way to her room to re-read all of her assignments. After that, she wrote out a list of names she wanted to name the baby. It was one girly task she had never had to do, and had to laugh at the thoughts that Lavender and several of her old room-mates would have a foot and a half each of names they wanted for their future babies. She decided on one and lay down to sleep, not knowing what the night would entail.

Like a switch had been turned, two in the morning signaled the wakening of the baby. Hermione jerked awake, and it took her a few moments to realize she wasn't at home hearing her sister, Emma crying for her parent's attention. This baby only had her.

She walked slowly, as not to bump into anything in her sleepy state. Crookshanks didn't even flinch at his master's departure into the adjoining room. Hermione got to the bassinette and used the tip of her wand to illuminate the baby, without having to switch on too bright lights.

"Okay, I'm here. No need for all that noise." She said soothingly as she lifted him out of the bed. Before she wanted to make her way downstairs to the little kitchenette to make a bottle, she wanted to know if the incessant crying woke Malfoy at all. She walked through the other adjoining door and saw the blonde sprawled on his stomach, undisturbed.

"Looks like it's just you and me." The curly-haired witch muttered. As she started to walk out of the room, she put her wand over her shoulder and pushed the Slytherin out of his bed, eliciting a sharp thud followed by obscenities, as she fought not to laugh.


	3. The absent father

**A/N: You are all curious as to whether Draco will become a good dad. He will, but I will not make it happen quickly and out of character. He would not take to this quietly, in my opinion. It will happen, though.**

**The baby is named for my cat. I don't know why I like this name, I just do. The name of the baby has changed from what I had originally written. **

**The pace of this fic is a lot slower than some of the baby fics I have read recently, but I'll try to not make it plot-less. I have plenty of content to get through. **

**Trying to tone down my language, because there really isn't that much bad language in the books or movies. **

**I gave Blaise a bit of dialogue since he didn't even say a word in HBP. And I like him. **

**I have read a tonne of baby-project Dramione fics, and am attempting to make it as different to all of those, as I can. If any of it seems too much like a fic you guys are aware of, please let me know. I hate plagiarism with a deep dark passion and if I even do it unintentionally, I would like to rectify that.**

**Currently, I am posting this without really beta-ing it. I'll get around to it tomorrow. **

**Going to be shaping the baby's behaviour/development from my own two month old nephew. **

**Not particularly fond of this chapter, but posting it anyway. Still just setting up the plot. It will not be so baby-centric soon. Or it will, but not so gushy. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You look like crap, Granger." Draco muttered as he entered the common room, first thing in the morning.

"Least I have an excuse. I guess sleeping upside down from the ceiling with your wings wrapped around you really does not agree with you." She sniped back. Hermione had no chance of being pleasant today after a full two hours of sleep.

"Very funny." Draco said as packed the rest of his work into his bag.

"I do not even know why you're talking to me, Malfoy." Hermione huffed. "You're a worthless human being."

"Ouch. PMS?"

"Bite me!" She snapped as she finished packing the baby's bag, before picking him up from his bouncer and walking out of the portrait with a slam of the door.

~**~

"You're going to have to explain it soon." Harry said as he walked with his two best-friends to the Great Hall for breakfast. The stares the group was getting were nothing new to trio. However all of these were directed at the only girl of the three, and the baby she was currently cradling to keep him happy, as each boy carried a bag of hers.

"Yeah, Lav is already telling everyone how you hid your pregnancy, and since you're such a teacher's pet, you get to take your baby to all your classes." Ron finished.

"I do have to take him to all my classes, except Potions. Otherwise, none of it is her business." Hermione said with more confidence than she felt as they reached the door to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, but everyone is saying bad things about you." Harry tried.

"And thinking even worse things." Ron added.

"When have they not said and thought bad things about me? And anyway, Professor Dumbledore is going to make an announcement at breakfast. Don't worry so much." She tried, as they walked inside.

~**~

"This beautiful baby got a name yet, or are we to call him baby for the rest of the year?" Ginny asked as Hermione and the others got settled at the Gryffindor table."

"I was thinking a lot about it yesterday, and again all through the night while I was waiting for him to fall back asleep. I've decided on Talon."

"Talon? I like it." Ginny finally said.

"Sounds dangerous." Ron said.

"It should. He is a Malfoy, after all." Harry muttered back.

"Shut up." Ginny said to both her brother and boyfriend. "I think it suits very well. Malfoy got his head out of where it has been lodged since we met him?"

"No."

"You need to go to McGonagall, he is supposed to be suffering in this punishment as well." Ron said angrily.

"**Professor** McGonagall. He will do some of the work too, I'll make sure. Just not sure I could stomach him being the kind of father his own has shown him to be. Talon's only a baby." She said looking to the carrier where he was safely laying next to her on the bench. He was awake and just laying there peacefully. "And while it is not easy, I do not want Talon to be referred to as _the punishment_, Ronald."

"Git." Ginny muttered, just as several of their classmates entered the Hall and spotted the baby. The Patil twins and Lavender ran over to where he was and started gushing.

"He is so adorable." Parvati said as she they all started pulling faces at him.

"Aww, I want one. That is, if everyone wouldn't call me… well, bad things for having a baby so young." Lavender started, until Hermione glared at her.

" 'Mione, why are you taking that?" Harry said to her, as the three girls continued to make fools of themselves in an attempt to entertain the baby.

"Shhh." She said as she saw Professor Dumbledore stand at the Teacher's table.

"If everyone can take their seats. It appears most, if not all of us is here." The great wizard said as he approached the stand where he made all announcements.

"Before we enjoy our delightful breakfast, I have an announcement to make. Once again, Hogwarts will play host to a guest. This person is unlike all other guests we have welcomed previously. As of next year, the Ministry has enacted a new class to be taught in Wizarding Institutions. A parenting class will be in effect for sixth and seventh year students, groups created with students from every house. To trial this program, a child has been created this very year to be cared for by his parents. Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Now, onto our meal." He said twinkling in the annoying way he always did, before taking his seat.

The Hall erupted in excited chatter. Some were already complaining about the class they would have to take the following year. Others were speculating on how the Granger/Malfoy child was 'created'.

"Well, if the rumours were not bad enough." Hermione said as she waited for everyone to stop trying to take a peek at her and the baby. "But at least Malfoy will have to deal with the chatter now too."

"Looks like." Harry laughed as he caught eye of the blonde Slytherin. He was being asked questions from every side of his house table but was remaining silent, merely glaring at anyone that dare speak to him.

~**~

"Drake, why would you be in some trial with the Mudblood?" Blaise Zabini scoffed as he and Malfoy walked out of the hall with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind them.

"You think I asked for this?" He snapped. "It's punishment for a fight we got into."

"So, what do you have to do?" Pansy asked, trying to be part of the conversation.

"Nothing. She does all the work. Probably wants control over the thing, and assumes I would do something to hurt it." Draco sneered.

"Like you wouldn't be completely hopeless with a baby."

"Zabini, if I wanted to be a parent at seventeen, I could have done it a thousand times by now and it would certainly not be with Mudblood Granger." He spat out.

~**~

"Are you going to do anything?" Hermione asked as they sat in the common room after classes. The boy was sitting at one table while she was at another, both doing work. She could hear Talon crying from upstairs.

"I am doing something." He smirked, as she stormed up from her homework.

"Son of a…" She trailed off as she mounted the stairs.

~**~

"Had to get away." She explained to her female best-friend.

"Wouldn't have expected anything different from that ferret." Ginny said as she gestured for Harry and Ron to get up from the couch they were occupying to allow them to sit.

"True."

"He really is a cute kid, though. Not so sure this was such a good initiative by the Ministry. Or Dumbledore. I'm sure Lavender is right now trying to figure out how to get a baby so adorable." Ginny teased.

"Don't be so mean to Lav, Ginny." Ron complained.

"Why not? That girl is brainless." She said without shame. "Watch." She said as she spotted the blonde girl descending the stairs with Padma.

"Aww… if it isn't the stunning baby Malfoy." Lavender drawled, her voice more child-like than it usually was.

"It's Talon." Hermione bit back. With Malfoy acting anything like a father, he didn't deserve the name-sake.

"You're so lucky, Hermione." The girl said. "Malfoy sure does make cute kids."

"He's my son too, you know."

"Look at his blonde hair." Lavender continued as if the other girl hadn't even spoken.

"And those eyes." Padma added.

"Back off, Harpies." Ginny finally had enough. "I have to hear anymore baby talk, I may retch."


	4. Enough

**`A/N: Keep forgetting to mention. The title of the fic, if you hadn't caught on, is lyric from 'She's my Winona' by Fallout Boy. T'was a last last last minute addition, as I was seconds away from posting the first chapter of the fic. **

**By the way, our fave characters are sixth years. That way I am leaving myself open to the possibility of writing when the actual class goes into effect. We'll talk sequel after this is finished.**

**This chapter is yet another filler. But it is moving a lot faster than I planned, since everyone is worried that Draco will never be a good dad. He will, I just want it in character. I had not written anything like this yet, so am now just trying to branch the bad Draco to the good one with this. Very based around Draco and Hermione, not many other characters. **

**Not beta-ed properly, just posting this before running off to work. **

**The next part is written, just got to type it up properly.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Miss. Granger, you know the child is not allowed in my class. Why are you trying my patience so early in the lesson?" Professor Snape sneered as she entered the dungeon class with Talon.

"The house-elf that takes care of Talon during Potions did not come when I summoned him. I suspect he is doing something for the Headmaster." He explained.

"As fascinating as your excuse is, the potion we are creating today is not safe for your _trial's_ presence." The man muttered.

"I understand, but there is nothing else I can do. I have created a protective shield for** the baby **and a silencing charm."

"Very well. Fifty points from Gryffindor." He added as he turned toward the door.

"But Sir!" She said as other students started to enter the room. "That isn't fair."

"Did you want more points deducted Miss. Granger?"

"No. But isn't it only fair that fifty be taken from Slytherin as well, if my punishment is for bringing the baby to class?" Hermione tried.

"How so?"

"The baby is Malfoy's responsibility just as much as mine." She said. On very little sleep for over a week, she was not really talking like herself.

"It appears you would like a detention to go with your loss of house points." The potions Master all but yelled.

"Fine, but then your precious protégé will need to take care of the baby, for once." Hermione yelled, thinking that if she was already in trouble she may as well make it count. Harry and Ron gasped from behind her.

"Stop, 'Mione. You are going to get yourself expelled." Harry whispered.

"Make that two detentions, and you can leave the class now. You're not going to pass your potion anyway." The giant bat of a man spun on his heel to continue starting his lesson. Hermione decided not to bait him further, gathered her things and took Talon out the door.

~**~

"Thanks again. Your help is just exactly what I needed."

"Now, what about our past interactions would suggest I ever had intentions of helping you?" The blonde asked, nastily.

"Not asking you to help me. I am aware of your level of selfishness, so I am now asking you to help yourself. I have put up with this without once coming to you for two months. If you do not start pulling your weight, I'm going to kill you." She said simply as she backed into the couch, too tired to move.

"Nice threat, Granger." He joked. "I'm almost impressed." He said making for the door.

"You're not taking me seriously. So, I am going to have to prove myself." She said aiming her wand and firing a hex at him before he had a second to reveal his own wand, and defend himself. "You walk out that door and I'll leave you like that all week."

"Leave me like what?" He asked as he did not feel any effects of her spell. "What have you done?!" He yelled as he yelped, backing away from the mirror he had approached. "I look like a Weasley!"

"Keep your voice down unless you want to deal with a crying, over-tired baby." Hermione muttered dangerously. "That is merely a warning. You are watching the baby while I am in detention tonight, for something I feel you should be punished for. I'm going because I could use the time to get some work done."

"Have that elf watch the thing."

"So you do want to stay red-headed all week. Fine." She said making for the stairs.

"Wait, Granger." The Slytherin cried after her. "I'll do it."

~**~

"You are dismissed, Miss. Granger. I do hope that your new found over-confidence during interactions with your professors is over." He snarled at her, as she packed up the work she had completed after missing during class earlier in the day.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione was too defeated right now to react to his nastiness.

"Be back here again on time tomorrow for your second detention." He turned sharply toward his desk and she left the dungeon classroom silently.

~**~

"Boppy, where is Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she entered their dorms and saw the tiny house-elf changing Talon.

"I don't know, Miss. He is called Boppy then left. I'm sorry, I does not know where he went."

"I'll kill him." She muttered. "Could you stay with Talon for a few more minutes while I look for him?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Mummy will be right back." She said to Talon and he cooed to her.

~**~

"Malfoy, what the hell?!" She yelled when she entered the quiddich training pitch and saw the boy with a few other players, Crabbe and Goyle watching from the side-lines.

"It's called Quiddich, Granger." The blonde teased, and the other boys all laughed. She was not intimidated though, and her hands remained firmly at her hips, magic warming the air around her.

"I'm referring to your lack of regard for anybody in this world that is not yourself." Hermione yelled.

"Go away, Granger." He said dismissively, as he turned back toward the pitch. Someone muttered the phrase 'lover's spat' and he nearly lost his dinner.

"We had a deal, Malfoy. If you refuse to take a little responsibility, then I cannot be help responsible for my actions." She threatened as she drew her wand.

Before she had a second to react, he turned, grabbing her wand arm and pulling her back toward the castle.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Blaise sniggered as he took over the drills Malfoy had started.

~**~

"What the hell, Granger?!" He asked as they were far enough away from the other Slytherins. "Why would you come to me like that in front of all the others, embarrassing me and yourself?"

"I could care less what they think of me, or you for that matter. We had an agreement, just for tonight. And you bailed out, like you always do."

"I owe you nothing." He yelled back at her.

"Oh, but I think you do. I could have gone to Professor McGonagall weeks ago…" He interrupted her.

"Go to her! What do I care?"

"You want to fail twenty percent of your final mark, so you can keep your reputation of being an ass?" She asked, and that is when it clicked in his head what she was threatening.

"You wouldn't."

"You don't think so. I do believe I have been doing all the work since day one. All I asked was one night of help from you, and you would rather come out here and show your friends how you outsmarted Mudblood Granger once again." She ranted.

"That's not why I was there." Draco said softly, as they reached the portrait for their dorms. That is when he realized that he had been following her back to their rooms.

"Then why?" She asked, as she said the password and they entered.

"None of your business!" The boy muttered, as he made for the stairs up to his room.

"The baby is asleep, Miss. I is sorry, but he was tired." The house-elf apologized.

"Not at all, Boppy. Thanks again. You are fine to go, have a nice break tonight." Hermione softened as she addressed the elf. "Malfoy, I am not done talking to you."

"Well, I am."

"You're afraid." She shouted after him. That stalled his actions and he paused to turn toward her.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, as he walked back into their shared common area.

"You agreed so you could win the argument and I would turn your hair back. But then you realized you have no idea what to do." Hermione accused.

"Untrue. I could do it if I want. I just choose not to." The blonde lied, unconvincingly.

"Prove it. As soon as Talon is awake, you are going to show me how well versed you are in the world of babies."

"Unlikely."

"Coward." Hermione laughed, as she started walking toward the kitchenette to prepare a few bottles for the night.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

~**~

"It was classic. Thought Granger was going to kill Malfoy there on the pitch." Blaise laughed.

"I don't know what her problem is. Can't be that difficult." Pansy sneered.

"You just wish you had a baby with him." He teased.


	5. Talon, not 'it'

**A/N: Okay, so here's a language warning. Dropped the f bomb once and a few other goodies cos I just felt they were true to the characters, since Draco was the first to swear in the movies and he was only a first year. **

**I am still trying to shape Blaise as the quiet Slytherin in HBP but I want him to have a little more personality, and be a likeable smartass.**

**Again, Draco is still not the doting father you are all craving but I am really not prepared to rush this process as OOC is not an option if avoidable. Getting a little closer though. **

**My two month old nephew (like 10 weeks old) has been smiling for some time now, and babbling as if trying to talk, so thought I'd incorporate.**

**Wrote this whole thing from scratch, trying to branch the gap between what I have written.**

**Had to stop myself after the chapter kept getting longer. I am working on the next chapter as we speak, since I am so inspired for more. He is almost there, guys.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

"Malfoy." She called into his room, with a sing-song tone to her voice. "Time to get up."

"Granger, I swear to Merlin… It's Saturday." The boy grunted as he buried his head further into his pillow, and turned his bare back toward her.

"I know. But the baby is awake and you were meaning to show me how great you are at everything. Including childcare." Hermione taunted.

"Go… away." He muttered.

"Get up or I'll get you up." The girl threatened, her wand already poised, knowing this whole scene was not going to go down without drama.

"Fine. Give me a minute, okay? Unless you want to see the whole package." The blonde threatened back, as he pulled the sheet down a little further, which is the precise moment she realized he was not wearing a shirt to bed and was most likely not kidding about the 'no pants' thing.

"You're disgusting. Hurry up." She muttered as she left the room, and returned to her own to finish making her bed.

Malfoy waited for her to get to her room and then bolted out of his bed, revealing that he was in fact wearing pants, silently made his way down stairs and out the portrait door.

~**~

"Malfoy? What the crap?" Blaise croaked as Draco opened the door to what was once his own shared dorm with several Slytherin boys, the rest snoring loudly.

"Get over it. Just came to occupy my old bed." He groaned as he ploughed face first into his bed. "Can't sleep in on a Saturday like normal people, apparently."

"Granger making you feel like less of a man, again?" Blaise chuckled as he sat up properly, knowing sleep was unlikely. Especially with the snoring to fall asleep up against now.

"Ha ha ha, Zabini. Could you possibly shut the fuck up? I came here to be able to sleep, not have a slumber party with you."

"How's Talon?" Blaise asked, the smile not leaving his face, knowing he would piss the other boy off more by ignoring his angry outbursts.

"What the hell's a talon?" Draco asked, sitting back up in his bed, conceding that his best-friend was not going to let him sleep either.

"Your son."

"He's not my kid. And if it was…"

"It would not be with a Mudblood like Granger." The boy finished, interrupting the rant before it could gain momentum. "Heard it all, Drake, and we get it. You're a mudblood-hating, son of an absolute bastard etc etc etc. It all gets very boring for me."

"Thank Merlin I didn't come here to entertain you then, huh? Just want to sleep where there are no mudbloods or babies to ruin even that for me."

"Shame really." Blaise said contemplatively, as he lay back down.

"You are not going to give me peace until I bite. What is a shame, Blaise?" Draco asked.

"The kid is pretty cute."

"Fascinating. What has this project done to good ole' Blaise Zabini?" Draco teased. He always teased the other Slytherin that he should have been placed in another house, since he barely spoke to anyone other than him and occasionally Pansy or the hippo twins, Crabbe and Goyle, to mock them.

"What it should have done to you, you heartless prick." He added with another deep chuckle.

"Love you too, Blaises."

~**~

"I have only threatened it before, but I think this time I may actually kill your father." Hermione cooed to Talon as she changed his clothes for the day. The baby had no idea what she was saying but the smile on her face, and in her tone had him cooing back at her.

"Yes, I will." She added, and he smiled. "Did you just smile?" Hermione asked and he tried to do it again, seeing the immensely happy reaction it invoked in his mother. He was successful.

"Oh, my beautiful Talon." She said as she picked him up, knowing that the imminent fight with Draco could not even ruin her day now.

~**~

"Hey guys." Hermione was beaming by the time she reached the Gryffindor common room.

"You look happy." Harry acknowledged, as she took the couch.

"Yeah." Ron agreed after the emotion was pointed out to him.

"Talon smiled at me this morning." She said excitedly. "Unless it was gas, but no, I really think he smiled at me."

"Cool. Make him do it again." Ron said.

"He's got a name, and doesn't work on a switch for your amusement." Hermione teased. At seeing her best-friend's face fall, she faltered. "Let me try."

Hermione got up and lay the baby on the couch where she had been sitting. He looked around for a second before seeing his mother, as she crouched over him so he could see her.

"You got another smile for Mum?" She asked him and he didn't flinch.

"How'd you get him to do it before?" Harry asked, as Ron started pulling funny faces at him.

"Told him I was going to kill his father." Hermione said honestly and the boys started laughing. She laughed too.

"Maybe that'll work." Ron said.

"Is that what you want?" She asked Talon, still laughing at the boy's reactions. "You want me to tell you how I'm going to track down that ferret…" She stopped when a smile broke out on Talon's round face again. "Look!"

"Cute."

"So, aside from the obvious reasons, why are you going to kill him?" Harry asked as he smiled down at the baby waiting for his mother to speak to him.

"Nothing aside from the obvious. I just refuse to cover his you-know-what, this time."

"Fair enough."

~**~

"What's he doing back here?" Goyle asked as he walked out of their dorm and saw Blaise in the common room.

"Seems the wife is making his life hard." Blaise teased. "While you and Crabbe were having your snoring competition, you must have missed his very dramatic entrance. If the sleeping prince gets his lazy ass up, tell him I'm working on my potions essay so to stay the hell away from me."

~**~

"You have an amazing way of showing you're not afraid." Hermione said coldly as he entered the shared common room hoping to be able to get dressed and back out while she was out.

"I couldn't possibly care less about you calling me a coward."

"I just want to know why you are being so resistant to this." She called after him as he kept walking after passing her.

"Not that it is any of your business, but this is so stupid. I am not going to waste my time on something that was a daft idea by a daft old man, in response to a request by a man who should be doing something a lot better with a the Ministry of Magic." He yelled back.

"Keep your voice down!" She scolded. "And perhaps this wasn't the best idea, and they should be worrying about us being able to defend ourselves or our education over the fear that several teenagers may be silly enough to get pregnant. However, since we have no choice in the matter, I don't understand why you are taking this all as a personal attack on you."

"I am not."

"You are so. Despite not having lifted a finger these last two months, you act that you're the one being punished here. Either tell me what your problem is or get over it!" She said trying to maintain her calm but the aggression came out in her voice anyway.

"I don't have a problem. Everything was fine until you started insisting that I play the doting dad. Here's a thought, I am not a father. I should not have to act like one, in this little play house." He said defensively.

"I already know that you're…" She was interrupted by a cry from upstairs. "Great. You're coming with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Two reasons. I don't trust you to stay here, while I'm upstairs, without running away. And the second, you are actually going to look at the baby for the first time." She said grabbing her wand out of her back pocket. "Or…"

"Alright, I get it. You are going to come up with some pathetic threat, very intimidating…" He trailed off as he lead the way up the stairs.

~**~

"Make it stop." He complained as they opened the door, intensifying the volume of the crying.

"I would rather listen to him, than you." She muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Sit there." She pointed to the rocking chair in the room.

"Up yours, Granger. I am not one of your lackeys you get to boss around." Malfoy sneered, as she lifted the crying infant out of his bassinette, silencing him thankfully, as she kissed his baby forehead.

"Do you want to get this over with, or continue moaning like a child?"

"Hurry up." Draco said, his lack of interest showing through.

"Put your arms out."

"What?"

"Arms, out." She stated. "I feel like I'm talking to Parkinson."

"Hey!"

"What? You get to insult my friends."

"I was insulted personally, of you comparing me to her." He said, as she approached him, yanking each of his arms off the arm-rests and dropping them onto his lap. Soon, she was placing baby Talon into his lap, lifting his hand to support the back of his head. "What are you..?"

"Support his head, and you're going to want to sit him up a little or else he'll think you're about to feed him, and get fussy."

"I did not agree to hold it." Malfoy complained, getting more agitated.

"It's a baby, not a snake, for starters." She said angrily.

"I actually like snakes."

"Of course you do, you walking Slytherin cliché. And second, he is not an 'it' and he has a name." Hermione said as she made for the door.

"Where are you going?" He panicked.

"To make **Talon** a bottle. You can either wait here, or hold him properly and come with me."

"I don't… that is to say…"

"It's quite clear you don't know how to hold him properly. And I would not expect you to be able to, I have just been waiting for you to admit that you don't." She said without trying to sound condescending. "I'll carry him down the stairs, but you will sit with him while I make the milk." She commanded, as she took Talon back from Draco, holding him over her shoulder with one hand behind his head, the other under his backside.

"Fine."


	6. At last

**A/N: Very Draco/Hermione heavy. Not shippy. They're just the characters involved with this chap. A little more Blaise. **

**Wrote this chap from scratch. Do not know where that idea came from but it just happened as I started writing to explain why Draco stuck around, and why she was so adamant that he did. **

**I really need to get to studying as I have exams in the next few days, so I'm not making any promises. Plus, my NCIS fans are not getting their fair share. **

**Hermione's story is based on a few true life situations, so don't review to attack me on realism. **

**My chapters are getting longer and longer without containing too much plot to speak of. **

**Enjoy anyways. Sly_Abs**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

"Come on, Granger." He complained from the sofa where she had situated him with Talon on his lap again.

"He's not even complaining. I am getting more whining from you." She called back out as she emerged with the bottle. The baby started complaining as soon as he saw the food.

"He doesn't even like me."

"You're being paranoid." Hermione tried telling him, tying the bib around Talon's neck before taking him in her arms. "Do you want to feed him?"

"No, I do not. Are we done here?" He asked impatiently.

"No, you will not learn if you disappear. I'll feed him, you burp him." She said as she sat with the baby and put the bottle in him mouth just as he started to whimper.

"That sounds disgusting." He complained as he sat back into the couch, leaning his head knowing she would not let him go without a fight until she was done.

~**~

"Where's Hermione and Talon tonight?" Ginny asked as she came down stairs and for the first time in two months wasn't met with her female best-friend.

"Said she was making Malfoy do some work with the baby. Suppose she wants to torture him." Ron joked.

"Some would actually enjoy this." Ginny complained to her brother.

"You looking forward to your turn with this project?" Harry asked both trying to diffuse the situation as well as cure that curiosity.

"Not particularly. But I am going to do it and do it as well as I can." She added, turning to glare at her brother. "And if it takes my partner or you two months to take a little responsibility, some boys are gonna get hurt."

~**~

"You're up." Hermione called to him, as Talon finished the last of the bottle.

"Okay, so what is this next horrible thing you want me to do?"

"Just hold him like this over your shoulder." She instructed as she passed the baby over, putting his arm under Talon's backside to support him, and the other to his back. "And then just pat his back until he burps."

"Fun."

"A little harder." She said as she watched him lightly tap him, without looking at him.

"And you expect me to believe that this will not induce vomiting?" He complained as she got up from the couch to take the bottle to the kitchenette.

"Trust me. It would be a first for Talon." She laughed as he kept getting fearful of all Talon's movements. "Have you truly never held a baby before in your life?"

"No reason to. Any baby that was born into the Malfoy family after me, is attended to by a maid or house-elves."

"How very… impersonal." She commented about to call it sad, but not wanting to start a fight.

"And what about you? You got a secret child somewhere?" He teased, and his taunting her made him forget what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yes, that's exactly it." She answered sarcastically. "It is possible for people to have younger siblings, you know. I have a little sister who is six months old that I basically took care of non-stop from the day she was born, until I had to come back here." She explained.

"How very… quaint." He said teasing much in the same way she had him when he mentioned maids.

"Okay. You may want to get back to patting or he may just decorate your shirt for you." Hermione laughed as he quickly went back to his task.

"Gross. Why would anyone want this at our age?" He asked as he finally looked at the child over his shoulder.

"Suppose that's the point."

"He's looking at me funny."

"He is not!" Hermione said and then walked behind the couch to make eye contact with Talon. "Okay, maybe he is. But that's because he has no idea who you are."

Talon's lip started to tremble as he continued to stare at Malfoy, who wouldn't give him more than a sneer.

"What's he doing?" Malfoy asked, clearly freaking out.

"He's about to cry." She told him before changing the tone of her voice. "Talon, what's wrong, baby?" She asked him and he turned his head to this new voice, his face calming. "That's my good boy."

"Take him." Draco said still not thrilled.

"No, he's fine." She said adamantly as she walked back around the couch.

"He hates me."

"He does not. Baby's don't hate."

"He likes you better."

"Well, of course he does. I pay attention to him. Treat him like he does exist." Hermione said as she sat back on the couch.

"I'm not doing this." He said determinately as he practically dumped the baby in her lap, and started stalking away.

"That's right. Run away again." She muttered to him, as she adjusted the baby to be more comfortable.

"You got something to say?" The blonde spun back around.

"No." She said simply as she started walking past him to the stairs to take the baby up to his room, and get him ready for bed.

"I figured."

"I am not intimidated by you, even slightly." She said coldly over her shoulder. "I am simply done fighting you in front of the baby. The minute he's asleep, I'll happily take you down."

~**~

"So, it did bother you?" He asked when he heard crying coming from her room. He slightly pushed the door open and saw it was the girl in tears, the baby happily sleeping in his own room between theirs.

"Go away, Malfoy." She sniffed and turned her back to him. "Has nothing to do with you."

"Bullshit." Draco muttered.

"Just go back to your selfish existence and leave me alone." The girl said as she put her head back down.

"As much as that sounds great, I know that's not going to happen."

"What do you care? I'm letting you off the hook. Now, leave me alone." She said sadly.

"I don't care." He clarified, a little more cruel than intended. "Just tell me."

"No. I want to talk to someone I'll do it with one of my friends." She muttered.

"Lucky you." He said quiet enough that he thought she didn't hear. "Talk to them about it, then."

"I'll do it if I want to, and I do not need yours or anyone else's permission to do so. You're not my father or friend, and even if you were… Just go, please."

"So, its daddy issues we're talking about." Malfoy said finally. "Now some things are starting to make sense."

"How did you…?

"Just trust me that I can recognize girls with… father problems. A skill that can come quite in handy." Draco explained.

"You're sick." Hermione said with true disgust in her voice and she turned toward the Slytherin. "I'm sure you have some issues of your own in concern to your father."

"We're not talking about me. I'm not crying on my bed with the door open for all to see."

~**~

"Thought you had a date with Malfoy tonight." Blaise teased as Pansy returned to the dorm, throwing her purse at the dark Slytherin.

"Ass-hole stood me up." She yelled. "Do you know where he is?"

"If I had to pluck a location out of thin air, I would say he is getting to know a certain Hermione Granger. They're probably sharing precious parental moments as they put their darling baby to sleep, in their shared dorm." Blaise said as sincerely as he could muster.

"You're a bastard." She shouted as she bolted back out the portrait she had just entered, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh, that was…" He paused to contemplate. "Well, almost better than sex." He chuckled.

"That was pretty funny, Blaise." Goyle muttered.

"Well, someone's got to pick up the slack while Malfoy's away fraternizing with Granger. Pansy isn't going to torture herself."

~**~

"Bastard didn't even take my mother to the hospital so she could give birth to his daughter." Hermione explained through tears. "I had to take her."

"That's cold. Least she got rid of him after that." Draco said. "A lot of women would put up with that."

"She put up with a lot. That was the final straw." She said, seemingly calmer than she had been. "I really don't know why I am telling you all of this."

"I reminded you of him."

"I suppose so. Not that it's your fault." She tried. "Well, I guess it isn't."

"Draco! I know you're in there!" They both heard downstairs, followed by loud knocking.

"What is that?" She asked, making for the door to make sure Talon wasn't woken by it.

"Fuck, it's Pansy. I think I agreed to go out with her tonight." The blonde swore as he too made for the door.

"Go and shut her up before she wakes the baby." Hermione loudly whispered to him.

"I'll try."

"Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin yelled again as she continued pounding on the door, followed by shouts from all the portraits.


	7. Two and a half men

**A/N: Wasn't going to give another chapter so soon but I was feeling inspired. Apparently, my brain wont allow me to study until this is posted.**

**Thanks beautiful people that have reviewed. Haven't had a chance to personally reply to each yet, but I love you and you are the reason I keep writing.**

**Loving Blaise so I thought I'd give him a bit more loving. Hope I didn't overdo it. **

**Still Hermione and Draco heavy with no signs of the rest of the trio yet. Want a bit more attachment first. **

**Spent all day with the nephew I am basing Talon's development on. He is almost three months old and does laugh at things we do to entertain him, in particular his mother. **

**The chapters just seem to be getting longer, the more I write. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

"I got rid of her, without too much incident." Draco explained as he went back upstairs, rubbing his arm where the Slytherin had dared punch him.

"Not quite." Hermione muttered as she sat in the rocking chair with Talon cradled against her chest, trying to put him back to sleep. "Inconsiderate."

"She woke him?" He asked. "Will he go back to sleep?"

"Yes, he just got frightened, is all." She said rocking the baby back and forth, his blanket wrapped around his little form. "Here, I need to go to the bathroom." She said handing him over before he had a second to protest.

"Wait, what if he cries." Draco asked as he sat where Hermione had been.

"Then he'll be crying. Not the end of the world." She assured him. "Just do what I was doing, and he'll be fine. If his dummy comes out of his mouth, put it back in." She told him as she helped him get settled where he was, so the baby was comfortable. She left the room, laughing at the blonde Slytherin.

"You heard the lady, kid. No crying." Malfoy said looking down at the baby who was trying to burrow his head a little into his father's jumper.

~**~

"If Draco comes in to apologize to me, tell him I'm sleeping." Pansy said as she returned to the common room.

"The day I see Draco Malfoy apologize, I'll personally go into every room of this castle, waking whoever I find, so everyone can watch." Blaise said as he didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"You're just as bad as him. Why are you boys always so…?" She was at a loss with what she was trying to say.

"Sly, cunning, evil, devilishly handsome?" Blaise offered.

"Pretty much."

"Comes with the uniform. You all know we look good in it, that's the lure." He explained.

"Well, I am done with you Slytherin boys. Honestly." She huffed and then made for the stairs.

"That was…" Goyle started before Blaise put his hand up to shush him.

"Shhh." He left his hand in the air, three fingers up, each going down as he counted. "Three, two…"

"It's just, why do I keep putting up with it?" Pansy shrieked as she returned to the common room. "I am so sick of all the abuse. And I am not waiting around for him to see what's right in front of him."

"He's not waiting either, Parkinson." Blaise said. "And if you're done with the boys in green, I hear that Weasley's single."

"What? I am not a Gryffindor loving, blood-traitor."

"That pretty much leaves you with… Slytherin girls." Blaise teased, and Goyle actually dropped the book he had been pretending to read, upside down.

"You're sick, Zabini."

"You know you want it." He teased, running the tip of the feather quill he picked up from the table next to him, along his cheek. "No one is immune to the Zabini charm."

"You wish." She muttered as she left.

"Unlikely." Blaise said adamantly, a smile on his face as he went back to his book.

~**~

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked as she returned to baby's room.

"Fine." Draco said contently. "Not sleeping, though."

"He's trying to. Hold him a little closer to your chest." She said, helping him move the baby higher on his body. He looked at her quizzically. "If they can hear your heart-beat, it comforts them."

"Kay." He conceded. "You can take him back."

"I'm taking a shower. When he's asleep, you can either put him in the bassinette or just wait for me to come out." She said rubbing her face, exhausted from her previous crying.

"What? No."

"Even he is too tired to cry. I just need a quick shower. Please?"

"Fine."

~**~

"Is he asleep?" Hermione asked as she returned to the baby's room after her shower. Malfoy didn't react to her question, so she crept into the room. She approached the blonde males, and that is when she discovered that they were both fast asleep.

"Draco." She said softly so that she would wake him and not the baby. He moved slightly, tightening his hold on the baby's back. Hermione put her hand over his so that if he moved too much as he woke, he wouldn't drop him.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up so I can put Talon to bed." She explained softly.

"I'm awake." He said but she could see he wasn't even going to open his eyes. He allowed her to take the baby out of his arms. Malfoy opened his eyes slowly as he watched her take the baby to his bed, tightening the blanket around him as she tucked another over him. Hermione leaned down and softly kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, baby." She said as she started to walk away. "Who knew you had it in you?" She asked as she summoned him out of the room, turned off the light and closed the door softly.

"Wasn't the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He smirked. "Just sat there."

"I won't lie. I'm impressed." Hermione said as they made their way downstairs. "What happened with Pansy?"

"Oh, she had trapped me the other day and for some reason I agreed to go out with her tonight. Probably did it to get her away from me." He explained. "Since I didn't really want to, nor care, I completely forgot until she showed up."

"She sounded pretty angry." He laughed.

"Would've been quite funny if she wasn't punching me. I bet Blaise riled her up before she got here."

"Zabini? I quite like him." Hermione said nonchalantly as she grabbed herself a drink from the kitchen, as well as one for Malfoy.

"Really? What would your side-kicks say?" He teased.

"Not in that way, Malfoy." She laughed and he believed her. "He's actually pretty smart and doesn't talk too much like the rest of you Slytherins when in the presence of a Gryffindor."

"That boy is far from quiet. But I actually think he enjoys tormenting Slytherin's more than any other house. Or at least Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe."

"Naturally." She laughed. "You know, I think this is the first civil conversation you and I have ever had."

"Let's not draw attention to it. Or the fact that I had a better night with a pretend baby than I would have on a date with Pansy Parkinson."

"His name is Talon." She said, without bitterness as she made for the stairs. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Granger." He greeted back.

~**~

"You sent for me?" A tired Blaise appeared at the door, shielding his eyes as he his bestfriend opened the bright common room to him.

"Oh, good. I couldn't help remember when Tempest was born." Draco started as he pulled the other boy into the room and pushed him toward the couch.

"I really hope you didn't call me here to discuss my sister. And what of it? Tempest is three now. Anything else?" The boy said as he lay back, closing his eyes.

"Tell me what the kid needs." Draco said refusing to directly ask for help. He pointed to where Talon was laying in his bouncer, crying his eyes out.

"What did you do to him?" Blaise asked when he spotted the baby, he had not yet heard.

"Silencing charm. I didn't want to wake Granger." He said simply.

"Interesting."

"Shut up, Blaise. I mean since she feels the need to complain to me when she is woken early with him."

"Ah huh. Have you changed him since he woke up?" Blaise asked, as she made his way toward the baby.

"Changed what?" Draco asked, looking down at the child.

"I'll take that as a no. You're a hopeless human being, Drake." Blaise teased, as Draco stuck his middle finger up at him, a gesture all of Slytherin had been taught thanks to a muggle-born wizard that had once used it against them. "Go and get a nappy and a new jumpsuit while I make a bottle. I suggest you leave the silence charm on so that 'Granger' doesn't wake until we sort him out."

"Jumpsuit?"

"Same thing Talon is wearing right now, but clean." Blaise whispered loudly, having no where near enough sleep for this. "Idiot."

"Asshole." Draco muttered between coughs.

"I can leave if you prefer." The darker Slytherin threatened as he watched his friend squirm at the comment.

"My sincerest apologies, Blaise." Malfoy crooned, the sarcasm undoubtedly present.

~**~

Hermione woke peacefully, to silence, unlike most days for the last three months. She immediately panicked and rushed into Talon's room, not remembering to put her dressing gown on first.

At his absence in his bassinette, she ran into Draco's room, not bothering to knock, tears already running down her cheeks. His bed was disheveled and her panic was not helped at all. The girl ran down the stairs, fearing the worst.

"Draco!" She yelled, knowing it would be foolish to yell the child's name.

"What?" He called up calmly. She bolted down the stairs, unaware that the boy could see far too much of her body thanks to her over-reaction.

"You took Talon." She half accused, half wished.

"Yes, I did. I thought it would be a good gesture to…" He lost his train of thought as he watched Hermione spot Talon in his bouncer, picked him up and hugged him to her chest as if she hadn't seen him for months.

"I was worried." She said more to the baby than Draco, as she kissed his little face causing him to smile up at her. "But thank you, Draco. I mean it."

"Don't get used to it." He said seriously but she couldn't help but smile.

"No offense intended. But, last night you barely knew how to hold him. How did you figure out how to change and feed him without making enough noise to wake me?" She asked returning the baby to his bouncer, and sitting down in front of him to play with him.

"I can figure out simple tasks like that." He tried, but her pointed look told him she didn't buy it for a second. "Blaise might have stopped by and pointed me in the right direction."

"The universe is turning on its head. I have stumbled into a parallel universe where Slytherin's help each-other and love babies." She joked.

"I hear any rumours about this floating around, I'll know it was you, and have to retaliate." Draco warned.

"Ooh." She said with a smile on her face, as she turned back toward Talon. "Daddy's gone big, bad Slytherin on us again." The girl teased with her tone purely for the baby, as he smiled, followed by a sound that could only be described as him trying to laugh.


	8. Spreading the joy, doubling the fun

**A/N: Okay, this is an idea that came to me the other day and was not in my original plan. I know it complies a little more with other parenting class fics, but it is reasonably different in many ways. **

**Before you pick up what you expect to be an error, the project targets sixth and seventh years. I know that the main cast is in 6****th****, in this. Therefore as the project truly takes effect, Ginny will be in sixth and the rest in seventh, still works. **

**If this change in direction gets a too bad reception, I will scrap it and carry on the direction I had first planned. **

**This is likely the last update you will get for a few weeks cos my exams are just getting closer and closer. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

"If it isn't Granger and the mini-Malfoy." Blaise drawled as he made his way toward the table where she was set up and working through some work while the baby was occupied.

"Zabini. Heard you dropped by this morning." She greeted, her first real conversation with the Slytherin.

"Dropped in? Your room-mate had me summoned by some elf called Boppy or something." He said as he sat.

"Did he?" She laughed. "If you're looking for him, he was just summoned by the Headmaster."

"I know. I just got back." He said and then smirked in the way that reminded her who she was talking to.

"You too? Something happen?" She asked, picturing all the Slytherin boys being summoned one at a time for an offense they committed.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. I must be off, just thought I'd stop by to see the only good-looking Malfoy." He teased as he cuffed Talon's chin and walked away.

"I can't believe he did that, and didn't even have the decency to tell me." Hermione vented to the baby and he smiled at her, completely clueless to what she was saying. She gathered her books and made for the Gryffindor common room to see if anyone had heard yet what was going on.

~**~

"Ginny." Hermione greeted after using the password to admit herself and Talon into the common room. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Dobby just came and told them that Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to them." Ginny said un-phased by the statement.

"What? Do you have any idea what is going on?" She asked putting the carrier on the floor so she wasn't weighing her arm down with him unnecessarily.

"Hey Talon." Ginny said softly as she bent down to see the baby. "No, I have no idea what is happening? Why?" She asked.

"You can pick him up." Hermione said, her voice contemplative of what could be behind the boys being summoned. Ginny grinned straight away and carefully picked the baby up from the carrier. "Malfoy and Zabini were called as well. One at a time."

"Weird." The red-head acknowledged. "You really are too cute." She cooed to the baby, and he looked up at her blankly with his graying eyes.

"Now I'm really curious. Guess we'll have to wait until one of them returns. If they tell us. Blaise was annoyingly vague."

"Blaise, huh? He's cute." Ginny admitted without shame. "Think while you're cavorting with Slytherin's, you could mention it."

"I am not cavorting with Slytherins, as you so eloquently put it." Hermione huffed and her female best-friend started laughing.

"I would be." She grinned, and then addressed Talon again. "If I were your mother I would be glad to get close to either your daddy or his gorgeous best-friend."

"Harry heard you talking like that?" Hermione asked, and Ginny scoffed. "Or your brother."

"Oh, please. I think his head would actually explode. Would be plenty funny, though. As for Harry, he knows I'm just fooling. He's all the man I need."

"Eww." She muttered quietly.

~**~

"It has been established by the Ministry by our notes and other schools trialing this project that we have identified a problem." Dumbledore started explaining.

"Problem?"

"Yes, it has been thought that it is too difficult to mix houses and expect immediate co-operation of all parties." He started and the blonde boy nodded. "And that in some cases it was difficult for one or both of the parents to bond with the child that just appeared out of nowhere."

"Well, Sir. It was a rather large expectation."

"Of course. That is why the Ministry has moved the initiative ahead and is starting it in schools as soon as this week."

"And moving it forward despite a problem will help, how? And other groups will have kids too?" Draco asked, a little thrilled that it wouldn't be such an attraction to himself when he started spending more time with Talon.

"Not quite. The Ministry feels that the teenagers must experience the whole package, as they would if it were real." He said, that annoying twinkle ever so present.

"And that means?"

"The pairs will be selected, and the girl will be impregnated, if you will, by a spell. Then the project will still go ahead next year with the sixth and seventh years, with the bonding time extended through the pregnancy, starting this week." The Headmaster said, and Draco started laughing.

"Seriously?" He asked, still chuckling. "Oh, that is ridiculous."

"Maybe so. But it is compulsory, and the Ministry demands at least five groups be selected. As you already know, you and Miss. Granger are included in that."

"But…"

"You already have a baby, yes. But the Ministry won't exempt you, since you have already been accepted in the project. And you and Miss. Granger have done so well to keep the baby happy, as well as maintain maximum scores in all your work." He said and Draco nearly vomited a little.

"How is that fair?" He screeched.

"Well, unlike the other groups, your successful completion will count for double the usual credit points. While it will count for twenty percent of your final mark this year, it will count for a maximum of forty next year. You will be wise to do well with it, being your final year."

"Do we have a choice with this one?" He asked, hoping for the best.

"No. When you return to your common room, it will be in effect." The man said, and he didn't draw attention to the fact that he heard the boy swear under his breath.

"How?" Draco asked. The older man leaned across the desk and plucked a single hair from the boy's blonde head. "Ouch."

"My apologies, Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster said genuinely, as he put the hair down on the table and waved his wand over it. It vanished and Draco gulped at the implication. "It's done."

"Granger's pregnant now, just like that?" He asked fearfully.

"Just like that. Isn't magic grand?" He asked. Draco stood and started walking out the door.

"Oh yeah." He agreed, sarcastically, as he passed out the door, Harry Potter was being ushered in. "Magic is a damn gift, alright." He muttered loudly.

"Kay." Harry agreed, apprehensively as he walked in to speak with Dumbledore, watching the Slytherin's angry retreat.

~**~

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron returned to the common room, Ron clearly flustered.

"You best go back to your dorm and talk to Mafloy, Hermione. Dumbledore asked us not to tell you ourselves."

"You boys are really starting to bother me now. Least you're okay, all of you." She said coldly as she took Talon back and put him in his carrier. "Talk to you later, Gin."

"Count on it, 'Mione." She smiled, until Harry pulled her aside.

~**~

"Okay, I am done. As soon as I get back from putting Talon to bed, you are telling me what that was all about." The girl was clearly wild from being tossed around cryptically from all the boys for the last hour.

"There's the Granger I know and... whatever." He laughed, and she shot him a cold look. He was not looking forward to explaining what had already been done without her knowledge.

~**~

"So, how did they do this without our agreement?" Ginny asked as he boyfriend explained her forced impregnation that had already taken place.

"Your parents insisted both you and Ron participate." He tried.

"That's despicable." She hissed, and he saw a bat-bogey in his near future. "Who did Ron unfortunately knock up?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Now, that's a pair." She laughed. "Almost as good as Hermione and Malfoy. Wait, is Hermione being forced to do this too?" Ginny asked, hoping she would have her best-friend's support in this too, despite it not being truly fair that she would have to go through that as well.

"She's pregnant too."

"Oh, you guys are going to be so sorry for agreeing to this." The fiery red-head huffed as she made for the stairs.

"Didn't really choose this." He muttered when he was absolutely sure that she was out of ear-shot. He wanted to talk with his best-friend about the mess the Ministry was putting them through again, but he was off to inform Luna of her impending motherhood. At least, she was not likely to get as angry as either Ginny or Hermione, and possible even instinctually already knew.

~**~

"Well?"

"Dumbledore wanted to tell me what the Ministry has decided given how we have done with the project so far, as well as some other schools." He started.

"How 'we' have done with the project?"

"How **you've** done." He corrected knowing it was not wise to bait her at this moment. "Given the lack of bonding with some of the babies, they have moved the whole program forward."

"Okay. What does that have to do with Ron, Harry and Blaise?" Hermione started asking, and then she practically leapt out of her chair. "Oh, no."

"Yes."

"Are there other babies being created, like Talon?" She asked.

"Not quite like Talon." Draco started and particularly resented Dumbledore for not telling Hermione himself.

~**~

"You will not need to move into separate dorms until you return next year." McGonagall started explaining to the Gryffindors involved in the program, minus Hermione Granger.

"You will attend compulsory parenting classes, as of next week, which marks the sixth week of pregnancy for all the girls. You will be joined with Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot."

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked as they were dismissed from their meeting with their Head of house.

"Don't know."


	9. Class on a Sunday?

**A/N: Yes, I should still be studying. I have sat two exams since my last post and have two left. **

**This is very baby heavy, just want to establish a little plot first. Malfoy is a lot more baby friendly, mostly because he feels guilty and doesn't want to piss Hermione off. **

**I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter. **

**Wrote a whole other chapter to abolish Hermione's pregnancy (before it existed), but due to popular demand, she is still with child. **

**Hope Hermione doesn't appear OOC. I know she is a rather passionate character and a volatile reaction is expected of her (I think), but I imagine she would come to peace with this sooner than most of the other girls. We have the Weasley temper for plenty of hormonal pregnant lady moments, in Ginny. **

**CHAPTER NINE:**

"This is ridiculous." Hermione muttered as she made for the door. "Can you just stay here while Talon is sleeping? I have to talk to Ginny."

"What if he wakes up?"

"He wont. And even if he does, you'll be fine." She assured him. "If not, you could always call Blaise for help."

"He told you?" Draco asked, outraged at his friend.

"He told me." She agreed. "Will you stay?"

"Yeah." Malfoy agreed, considering she was not going to allow her anger to come out at him, at that second.

"Thanks." She said and she slammed the portrait on her way out. He winced hoping it did not wake the baby.

~**~

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked when she entered the Gryffindor common room and only saw her male best-friends.

"In her dorm. How you doing?" Harry asked, cautiously. They imagined her reaction would have been as bad as Ginny's.

"Fine, why?" She asked, getting irritated.

"Where's Talon?" He tried conversationally, as Ron stayed quiet.

"With his father. What is the matter with you two?"

"Nothing." They said in unison, as she stalked up the stairs.

"Oh, this is going to be a painful year." Ron muttered when he was sure that Hermione was out of ear-shot.

"Yep."

~**~

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Hermione whispered to herself as she approached the door, thinking of all the ways she and Ginny could scare the boys with this new baby thing.

"Ginny?" She asked knocking.

"Hermione?" The voice called from inside the room and Hermione could tell that the girl was either crying, or sick. Or both.

"Yes. Can I come in?" She tried, softening her voice to comfort the younger girl.

"If you're alone, yes."

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she opened the door and spotted the girl laying on her bed.

"I feel awful." She groaned, as the older girl started rubbing her back.

"I'd imagine." Hermione said sadly.

"You don't?" Ginny asked, confused, lifting her head from the pillow.

"Not really. Not yet." Hermione said, trying to smile at her friend. "Time will tell, I suppose."

"Are you okay with this?" Ginny tried, when he saw that her best-friend was not reacting as badly as she had at the news.

"Of course not." Hermione shook her head, adamantly. "But now that it's been done, there really isn't much we can do."

~**~

"How'd she take it?" Blaise asked as he entered the dorm shared by Hermione and Draco.

"Surprisingly well." Draco said as they took a seat on the couch. "I thought I would at the very least be hexed into a ferret for a little while. She went to go talk to the she-Weasel."

"I think Pansy's gonna tear her hair out of her head before this thing is over." Blaise joked, and then paused. After a moment, the blonde started laughing hysterically.

"If you are screwing with me, when you tell me that Pansy is part of this project, I'll kill you." He tried, but the laughing was not allowing his statement to have the power it would usually. "And then if you tell me that you have to play the role of doting husband and father with her, I'll need new pants." He continued laughing.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Blaise started and then finished by pushing his best-friend off the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

~**~

"This isn't the worst thing the Ministry has done to us. Close, but not the worst." Hermione added, and Ginny sat up wiping her eyes, no longer crying.

"True."

"And think of how close this will bring you and Harry." She tried, and Ginny actually smiled.

"Yes. Is that why you're so okay with this? Some more quality time with your children's daddy?" The red-head teased. Hermione looked away, as if embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. Naturally." Hermione agreed, smiling shyly.

"What?" Ginny's face dropped slightly and her mouth remained open in shock. "Really?"

"No." She started laughing. "But your face was brilliant."

"Evil, Hermione. Pure evil." Ginny snapped, but she was still happy. "You've been living with a Slytherin for too long."

"You're telling me." They laughed together.

"Oh, you've cheered me up." Ginny said straightening her clothes.

"You know what else is funny?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at her waiting for the answer. "The boys are absolutely terrified to anger us. I swear, I thought your brother was going to burst a blood vessel when I was looking for you."

"Brilliant. Maybe some good could come out of this after-all."

"So, is it just you and I in this?" Hermione asked as they started for the door.

"No. There are three other groups in this too."

~**~

"Class on a Sunday? This is bull…" The red-head started before his sister interrupted him.

"Ron, shut the hell up!" Ginny snapped as the three of them made their way to the portrait hole, to meet the others.

"Listen to her, Ron." Harry whispered to him, as they exited the common room to wait.

~**~

"I don't know why we have to go to the Gryffindorks. We know where the class is." Pansy whined.

"Draco and Granger don't know. So we are all meeting there so we can go in at the same time." Blaise explained for the fifteenth time.

"I still don't care." The girl stomped after him.

"Then why did you ask? Honestly." The Slytherin muttered.

~**~

"Granger, we're going to be late. I thought you of all people would want to avoid being late for a class."

"Feel free to get Talon ready while I finish expelling any trace of food I have ever consumed." She yelled back. "Inconsiderate ass."

"Charming." He yelled back to her as he mounted the stairs to dress the baby.

~**~

"Do you want to take a bit longer?" Blaise asked when he finally spotted his best-friend and 'family'.

"Sit on it, Blaises." Draco said as he used his free hand to scratch his face, disguising the fact that he was branding the middle finger to his best-friend.

"No thank you. Can we go?" He asked and a general consensus was met that they start walking with the Slytherin's in the lead.

~**~

"Welcome to your first parenting class." Professor McGonagall greeted as she swept into the room, after all the attendees had arrived.

"Hey Gin?" Hermione whispered while they waited for their Head of House to put her notes onto the board.

"What?" The red-head said back, as she leaned over Harry so they could talk.

"How come Lavender didn't volunteer for this?"

"She wanted to until she found out she'd get fat." Ginny said and at hearing that, Harry started snickering. Pretending to straighten up in her seat, she elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh, sorry." She crooned to her boyfriend but the sincerity was definitely missing in her apology.

"Now, we will begin this class. Today being the first class we will merely begin with what is required of you through the course of the year. The Ministry mandates that all participants complete this class each week, as well as at least four other classes, which will count for all credit points assigned this year." She explained.

"Dropping Potions, for sure." Ron whispered to Harry, at which time Luna pulled him back upright in his seat, and shushed him.

"Whispering in class will only attract Moon echo swaks." She warned in her dreamy voice.

"That's a new one." He retorted, as he returned his attention to the professor.

"Your behaviour through out the progress of this project will be monitored. You are not encouraged to establish romantic relationships, in fact it is rather discouraged. However, your interaction with each-other as well as with the child after birth and the mutual support you give will count for your participation. Naturally, there is no examination in this class. Diaries are suggested to express feelings and thoughts, but not compulsory."

The boys all expressed a silent sigh of relief at the confirmation that they would not need to write diaries.

"This class will be moved to a single class during the week once all your timetables have been sorted. Your new timetables will be complete by the end of the day. Ladies, you are to report to Madam Pomfrey at some point today for your first check-up, and it is encouraged that your project partners attend also. That will be all for today as long as there are no questions."

No hands raised into the air at that point.

"You may leave." Professor McGonagall dismissed. Everyone rose to leave and started filing out the door.

"Oh, wait. I do have a question." Hermione said as she turned back around and went back to her mentor.

"Miss. Granger."

"I just thought of a question I have not yet found in any of my books." She explained, as several of the others waited for her outside the door. "With Talon." Hermione started as she referred to the baby who was sleeping, his head on her shoulder and his small hands clutching her jumper. "Since he is so young, am I safe in assuming it is safe for me to carry him?"

"Good question. Yes, as long as you do not strain yourself to pick him up, or anything. As you have probably read, your muscles will strain easier. But it should be fine until later in your pregnancy where it may just be awkward for you to hold Talon comfortably while the new baby grows."

"Thank you, Professor." The girl started to turn away.

"Miss. Granger?" She called back. "Is Mr. Malfoy offering you assistance?"

"Yes."

"I am aware that he was one of the original participants that struggled to form a bond, and now that there will be much more strain on you, I must insist that he is doing his part."

"Admittedly, he was not open to Talon at all." She expressed, looking at the door to be sure no one was listening in. "However, now he is most helpful. And I am impressed with how well he takes care of him now."

"Good. Now off you go to enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

"Thank you." Hermione said again as she left the classroom.


	10. Rest in me and I'll comfort you

**A/N: I finally took the time to create a horrible banner for this with my capability of paint, which is posted on my profile here at . Used one pic of my nephew in it, (the one in the middle of banner) that is my inspiration for Talon. **

**I am not thrilled with a single word of this chapter. Not one. I will try to move it forward a little, so it doesn't drag as much as I feel it is. **

**I am now working two jobs, that practically cross over, with a few hours in between that pretend to be sleep time. The idea for the second part of this chap came out of nowhere when I was driving home this afternoon, stuck in traffic for an hour. Hope you like. **

**After seeing HBP, I rather fell in love with Narcissa and know I'll love her even more for what she does in DH. You may notice I like her character in this chapter, and well into the next. **

**If you think the boy wouldn't cry, well, you obviously haven't seen HBP and heard/saw him cry twice.**

**I have practically written the next chap, so wont be long on an update.**

**CHAPTER 10:**

"So, when you say I can't play Quiddich anymore, you were kidding, right?" Ginny was near hysterical as she asked Madam Pomfrey to spare her.

"It is far too dangerous at the best of times." The older woman admonished.

"I'm sure there's a charm or something." The red-head tried.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Weasley. I cannot allow it." She concluded. "All is fine, please send in Miss. Lovegood." She said as she straightened the bed, turning her back to the angry Gryffindor.

~**~

"Granger!" The blonde boy yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Hermione called down just as loud. "Why are you shouting like the room is on fire?"

"There's someone at the door."

"Well, go ahead and answer it, considering I'm upstairs and you're down." She retorted as she finished bathing Talon, lowering her tone so he wouldn't know she was mad. "Your daddy is going to cop it if he doesn't stop prodding me." She said softly and he smiled as she wrapped him in his warmed towel and walked him to his room to dress.

"It's the she-Weasel." He yelled up, before she heard her best-friend's voice.

"My name is Ginny, you blonde git." The red-head muttered back as Hermione heard the door slam shut.

"Up here, Gin." Hermione called down, and after a few seconds was bombarded with drama in the form of the youngest Weasley.

"'Mione?"

"Yes." She called when Ginny reached Talon's room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not allowed to play Quiddich." She immediately started crying.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that makes sense." She reasoned and then saw the look of horror on her face. "That is to say, it isn't safe anyway. I can imagine that is the number one thing to be avoided."

"None of this is fair."

~**~

"This morning sickness thing had better be done." Ginny groaned. They all hit their second trimester that day and she was hoping what McGonagall told them was true and those that were getting sick should be finished with that now.

"Should be." Harry agreed as he helped his girlfriend back to the couch in the common room. Pregnancy was clearly not agreeing with this female Weasley at all. He could not see her putting up with it to have as many kids as her parents.

~**~

"Be nice. She's pregnant." Draco tried as he had to hear another day of complaints from Blaise about Pansy.

"Big shit. That does not give her the right to be a completely unreasonable bitch. All the other girls are tolerable and they're just as pregnant. It is not an excuse." The boy yelled.

"I suppose." He laughed. "Not that she wasn't always an unreasonable bitch."

"True. But that was when I didn't feel bad for attacking her right back. It's no fun when she just storms off crying." Blaise added. "I'm not a complete sadist."

"You'll have to excuse me. I seem to have got some hippogriff shit in my ear, the second you started talking." Draco teased.

"Charming as always." Blaise joked. "How's Granger?"

"I find myself falling more and more in love with her everyday." He joked before they started laughing together. "Can you imagine if I was like that?"

"No. Never. How 'bout my favourite Malfoy?"

"Aww… that's sweet Blaises, I didn't know you cared." He gushed putting his hand to his chest.

"You wish. The child?" He asked seriously, gesturing to one of Talon's blankets that had been left on the end of the couch. "Better go see what the crazy lady is doing. Although I would honestly would have preferred being paired with Lovegood."

"Yes, we all get it." He groaned. "Go away, so I can study for Monday's test." The blonde said as he pushed the other boy out of the common room. When he returned to the table he noticed a letter that had not been there earlier.

~**~

"He's delightful." Luna commented as she tickled Talon's legs and he let out another round of contagious laughter.

"Mostly, he is." Hermione added as she, Ginny and Susan sat around the grass outside the castle. Ginny laughed after they had all stopped talking.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Just had a thought. Now, stay with me." The red-head started. "You have easily, the blondest baby in the world, and I am guessing the next baby will be the same. Luna is going to end up with the only baby with the Weasley hair, Susan will have a child with your hair, Hermione. As for me, I'm guessing black hair." She laughed.

"Okay, random."

"Just a thought I had when I watched Luna play with Talon. He would easily be her offspring before your own."

"It's true." Susan agreed.

~**~

"Least we don't have class for a few more days. I need a break." Ron laughed as he and Harry walked back to the common room.

"True. Finished all your work that's due Monday?"

"What do we have due Monday?" Ron asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Transfiguration essay, and study for the quiz for History of Magic." Harry explained.

"No. Why didn't anyone tell me?" He panicked as he made for the stairs.

"You were told when the rest of us were." The brunette laughed, as he followed his best-friend. "Just because you don't have Hermione here to make you do your work, you didn't."

"I think she is spending too much time with Malfoy."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, where has she been all weekend? Are you not even slightly suspicious of her being missing?"

"No, not even slightly. Probably even started studying for NEWTs, now that she will feel at a disadvantage by this project." Harry teased, knowing there was probably a lot of truth to his statement. "And Ginny's missing so she's probably with her. You haven't noticed her absence."

"Why would I?" Ron asked, and Harry smirked.

~**~

"What about Parkinson?" Ginny asked.

"What about her?" Hermione asked, and the looked to where Ginny was, and saw the Slytherin girl sitting by herself away from them.

"With Blaise as the father, you mean." Luna supplied, as she returned to blowing raspberries on Talon's stomach, much to his delight.

"The kid'll probably look exactly like her, despite the father being gorgeous." Ginny remarked.

"We should call her over." Hermione said, as she noticed how unhappy the girl looked and from what Draco had told her.

"Uh, why?" The younger red-head asked.

"She's alone. It's not right. We all have each-other, Ron and Harry are closer than ever, Blaise has Draco, and Terry has his friends." Hermione explained. Susan nodded, as did Luna. Ginny was never going to agree. The Weasley's did not forgive and forget easily. "Fine, I'll talk to her myself later."

~**~

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, condolences are extended toward your family and yourself at this time. It was an unnecessary loss._

_It may please you to know that your father was posthumously cleared of all accusations of being a death-eater._

_We are most understanding of your grief at this time. However, due to Ministry policy, as the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, your presence at the Ministry of Magic before December 12, of this year, is required. _

_Again, all the best at this difficult time. _

_Minister of Magic, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

~**~

"Mrs. Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked as he allowed the blonde woman to enter his office via his floo network.

"I need to speak with my son, Headmaster. Have you received word of what happened in my home yesterday evening?" The noble woman asked, as she took the seat Dumbledore offered at his desk.

"No, Madam. I have not."

"Some former aurors took it upon themselves to exact revenge on my husband for crimes he had committed in the past. They had received word that he was to be cleared as a death-eater." She started, before dabbing her eyes with her silk handkerchief. "He was out-numbered, and did not stand a chance against them."

"My sincerest apologies for your loss, Narcissa." Dumbledore said with all honesty, his eyes shining with his own sympathy for the woman, and their son.

"Thank you, Professor. I am here because I would like to speak to Draco myself about this, and before the Daily Prophet or something just as awful gets to him first." The blonde said raising her chin as if to restore her dignity she lost in expressing her grief.

"Of course. I'll take you to the dorm Draco occupies. He will most likely be there." He said standing and offering his arm to the Malfoy Matriarch.

~**~

"Malfoy?" Hermione called when she and Talon returned to the common room. He was nowhere to be seen. She panicked when she noticed the homework that would have been on the table, had been pushed onto the floor, spilling ink bottles and sprawling books in ways she would never allow her books to be. There was a single piece of parchment left on the table, which she took as the reason for why Malfoy would have ruined his own work.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy." She started reading aloud, before she paused. She decided she needed to read it, and the Ministry Insignia told her it would not be overly personal. She scanned through it, gasping in surprise, and Talon remained mesmerized with her reactions. "Oh no." Hermione whispered as she made for the stairs.

~**~

"We are not going to the Slytherin common room?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, as they walked away from the dungeons rather than toward them.

"Draco is taking part in a project assigned by the Ministry of Magic this year, and has been given a separate dorm with another student."

~**~

"Be a good boy." The curly-haired witch told the baby as she put him down in his bouncer in his bedroom. She levitated a few toys in front of him and walked out of the room, leaving him enthralled by his entertainment.

The girl walked toward the other bedroom, and knocked softly on the door.

"Go away."

"Draco, I know what happened. Can I come in?" Hermione said as softly and comfortingly as she could through a door.

"No."

"Do you want to me to call Blaise… or Pansy." She offered, and before she could react, the door flew open, scaring her.

"No!" He yelled, making her jump slightly. "Just, please don't call them." He said quietly, his voice sounded defeated. "I just need to be alone."

Hermione could tell he had not been crying when she disturbed him, but he clearly needed to.

"I don't think you do." She said making the choice for him and entering the room. She sat down on his bed before he would push her out. "Talk to me. I promise it'll help." She tried.

"I'm not doing this." The blonde boy shook his head, lowering his grey eyes. The girl did not move, and remained silent until he just could not hold anything in anymore and started talking to her.

~**~

"I know what he was like. Trust me, I know." He hinted, rubbing his arm where his dark mark was still fading away, since the death of the man that had branded him as one of his followers. "But…"

"He was still your father." She supplied.

"A man that should never have been a father, but yes. And I am worried about my mother. Despite what was said, but they were happy together. I should be with her."

"We can speak with Professor Dumbledore when you're ready to. But I think you need to let go yourself, first. If you expect to be strong for your Mum." She told him, and he knew she was right.

His head dropped into his hands, and his shoulders started to shake, as he allowed himself to cry. Hermione was not shocked by this having seen Harry cry so many times, and others. She put her hand on his back, and rubbed it soothingly. Suddenly, she found herself staring at white-blonde hair as he enveloped her smaller frame into a hug, his tears felt on her chest where he was drawing comfort from her. Hermione continued to rub his back as her hands landed there, as his own were around her waist.


	11. Feels like the weight of the world

**A/N: Finally finished this chappie. Not sure how I feel about it yet. Time for beddage. **

**Got a few more days of work all day, and then I'll be able to update more before Christmas. **

**Tell me what you think of the banner for this fic, from my profile. **

**I have been writing what happens when they go home for the holidays, and not just need to fill in the time in between. At this pace, this fic is going to be insanely long, but that is in my nature. **

**Still love Blaise and love Narcissa. Hope neither seem OOC. Purebloods are funny creatures and none want to show weakness in front of another. **

**Hope neither Hermione or Draco seem OOC either. But they are not even noticing themselves how their interactions with one-another are changing, nor do they want to. **

**While the Malfoys are easily recognizable too, Hermione had seen them all by this point, in compliance with the books. So, yeah. Enjoy, I hope. **

**CHAPTER 11:**

The two sat in awkward silence for some time after Draco had composed himself. Internally, he scolded himself for allowing Hermione to convince him to let his emotions go and mourn his father for several minutes.

"So. Why Talon?" Draco asked, trying to break the silence.

"Why what?" She asked confused at the sudden conversation that had no beginning. "Why the name, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I guess, I just got sick of everyone calling him 'the baby', or 'the project'." She winced. "I decided to write down a few names after finishing my homework, and that was my favourite for him." Hermione explained.

"Interesting."

"I would have asked for your input, but I didn't much care for it, at the time." The girl teased.

"Oh, that's real nice." He said acting offended.

"It's true." Hermione added.

"Yeah. Well, I think I'll take a shower and clean up before I go to Dumbledore."

"Good idea." She agreed, standing from the bed. That is when they both heard a cry from another room. "Oh, that sounds like a Malfoy not getting enough attention."

"Malfoy's do not screech like that. Must be a Granger trait." He teased, grabbing some clothes to wear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hermione said laughing, happy to have a little of the old Draco back.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione heard from downstairs, followed by knocking on the portrait door.

"Professor Dumbledore." She muttered. "I'll go get that, you go in the shower."

"I'll take Talon in with me." He offered. Draco had started taking the baby in the shower with him if he was due for a bath. Hermione agreed to come and fetch him, so long as he agreed to wear swim shorts until she took the baby and left the bathroom.

"Okay, call me when he's done."

~**~

"Sorry, Professor. I was upstairs… Mrs. Malfoy?" The curly-haired witch was surprised at the presence of the woman beside the headmaster. "Please come in. Draco will be down in about ten minutes." She said offering them seats and going to the kitchenette to bring drinks.

"Miss. Granger. Mrs. Malfoy is here with some troubling news for her son."

"I know. I do apologize for your loss, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said genuinely, taking a seat across from the adults.

"Thank you, dear. How did you know?" She asked worriedly.

"Draco received a letter from the Ministry of Magic this afternoon." Hermione started explaining and she could see the woman's ice-blue eyes widen and then flash in anger. "From what I could tell, they assumed he already knew and the letter was standard in regards to Draco accepting his inheritance. Again, I'm sorry." Hermione double-backed, feeling horrible for being in this situation and for having to talk about money at this time.

"How is he? I mean… he doesn't deal well with things." Narcissa cursed the tear that fell at knowing her son was already dealing with grief without her.

"He's okay. More worried about you, I think. We were about to come to the Headmaster so he could contact you when he decided to have a shower first."

"Do you really think he should be alone right now?" Dumbledore asked, knowing how volatile the young Malfoy's emotions could be.

"He isn't alone, and wouldn't do anything stupid with the baby." Hermione informed him, by turning toward the older man, to address him.

"Baby?" Narcissa asked, feeling like she was missing a vital piece of information. Hermione froze, and then realized why the school had not been stormed by the Senior Malfoy's at the first mention of the project. Ignorance.

"Granger! Talon's done." Draco called from the upstairs bathroom.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Hermione said and that is when the older woman noticed the girl had moved a bag from the side of the room, to the other couch, where she had been seated.

~**~

"Are you decent?" Hermione called through the door.

"Am I ever?"

"No." She retorted, entering the bathroom, where Draco passed the wet, giggling baby through the curtain into her towel-ready hands. "You mother is downstairs with Dumbledore, by the way."

"Really? I'll be out in a few minutes."

~**~

"He'll be right down." Hermione stated as she returned to the common room, and placed the baby on the unoccupied couch to dry him and dress him. Narcissa did not say a word as she watched this new development.

"Narcissa, Draco and Hermione are taking place in a program set by the Ministry. It's a new initiative to discourage teenage pregnancy and show the school how challenging it can be at their age." Dumbledore explained, and the woman visibly sighed in relief.

"So, this baby…?"

"Was created with magic." Hermione added, as she put a nappy on Talon and kissed his chubby stomach, bringing a smile to his shower-flushed face. "As was this one." She said flattening her hand across her t-shirt clad abdomen, where a small bump could now be seen.

"He looks just like my Draco did." Narcissa said, in awe as she watched the blonde baby squirm, reaching his arms out to touch his mother's face, as she finished buttoning up his body-suit. She coughed, and straightened up. "I had read vaguely of this project. However, I was under the impression it was to begin next year with one child."

"I will explain, at some point." Draco said as she emerged from the stairs. "Hello Mother." Hermione was put-out by the impersonal and reasonably cold greeting, until she reminded herself that the Malfoy's were so unlike her own family.

"Draco. I have been made aware by Miss. Granger here that you received a letter from the Ministry."

"I did." He responded, and Hermione was bursting from all the tension in the room from the avoided, and expected, as she saw it, reactions to a death within one's immediate family.

"Miss. Granger." Dumbledore thankfully broke the silence. "Perhaps you and I should retire to elsewhere in the castle until dinner."

"Yes, Professor."

"Narcissa, I would insist that you join us at our feast, this evening." The blue-eyed man offered.

"I may, Headmaster. Thank you." She broke her gaze with the Headmaster to watch the skilled hands of the young woman hoist the baby into her arms, comfortably and bring his bag to her shoulder with ease.

~**~

"Harry reminded Ron of all the work he had forgotten."

"Typical." Hermione laughed with her best-friend.

"Harry tells me that my brother is lost without you telling him what needs to be done." Ginny added. "And that he finds your spending time with Malfoy… suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Apparently. Anything going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked, the smile on her face ever present.

"Yes, Ginny. I think I might be pregnant with his child." She teased. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, 'Mione. Talk to me." Ginny said. "Where were you all weekend?"

"After I left your company, I spent it in my common room. Catching up on some work."

"Yeah, right." The red-head scoffed. "Truth, please."

"Promise you can keep quiet with this? I mean, I am not accusing you of anything, but very little of what I tell you does not get back to Ron and Harry." Hermione tried.

"Not if you absolutely swear me to secrecy." Ginny defended. "But if you do tell me that you're dating Malfoy…"

"Get off Malfoy." She said and then they both laughed. "What I mean is, it has nothing to do with a relationship between us."

"I mean, you guys are getting awfully domestic."

"Ginny!"

"Okay, come on."

"His father died. I was just worried to leave him alone, and he was a lot more content having Talon around." Hermione said quietly and the subject suddenly chilled the room.

"Oh, that is… well, it's good when you think about it in terms of what he has done. But Draco must be so sad." Ginny said and tears started to form in her blue eyes.

"He is." Hermione added with a few tears of her own for how she had found out about the older man's death, in the same way his son had. "He acknowledges the horrible things he did, particularly to him. But it's still his father."

"That's true. Did he open up to you?"

"A little. I could tell he wanted to, but I think he assumes I don't care, since his father would have killed me without a second thought." The curly haired witch explained. "His mother is there with him now."

"That's good." Ginny acknowledged, and comfortable silence broke between them.

~**~

"Have you heard?" Ron said as Hermione, Talon and Ginny entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"That you haven't done your work? Yes, I heard. And no, I am not doing it for you." Hermione remarked, as she secured Talon into his carrier, beside herself.

"No, I did it." Ron added, and then noticed the three staring at him. "Well, most of it. I'm talking about Lucius Malfoy finally getting what he deserves."

"Ron, have a little respect!" She all but shouted, in shock over his cruel attitude.

"For Lucius Malfoy? Are you kidding me?" The red-head yelled back.

"No, for his family." She sneered as she gestured toward the door where Draco and Narcissa had just entered, the woman looking as regal as ever.

"Why should I?" Ron asked, confused. "He was a death-eater, and need I remind you that he tried to kill us on more than one occasion?"

"I am fully aware. But that does not excuse you celebrating the death of a person's father." She said coldly as she got up from the table, picked up the baby, and left without eating. "Inconsiderate git."

~**~

"Drake. And the lovely Mrs. Malfoy, the face of age-less beauty." Blaise greeted as she rose from his seat to offer it to the blonde woman. She raised her hand to decline, and he took it, placing a kiss upon it.

"Blaise. I see Tempest isn't the only one that inherited the Zabini charm. It's good to see it is still being put to good use." Narcissa remarked as she smirked at the young man.

"It's a gift bestowed upon me that I would be foolish not to use." He responded. "Much like your ability to take my breath away."

"Old enough to be your mother, and you still cannot restrain yourself." She said as she began walking away.

"That's my mother, you sick fuck." Draco bit after he was sure his mother was out of ear-shot.

"What's wrong with Granger?" He asked, as watched her storm out of the Great Hall.

"How the hell should I know? We're not telepathically linked." He was so not in the mood to eat but that was challenge with your mother there watching you.

"Well, she just gave it to the Weasel on behalf of you, and your family's honor. Quite beautiful show, if you ask me."

~**~

"Am I completely losing it, or is she?" Ron asked as she recovered from the fight with his best-friend.

"She's losing it a little. But she has never been at our level of hate when it came to the Malfoy's." Harry tried explaining, but was sure he was surrounded by the most stubborn people in England.

"She's barmy. All over Malfoy. I'm telling you, I don't like it." He muttered.

"I know you don't." Harry conceded, knowing this discussion was far from over. And it was only a matter of time before his hot-headed girlfriend got involved in it.

"Nothing I do is ever forgiven easily. This one tried to kill her on many occasions, and had his whole family calling her a mu… bad things." He corrected, not fond of using the word 'mudblood' even in that context. "All that, and she defends them like no one else."

"You know that is not true. She defends us way more. But she won't ever let anyone be treated poorly." He tried. "And if she was as cruel to everyone that was to her, she would never have become friends with us, first year."

"What did we do?" Ron asked.

"You were a complete git to her." Ginny stepped in. "Come to think of it, you still are. Only she attacks you back first before she gets upset."

"I don't like you pregnant." He muttered toward his little sister.

"I don't like you, pregnant either." She yelled back. "No wonder she hangs around Malfoy more than us lately. You're an ass." The red-head swore as she too rose from her seat and left the hall.


	12. I don't need to fall at your feet

**A/N: It will have romance in it, like I have stated. I just do not want to rush it. Clearly, I am taking too long for some dramione fans… lol. I know I am. It's too long for my own liking. But it will be worth it. **

**Glad you still all like Blaise and Narcissa and no one is complaining that the other peeps are OOC, like Draco, Hermione, Ron or Ginny etc. **

**There's a lot in this chapter that I wrote a long time ago, and I finally wanted to incorporate it (mostly the game, the baby playing), whilst giving you a little Dramione pre-love. **

**All issues with Talon's abilities can be directed else-where since I do not include anything my nephew who is also five months old can't do already. Ladies are around 17 weeks prego. I will nail down a definite time-line if necessary. **

**Definitely the longest chapter so far. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 12:**

"Are you sure you're up to playing today?" Hermione asked as Draco was sorting out the last of the line-up for the Quidditch Gryffindor/Slytherin match.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… well, you have had a lot to deal with this week and Quidditch probably isn't the best of ideas right about now." She tried, delicately.

"Ah, you Gryffindor's may have thought you had an out. But no." He teased, and she had to laugh at his clear denial, disguised as arrogance.

"Very funny. What is that?" She asked pointing toward a box that had been delivered that morning, addressed to Draco and had no been opened yet.

"I forgot about that. It's something I asked my mother about ordering for me." Draco said vaguely as he picked up the box and handed it to a confused Hermione. "Open it."

"Okay." She did so, quietly. The box opened to reveal silver tissue paper, and she moved it aside to reveal very green fabric inside. She picked up the first garment and found it was a very small version of what Draco wore as part of his uniform to play Seeker. As she touched it, she realized it felt like all of Talon's other body-suits, only it looked exactly like the one's worn to actually play. It had a matching beanie also. "That is really cute."

"The boy needs the proper attire while watching us defeat you lot."

"You wish." She scoffed, as she held it up against herself, out of habit, and fished around in the box where she could see more things. The second thing she picked up was what looked like a normal pacifier, until she turned it around, and saw a golden snitch attached to the front. There was a plastic snitch in the box. "And this one?"

"A toy." He said simply.

"Does it fly?" She asked excitedly.

"Are you not a witch?" The blonde man laughed without sounding condescending.

"Right." Hermione agreed. "I can make anything fly. Okay, he wears it. But don't think I am showing my face in the Slytherin stands."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

~**~

"Are you coming to the Quidditch match?" Ron asked, as Hermione finished feeding Talon in the Gryffindor common room. Draco had insisted she leave if he was to truly believe she wouldn't run Slytherin's game plan back to Harry Potter the second he left it.

"Don't I always?"

"I suppose. So, it has nothing to do with us playing against Slytherin?" He asked, despite his better judgement.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." She said gathering her things, knowing this was another argument waiting to happen. She stood and shifted Talon to her hip, so he was not pressed against the baby. "Because I have come to every single match since… what… first year? The only reason I am coming today is to watch Malfoy." Hermione added sarcastically. "What is wrong with you, Ron?" She asked even as she stormed out, not waiting for the answer.

"How are we even related?" Ginny asked from the other couch where she had watched that complete mess unfold. "You are truly more stupid than you look, and even that is a challenge."

"You shouldn't have said that." Harry told Ron, trying to diffuse the imminent argument between brother and sister.

"How was I supposed to know?" Ron sounded truly confused.

"We better go change and warm-up before the game." Harry said as he lead his best-friend to the stairs.

~**~

"You're gonna be late." Hermione called up the stairs as she clipped the pacifier onto the outfit and then picked him up.

"I'm ready." He said emerging from his room, his seeker uniform complete, carrying his broom. "Oh, we Malfoy's sure do make this uniform look good."

"Maybe. But then you learn to speak, and then… not so appealing." Hermione teased back.

"I do not hear you denying our attractiveness."

"I'm shocked you can hear anything at all over that ego."

~**~

"You have guts sitting here in the Gryffindor stands with him dressed like that." Ginny laughed as Hermione took her place between the red-head and Luna.

"I'm not sitting in the Slytherin stands just because Malfoy bought him this from Quidditch Supply."

"It's actually rather cute." Ginny agreed, and Luna agreed, sporting her usual lion head-dress.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yep. But now he truly looks like Malfoy in every way."

"True. But look at this." Hermione said as she put the pacifier in his mouth. As soon as he started sucking on it, the snitch came to life, it's wings fluttering much like a real one.

~**~

"Fuck's sake, Zabini!" Draco yelled, as the Gryffindors scored again after getting passed him.

"I don't see you holding the snitch, Malfoy." Blaise threw back, as he flew to other side of the pitch. Malfoy continued seething as he scanned the field for the gold key to his team's success.

He chanced a glance to Harry Potter and saw he was just as lost when it came to the snitch as he was. The other boy occasionally flew in what looked like a determined path, a tactic he once used to distract him.

~**~

"Aww, look at the baby now." Hermione heard from behind her. Lavender.

"Look at his outfit." One of the Patil's screeched. Hermione turned to Ginny who just rolled her eyes.

"And the snitch dummy." The other Patil. "I bet his daddy bought that for him."

"Keep it moving, ladies." Ginny said without turning around. She was trying to remain focused on the game she was not allowed to play.

~**~

"Right there, Scar-head?" Draco called, teasingly. Harry turned toward the blonde and mouthed something inappropriate, before speaking aloud.

"Don't try to distract me cos you're losing once again."

"Time will tell." He said as he started to fly away from the other seeker. He continued to yell orders to his team and scan the field for the snitch. His attention was again gathered by the game, as a bludger narrowly missed him and a beater took a wide swing at it, hitting it as hard as he could. Malfoy watched in horror as the offending object flew at top speed toward the Gryffindor stands. Draco's eyes immediately found the wild-haired girl and the baby wrapped in green that had just dropped his blanket. Hermione bent down with him, as she picked it up, completely missing the fact that the bludger was coming at them full speed, as she remained focused on the baby.

"Damnit, Granger." He swore as he flew as fast as his broom would take him toward the stands, stopping dead in front of Hermione and Talon, mid-air. He took the bludger to the chest before either of them did, but barely flinched as they all heard bones crack.

"Whoa." Ginny said as they watched the blonde take off again, seemingly not noticing his own injuries as he flew back toward the pitch, at the Slytherin beater that had directed the offending object toward them. He leapt at him and they both hit the ground at a dangerous speed. The beater was already caught off guard so having his Captain sitting on his chest throwing punches at his face didn't allow him any time to react, at all.

"Do you have any idea how close that came?" He punctuated with punches between every word. Professors were trying to make their way toward the pitch, and the remaining players stayed on their brooms, at their direction. "You are so lucky I got there in time, you stupid git!"

"Drake, stop!" Blaise yelled as he landed and made for the fight, despite being told not to.

"This idiot has no idea what he's done." Draco sneered. "Not only a baby, but a Malfoy!"

"That is enough!" The booming voice of the Headmaster stilled everyone that was running toward the fighting pair, from the stands. "Mr. Malfoy! You will desist this second. The game is hereby called off until further notice."

~**~

"I warned you that you should have sat out this week." Snape yelled as he was finally let in to speak to Draco. Madam Pomfrey was still not thrilled after having to heal numerous broken ribs, a concussion and other internal injuries, but the Potions Master rarely gave up.

"Had nothing to do with my father's death."

"Then, what the hell got into you?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"A member of my team aimed a bludger at Talon… and Granger." He muttered at the end. "I'm sure her losing the baby because of a Slytherin would not have gone down well with the Ministry."

"And, you stopped it. Why ever did you put your hands on Nott after that?" Snape asked, his disdain at his God-son's defense of the know-it-all evident.

"It's Nott, for Merlin's sake. He pissed me off during a very important game, and got exactly what he had coming to him."

"What the hell is going on between you and Miss. Granger?" He asked seriously.

"Are you kidding me? This project was another brilliant plan by Dumbledore and the Ministry and every other adult who should have just left us to get on with our lives. Now, my actions are being questioned?" Draco all by yelled.

"You are clearly not thinking straight right now. So after you are released from the hospital wing you will sit two detentions with me and answer me properly." Snape snipped. "I can not even imagine what would have happened if your father had been here for this game."

"I did not wish for my father to die." Draco conceded. "But I am through planning my every action based on how he would react."

~**~

"You're back." Hermione stated as he walked through the portrait into their shared common room.

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Five horrible potions later, and I am good as new. What are you doing?" He asked when he noticed that she was sitting on the floor with her wand in her hand. Talon was in his bouncer facing her.

"Watch." Hermione said as she lifted her wand, and non-verbally lifted the toy snitch into the air, it's wings fluttering at her direction. The baby gurgled and reached his hands out as she floated it in front of him. She stopped it when it touched the inside of his right hand, until he closed his chubby fingers around it. Talon made a noise of contentment as he grasped the still fluttering object, bringing it to his mouth, like most things lately.

"Talon, show daddy."

The baby didn't really know what he was doing, but he held the object out, and waved it in the air.

"Good job." Draco laughed as the blonde baby celebrated his own little game with his mother. "You inherited my seeker skills, I see." He spoke to him, not babying his voice at all, still bringing a smile to Talon's face as his father appeared in his line of vision.

"How did you go with Professor Snape?" She asked wearily, knowing he probably wouldn't want to talk about what he did or why he did it, with her.

"Two detentions for not answering his questions how he wanted me to." He said simply as he sat next to her so he could entertain the baby. "Stubborn ass, he is."

"Draco." She reprimanded, quietly. "Language."

"Well, Talon has to know too." He defended, turning his attention to the baby. "Severus Snape is a son of a… "

"Stop, unless you want to get hurt." She threatened, interrupting him.

"Ouch, and here I thought I would be greeted with gratitude and rewarded for my heroic display that saved yours and Talon's lives today." Draco acted offended, and didn't expect her reaction until he got it. Suddenly he found his arms full of Hermione Granger, her hair in his face.

"I can't thank you enough." She murmured into his chest. "I know how much damage it would have done if you didn't get there first, and you got hurt in the process." She said looking up at him.

"I could take it." He said trying to return to his usual cockiness despite his discomfort of the girl hugging him, practically in his lap. He nearly jumped again when he felt a small fluttering where her abdomen met his own. "What?"

"You felt that, didn't you?" She smirked at his confusion.

"You're not going to throw up again, are you?" The blonde asked, looking a little more weary that she might.

"It's the baby moving, you dolt." The witch pushed his shoulder as she sat herself back on the floor, breaking contact.

"Doesn't that creep you out?" He asked, resisting the urge to reach out and chance another feel of the movement.

"Not at all." She sounded offended. "The baby can be startled by noises now, and sudden movements by me. Sometimes it makes me feel queasy, but it's really quite special."

"How do you know all… books." He concluded, answering his own question before asking it.

"Of course. I also made a list of all that is happening every week." She explained as she turned her attention back to Talon, smiling at him. "Not to mention paying attention during parenting classes."

"I pay attention. Mostly." He excused. "I just lose interest when she starts getting into all the gross things that are involved."

"I find it fascinating. To know that the baby can now hear me, or suck his thumb, or roll. It's amazing, really."

"_His_ thumb?" Draco asked.

"Just a feeling."


	13. Denial, thy name is you

**A/N: My apologies on the miss-spelling of Quidditch, in the last chapter. It's just one of those words that doesn't look right no matter how you write it. Has now been fixed, after I noticed. **

**I know all my Dramione peeps are gonna kill me, for delaying the love once again. But it just felt right. And no, there is nothing going on between Hermione and Blaise. I just love their friendship.**

**CHAPTER 13:**

"Okay, you're going to have to explain this to me." Ginny said when Hermione sat with her for breakfast.

"What are we talking about?" The curly-haired witch looked around her expecting a book, or some homework.

"I'm talking about the Quidditch match yesterday." The red-head reminded her as she filled her plate, for the first time in her life, eating like a Weasley male.

"Oh, that." Hermione looked away. "I don't really know." She admitted.

"Well?" Ginny asked again.

"I asked Draco about it. After he explained how he is being punished, I thanked him and hugged him. Then, I guess we got side-tracked." Hermione trailed off, until her best-friend smiled at her too happily.

"Side-tracked, huh?"

"By the baby." Hermione said quickly. "You are insane. Draco was just being protective of the baby."

"That's adorable." She said completely seriously as she saw the blonde at the Slytherin table, Talon at his side being entertained by Blaise.

"Ginny, please."

"No. You are not following. It's not like me trying to get Harry to love the baby. He did that before it even existed." She said looking down at the small bump that was slightly bigger than Hermione's. "You got the Ice Prince of Slytherin, first born heir of Lucius Malfoy, easily the cruelest father in Wizarding England, to care. That's special."

"I suppose." Hermione said, suddenly uncomfortable with this conversation. Thankfully, as usual, Ron and Harry appeared to get their fill of food.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said already talking with a slice of toast in his mouth. Hermione gave a hopeful look toward Ginny, compelling her not to tell the truth.

"Child-birth. Did you know that there is this muc…"

"Ginny, please please stop." Harry begged.

"We're eating." Ron added, as if he was too disgusted to eat.

"Cowards." Ginny laughed. "You are so going to pass out while Luna is birthing your big-headed offspring. Glad I put my money on you being the one to flake out."

"There's bets already?" Ron asked, incensed by it.

"Oh yeah. And that's without seeing Fred and George yet." Ginny laughed. Hermione slipped out while the Weasley's sparred amongst themselves.

~**~

"If it isn't our favourite Gryffindor?" Blaise drawled, flirting ever so obviously, these days for his own amusement to annoy his house-mates. One in particular.

"Oh, Blaise. You know my heart belongs to another." She teased, running her hand along his cheek before slapping it lightly.

"I know. Blonde git." He muttered, smiling. Draco looked up at his best-friend's insult, clearly directed at him.

"Talon is not a git." Hermione scoffed.

"Looking forward to the rematch on Saturday?" Blaise asked, conversationally.

"Oh yeah. Both sides are hilariously competitive. I just hope you boys don't cry when you lose." Hermione threw at them as she picked up Talon and started walking away.

"Quick, wifey's getting away." Blaise said as he pushed Draco out of his chair.

"Pansy-impregnator." Draco whispered, his latest taunt toward the dark Slytherin.

"No one thinks you're funny, Malfoy."

~**~

"Hey, where you going?" Draco asked when he caught up to Hermione. She didn't usually just take the baby away, even if he was sitting with Slytherin's.

"I'm sure I mentioned it. I have to go see Madame Pomfrey, and Talon is due for a check-up as well. I wouldn't have just taken him, but I thought you knew." She explained as they reached the hospital wing.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just time." She said simply. "Did you want to come in?" She offered and saw him struggling with it, deciding to give him an excuse to agree. "That way I don't have to juggle Talon."

"Okay." He accepted.

~**~

"I hate them both." Pansy said as she watched her former love and the Gryffindor girl meet up again at the door.

"You do not. Not Malfoy, at least."

~**~

"Miss. Granger. Come, come." The Medi-witch instructed, surprised when she turned toward the blonde boy. "And Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat here and we'll get started." Before he had a chance to react, he was being pushed into a chair by a bed, as Hermione climbed up onto it and sat cross-legged as she lay Talon down in front of her. He noted that she appeared to know exactly what the older woman wanted and this was not the only time she had to attend to a health check without him assisting in anyway.

"Five months." The woman bristled as she took notes quickly. "Have you started Talon with solids yet, Miss. Granger?"

"Yes." She answered immediately as Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over the baby, noting his measurements, and health. "Some fruit and such."

"Good. He is of perfect health, weight and height all normal. He also appears much happier than I last saw him." She stated, as she looked to the Slytherin sitting silently. "I do hope he remains that way."

"He will." Hermione said confidently as she picked up the baby and held him out to be taken by Draco. She lay back down and Draco watched as the woman moved her wand over Hermione much in the same way she had Talon. Suddenly a plume of smoke appeared from Hermione's abdomen and formed an image above her. Draco was in awe as the baby appeared, tiny limbs moving as if it was aware of the intrusion.

"And all is going as expected with this little one. Would you care to know the sex of the baby?"

"Umm… well?" Hermione stuttered as she looked over at the boy seated at her side.

Suddenly he got up without a word and placed Talon on the bed, as he stormed out of the wing. Madame Pomfrey looked up worriedly to the girl, as she sat herself to hold Talon.

"It's okay." She assured her. "I think I know what his problem is." Hermione tried, as the woman helped her step down from the bed without her hands free.

~**~

"Draco. Long time no." Blaise drawled as his best-friend stormed across the Quidditch pitch toward him.

"We had breakfast together not an hour ago, Blaise."

"Yeah, but we rarely get to raise hell like we used to without the family." He teased. The cold look he received from the blonde Slytherin was one he had not seen in some time.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you sure Granger's the pregnant one? What's with the mood?" He said as Draco got in his face.

"I'm fine."

"Uh huh. And I'm a virgin." He laughed. "You're drowning, Draco."

~**~

"Draco, why the pouty face?" Astoria Greengrass asked, as she started rubbing his shoulders.

"Not now, Astoria." He tried telling the younger girl, before allowing himself to enjoy the treatment.

"It's been so long. I've missed you." She cooed to him, as she came around the couch and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"Naturally." He said arrogantly, as he allowed the girl to close the few inches of distance between their lips. As they continued to kiss, he easily lifted the Slytherin from his lap and carried her to his old dorm.

~**~

"Oh, man. Tie on the door. That's the agreement!" Blaise yelled as he walked in on his best-friend and the younger Greengrass.

"Fuck off, Blaise." Draco yelled as he continued his assault on his willing partner's body.

~**~

"'Mione, how'd you go this morning?" Ginny asked when she saw the girl walking passed her.

"Everything is normal. You?" She asked, but was clearly looking around for someone else.

"Great. Do you want to know what Harry and I are having?" The red-head was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Sure, if you want to share."

"It's a girl." She finally revealed after a short pause. Hermione stopped looking and gave the girl a genuine smile.

"That's great, Gin." She said offering her free arm for a hug. "Congratulations." They hugged until Talon complained.

"We squashing you, little man?" Ginny said kissing the baby, before turning back toward Hermione. "What about you? Tell Aunty Ginny."

"I didn't find out. I wanted Draco's opinion, but he ran out." She said and then spotted Blaise walking near them with Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe. "Hey Blaise."

"Granger, radiant as ever." He smiled, as he stopped walking, as did his companions. "You need something?"

"Have you seen Malfoy? He was a little angry earlier." She said, trying not to sound too much like she cared.

"Yes, I was given the pleasure of his foul mood earlier. I believe Astoria is giving it her all to make him feel better, if you know what I mean." He smirked, trying to assess her reaction. Her face was blank as she absorbed that new piece of information.

"That son of a bitch." Pansy finally said, breaking the silence with her outburst. Tears formed in her eyes as she stormed away.

~**~

"Granger." Draco said as he entered the dorm and gave his appearance one last check. Hermione was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap.

"Malfoy." She greeted, without the anger he was expecting from the second he stormed out of the hospital after agreeing to be there.

"About earlier. I just remembered that Blaise and I…" He started before she cut him off.

"Don't feel the need to lie to me, Draco."

"What are you talking about?" He tried. Hermione took the time to close her book, marking the page, before putting it down beside herself.

"Just don't." She repeated. "It's unnecessary. Blaise was quite figurative with what kept you."

"Jealous?"

"I have no reason to be." The curly-haired witch said simply. "In fact, it was a long time coming."

"What?"

"Got a little too real there, huh?" She stated more than asked. "In the hospital."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, unconvincingly. Anger, once again, rearing its ugly head as his first defense mechanism.

"I understand. You were uncomfortable, and didn't like how it felt. So you indulged in behaviour that you're used to."

"I don't see why I shouldn't." The blonde said. "And it was not for any other reason than meeting my own needs, as much as you'd like to think you know better."

"I don't see why you shouldn't either." Hermione said, her voice still calm. "Go. We wouldn't want your needs not being met."

"What is your problem?" He asked, starting to get angrier.

"No problem." She said smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two babies to think about before getting to my homework."

"Oh, I see. Eventhough I have been nothing but helpful the last two months, I try to enjoy one afternoon, and you get pissed."

"I am sitting here quietly, minding my business, and you have done nothing but lie and act quite aggressive toward me since you walked in." She stood, putting her hands on her hips, tired of remaining calm while he was allowed to express his emotions. "If you don't want to be here, just go. I'm too tired to fight you about this again." She moaned as she pressed a hand to her back, before bending down to tend to Talon who was in his bouncer. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"You don't care. Leave me alone, Malfoy." The girl added, her voice expressing how defeated she clearly felt.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"My back hurts, okay." She complained, keeping her attention on the baby, facing away from his father.

"Let me…" He knelt down beside her and started to rub her back where she was pressing her hand. Her head whipped around quickly.

"Don't touch me." Hermione said coldly.

"Make up your mind."

"I do not appreciate your hands on me after I know how you spent your afternoon. And before you claim my jealousy, it has nothing to do with that." She said convincingly. "It is simply disgusting."

"I was just trying to help." He sneered as he stood. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I require nothing from you, Malfoy." She smiled at Talon, who returned her expression. He jumped and she winced as the portrait slammed shut.


	14. You've become a piece of me

**A/N: I know, you guys want some Dramione affection. It's coming. **

**As you may or may not be able to tell, my knowledge of Latin ranges all the way to using an on-line translator. I can only assume it is correct. __****fetal contego= fetal shield. Just a little extra protection for the active witch-mum-to-be**

**It's a little longer than I planned but I felt like a bitch to stop any sooner. **

**CHAPTER 14: **

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard Talon making this much noise. Ever." Ginny complained, but with a smile on her face as she entered Hermione's dorm.

"He won't settle." Hermione was practically in tears as she rocked the crying baby, who was clearly feeding off her own negativity.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Probably with his... whatever she is to him." Hermione said bitterly.

"Want me to retrieve him and drag him back here by his manhood?" Ginny asked, quite sadistically.

"No." She said quickly, having to raise her voice to be heard over the dramatics of the infant.

"Here, let me try." Ginny offered, not really knowing what she was going to do, but knowing her attitude would be better at this point. Hermione hesitated for a second before handing Talon over.

"I'll go get a few things that might entertain him." She offered, practically running up the stairs.

"Shh." Ginny cooed softly as she put the pacifier back in his open mouth, and rocked him against her chest. "Where's my darling Talon gone? Aunty Ginny's here, calm down." She said calmly, and he paused to look up at her with watery, grey eyes. He started sucking on his dummy and waiting for her to speak again. "Mummy's a bit tense, huh? And your daddy is being horrible."

"He stopped?" Hermione called from the top of the stairs.

"No offense, 'Mione. I think I should take him for a walk, alone. All the drama in this room would make me hysterical too."

"Okay."

~**~

"Hey, Ginny. Baby-sitting duties?" Harry asked when the red-head thankfully took a seat, and settled the almost sleeping baby on her chest.

"Trouble in paradise." She joked. "Well, not so much paradise. It would appear that Draco and Hermione are being so unpleasant around eachother that even Talon can't tolerate their presence."

"What's happened now?" Harry asked, sighing at his best-friend's bad fortune.

"Well, Hermione didn't say anything. But I do know that after asking Draco his opinion of finding out the sex of the baby, he stormed out of the hospital. Then spent the rest of the afternoon, relieving any frustration he had on Astoria Greengrass." She said.

"Greengrass? In Slytherin?" He asked.

"I figured the only part of that story you would pick up, would be who Draco was having sex with. Astoria is a Slytherin in my year, her sister Daphne is a sixth year." She explained quickly.

"And what was Hermione's issue with this?"

"I'm not sure. She tells me it's because instead of acknowledging his feelings about the baby, he went straight back to his old behaviour. Then he returned to their common room lying about where he'd been." Ginny explained. "As for me, I think the fight was a little simpler."

"How so?"

~**~

"Much as I love your company, particularly when you're angry, no others today?" Blaise asked.

"Leave it alone, Zabini." He snarled.

"Ooh, back on last name basis. You need to not get laid considering it actually has the opposite effect on you than it has on the entire rest of the human population." Blaise laughed. "Come on. Tell Blaisey what happened."

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Draco snapped, instantly.

"But Granger's pissed anyway." Blaise concluded. "It's clearly about you shagging Astoria."

"No." The blonde answered, but paused. "I don't know."

"Wifey all jealous?"

"You're starting to thoroughly piss me off by calling her that." He stated as a fact. "She claims she was not jealous, and that she expected me to go off and see to my own needs sooner or later."

"Ooh. Interesting." Blaise said and contemplated the situation for a minute. "For the two most intelligent students in the whole school, you two are idiots."

"Umm… fuck you." Draco said with a slight inflection. "What are you babbling about, Blaise? I am getting well over this whole conversation."

"You accused her of being jealous?" He asked and Draco nodded. "Even if she is jealous, which I would bank my first-born son that she is, you don't say it."

"She started attacking me."

"Did she really?" He smirked.

"Well, she accused me of lying." Draco added, honestly.

"Were you?"

"Yes, but…" He started before he was interrupted by his best-friend.

"Oh, you two are messed up." The dark Slytherin chuckled. "Let me talk to her."

"No chance."

"Okay. Have fun living with her for the next year and a half, Stubborn ass."

"Fine. But stop the flirty shit. No one is buying it, and you just come off desperate." Draco threw back as the two of them started walking to the Great Hall for Lunch.

"I suppose that's one way to get me off Granger's trail." He teased. "The plot thickens in the Malfoy love story."

"You're truly twisted."

~**~

"Potions after lunch. No way to end a meal." Ron complained, his mouth full of food.

"And yet you seem to be having no trouble eating, Ronald." Hermione laughed, despite her disgust.

"She seems okay." Harry whispered to Ginny who nodded in response.

"Her hearing seems okay too." Hermione added, causing Harry to blanch slightly.

"Where's Talon?" Ginny asked, in rescue of her boyfriend. After glancing toward the Slytherin table and seeing she had not given the pleasure to Malfoy.

"Sleeping. Boppy's already with him, so I can go directly to class." She explained.

"Spoken to Malfoy yet?" Ginny tried.

"No reason to."

"What'd I miss?" Ron asked.

"Nothing."

~**~

"What did the git do?" Ron asked Harry as they walked into the Potion's classroom, Hermione already making her way to her desk with Neville.

"Later."

"If everyone will notice they are in a Potions classroom. You will desist with the chatter, find your seat and try not to ruin your chances of a passable potion so soon." Professor Snape hushed the entire room, and had the full attention of the Gryffindor and Slytherin occupied classroom.

"This is a rather simple potion I would expect second years capable of brewing. However, the scores recently produced by this class tell me this most likely pose a challenge to most. The instructions are on the board, begin immediately."

The students were shamed by his blatant attack at their recent essay, and scurried off to produce the sleeping draught they had been assigned.

"Relax, Neville." Hermione tried before the Professor caught her.

"While your marks were acceptable, Mr. Longbottom's were lackluster, Miss. Granger. Allow him to make his own mistakes since your assistance will not help the boy pass." The Professor snapped at the girl, who had the beginnings of angry tears in her eyes, thanks to the stressful day she had already been having.

"Yes, Sir." She said softly and turned her anger to the few Slytherin's who were sniggering. Her look must have caught Blaise's attention as he started hushing the few that had been foolish enough to laugh.

The class was expectedly quiet as several made great messes of the 'simple' potion. Others were nervously dropping metal instruments as they feared the moment their Potion's Master would be behind them inspecting their potions, ready to pounce on any mistakes and deduct points.

"Damn." Pansy swore as she dropped a glass jar of still moving beetles on the ground, shattering it and scattering the insects all over. Some students jumped up onto their stools, others were laughing, as Snape scowled and made his way over to the broken mess to fix it. Neville was particularly distracted as he picked up his next ingredient.

"Neville, no!" Hermione yelled, trying to grab for his arm as he let go of the incorrect ingredient and it fell into the cauldron. The room was instantly plunged into smokey darkness as the cauldron blew up, predictably, knocking several students to the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron bolted instantly to where their best-friend was now laying on the cold floor of the dungeon classroom. Even Draco made his way over, Blaise helping Pansy from where she had been knocked into a shelf.

Snape waved his wand clearing the smoke and then wordlessly put both Hermione and Pansy in a form of stasis, so they could not move, without actually stunning them.

"Weasley, Malfoy, levitate Miss. Granger to the hospital wing. Potter, you assist Zabini in doing the same for Miss. Parkinson. All other students will remain to assist in the repair of my classroom. Go!" He commanded instantly.

"I do not need your help." Ron muttered toward Malfoy as they both raised their wands to take her out of the classroom.

"Nor I your's. Could we possibly just do this without making the situation harder by getting into a fight over which of us can handle a task one simple wizard could manage?" Draco tried.

"Fine." Ron agreed as they walked as quickly as they could toward the hospital wing.

~**~

"What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked sharply as the two girls were brought into the wing and placed in beds next to eachother, their stasis still in place.

"Accident in Potions classroom. Professor Snape did something to them before telling us to levitate them here." Harry explained, not taking his eyes off Hermione, as she remained still.

"I knew this was bound to happen. I warned the Headmaster but he would not allow these girls to be dismissed from the class." Poppy ranted as she ran her wand over Hermione, identifying any problems. She waved it again when she recognized the signature of another charm, often used by adult women that suspected their jobs could be a danger to their unborn child. With another wave, Hermione began moving. "Lay still Miss. Granger. You have a concussion and I suspect took a rather hard fall."

"Yes." She complained, rubbing the back of her head.

"Do you have pain anywhere else?"

"My back, but that had been hurting me already."

"As expected. I will give you a pain-potion for that but you must not take it for another twenty-four hours, until I have fully healed your concussion." Madam Pomfrey bustled around in her cabinet, returning with the small vial, placing it on her bedside. "You will remain here for the rest of the day, and I shall see about releasing you for dinner. Tomorrow you will remain on bed-rest until I have had a chance to run another diagnosis to identify any delayed reactions. As for your back pains, they will come and go for the remainder of your pregnancy, but I must insist you begin allowing others to lift and carry your very healthy five-month old baby, and lighten your schoolbag."

"Very well." Hermione agreed, not getting up from the bed to try and alleviate her head-ache. "Is everyone else okay?"

"I am about to see to Miss. Parkinson. I do hope she had the fore-thought to cast the _**fetal contego**_, as you so successfully did, Miss. Granger." She praised in her usual clipped tone, and Hermione was glad she had cast the charm too.

They all watched as the witch directed her wand over the dark-haired Slytherin and frowned.

"She did not. Thankfully, the baby did not suffer any distress. She fell too?"

"She was thrown a little hard against a shelf. I don't know if anything hit her." Blaise explained, showing them all a serious side they had yet to see in the boy.

"Miss. Parkinson is bleeding. Mr. Zabini, hold the girl on her side away from me so when I lift the stasis, I can tend to the lacerations on her back before she is in danger." Madam Pomfrey directed.

The boy did what he was told, finding the seemingly lifeless girl scarily light as she was easily held onto her side.

With another wave of her wand, Pansy woke and was about to yell at Blaise for holding her so tightly as she started to struggle.

"Blaise, what the hell are you doing?"

"Miss. Parkinson, do not move." The medi-witch all but shouted, scaring the girl who did not know there was someone behind her.

"What happened?"

"Longbottom tried to kill us all in potions, yet again." Draco teased.

"Draco." Hermione attempted defending their friend who had done just that.

"What?" He asked, completely serious. "He should not be allowed to attend that class. Imagine you hadn't cast that charm? Then what?" He asked.

"I don't know. But Neville doesn't ever mean any harm." Hermione tried.

"This is not acceptable." Draco ranted, trying to calm himself, as Ron and Harry watched on strangely.

"Miss. Parkinson, you will also remain here until dinner, and then on bed-rest tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy stay behind, the rest of you may return to class. Mr. Potter, please instruct Miss. Weasley, Lovegood and Bones to come here before dinner so I can cast the charm on all the girls."

"Yes, Ma'am."

~**~

"I would appreciate you follow Madam Pomfrey's orders. She made it abundantly clear that any failure to do so will result in me being punished." Draco said somberly as they made their way back to their dorm.

"I can imagine." She laughed awkwardly, as they entered. Boppy was feeding Talon on the couch. Before Hermione could reach the pair and take the baby, Draco stepped in, gently taking him and dismissing the house-elf, with thanks as not to anger Hermione.

"I missed you all day, honey." She cooed to him, who in turn smiled and made a contented noise. "Come to Mum."

"Don't think so, Granger. You heard the lady."

"I haven't seen him all day. I just want to hug my baby for a little while."

"After you're in bed, I'll bring him in, so you can give him a proper goodnight." Draco compromised.

~**~

"Finally." Hermione complained, putting her book aside, as the two blondes entered the room after a brief knock.

"My sincerest apologies, Granger. Thought you would appreciate me showering him first rather than bringing him in here smelling." Draco entered the room, and then noticed the abundance of cleavage Granger suddenly had, as well as the rounded belly that finally looked like a baby and not just a gaining of weight, in her still conservative buttoned pajama top, and ridiculous shorts.

"Thank you." She said genuinely, as she took the baby and sat him on her lap. "Did you miss me, today?" She asked him and his hands instantly reached out to bring her face closer. Hermione laughed as she allowed him to pull her chin closer, and then attempt a sloppy kiss, that left a mark on her cheek.

"Gross." Draco muttered, laughing.

"He's showing his affection, you germaphobe." She teased.

"Germa… what?" He was confused, and then felt the need to fill the silence that followed. "About yesterday."

"We both had our reasons for reacting how we did." Hermione instantly answered. "You do need to acknowledge what you're feeling, no matter how uncomfortable it has made you feel." She started and he opened his mouth to argue. "And I need to learn to resist some of my own, especially now when every emotion I am feeling is amplified."

"Fair enough."


	15. So kiss me

**A/N: I am once again overwhelmed with the amazing response to this fic. You are all incredible, and I wish I still was able to reply to every review. I answer any questions asked of me, unless you ask me when they are going to get together… ****, for that you must wait :P **

**This update has only been delayed by my lap-top being a perpetual pain in my you know what. The keyboard just randomly stops working, as does the mouse, making it impossible to type anything. This entire chapter was done with on-screen keyboard, and if any of you have ever typed over 2,000 words with it, you know I do anything for my darling readers, no matter how difficult. **

**CHAPTER 15: **

"You know he can't understand you, Granger." Draco pointed out as he stood in the doorway of Talon's room, watching her sitting in the rocking chair, reading to the baby.

"I do know, yes. Especially since he's asleep." She laughed quietly. "But it calms him to hear me reading quietly."

"Evidently enough to fall asleep."

"Yes. Now just to settle this one." She said looking down to her abdomen.

"Does 'he' need settling?" He asked using the word 'he' rather than 'it' considering her confidence that it was another boy.

"Yes. It is definitely a challenge to sleep when everyone time I lay down lately, I have him jostling around in there."

"Did you really want to find out the sex?" Draco asked, as he gently took the baby from her arms, without discussion and tucked him in his cot. He then extended his hand to her, remembering she had trouble getting up from the rocking chair, since she could not lean on the arm to raise herself.

"Thanks. I am not overly anxious to know since I am pretty sure." She shrugged one shoulder, as she led them out of the room. "I figured knowing definitely would be helpful, and perhaps you might've wanted to know."

"I should think about it." He said quietly as they descended the stairs, and sat on the couch.

"Fair enough." She concluded, grabbing her book and flipping it open. She read quietly for about ten minutes as he sat down motion-less.

~**~

"You ought to ask Hermione to borrow Talon for some training." Ginny teased her boyfriend as they started walking to common room.

"Why?"

"Time's running out, Mr. Potter. Before you realise it, there'll be a little baby Potter for you to take care of."

~**~

"Okay, here's the thing." Draco started, and Hermione put the book down, to direct her full attention to the boy. "I don't think we should find out."

"Okay. Any particular reason?" She tried, when she saw he wanted to talk, but was not comfortable. "If you care to share."

"You're going to make fun of me."

"I swear, I won't." She held her hand to her heart, and the look in her eyes told him she was being sincere.

"Okay. Asking questions like the sex of the baby, makes it important." He tried, struggling to articulate his point. "You we're right. Makes it real."

"I know what you mean. It's an attachment we should avoid, but can't." Hermione supplied, looking down at her hands.

"I hate to once again be the bastard here. But this won't be healthy for anyone." He stated.

"I agree." She conceded. "There is no way that this project can be completed without everyone forming a bond to their children, who will vanish next year. Particularly after going through all this." Hermione said as she referred to her belly.

"It isn't right." Draco said simply. "Either you fail for not getting involved. Or get messed up right before NEWT's when you should be the most focused on, when a child you carried for nine months, birthed, named and took care of is taken away."

As soon as he finished talking, he was shocked as Hermione burst into tears, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything."

"No, you're right. I know you're right, I just haven't wanted to think about it." She barely spoke between hysterical hiccups.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." He tried again.

"I don't want to lose him. Either of them." She cried, looking up at the Slytherin boy, tears wetting her cheeks, as she continued crying silently. Without questioning his actions, he pulled her to him and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Her raw emotion matched his own, frighteningly, yet he kept his tears well at bay.

"Me neither. But short of ending it now, it is inevitable." He tried. She sat up and wiped her face on a cloth she kept on the couch for feeding Talon.

"I know." She conceded. "Thank you, Draco."

"For what?" He asked, waiting for her wrath for him bringing up what was clearly a taboo issue.

"Several things. The first was acknowledging a problem you were having, second was sharing. And the third was allowing me to bawl all over you." She laughed, wiping his collar, moving to his throat.

"Stop that."

"What?" She asked, confused. Having such close friendships with two males, she had no idea of impropriety when it came to comfort and general behaviour.

"I think I ought to head to bed." The blonde lowered his head and with his hand, took hers off his shoulder, without releasing it.

"Did I offend you in some way?" She asked, almost angry. As if she was dealing with the old Draco and his disgust at someone of her bloodline touching him. Draco instantly saw her reaction and understood where it was coming from.

"No, no. Trust me, it is not what you think."

"Then why did my helping you bother you?"

"I do not know how to react to you, Granger." Draco admitted. "You are unlike everything I am used to. Not a single thought or feeling goes unexplored." He chuckled, as she sat confused and speechless. "And therefore, I blame your influence for this." He said as he leaned forward before either of them could back out. She gasped as she realized what he was about to do and he used it to his advantage, taking her mouth with his own in a devastatingly amazing kiss. She had no trouble returning the kiss that she would blame later on her pregnant hormones, or his insistence.

Too soon for either of them, they pulled away.

"You kissed me." Hermione stated, her eyes wide.

"Yes I did." Draco agreed. "Goodnight, Granger." He said as he stood and walked up the stairs. Hermione sat in shock for a few minutes before getting angry at his attitude.

"Bastard."

~**~

Hermione woke to the persistent cries of her young son. Usually by the time she located her dressing gown, Draco would have him out of bed. The baby was still crying letting her know that his father was either already on his way to breakfast, or sleeping heavier than usual.

"Good morning, noisy boy." Hermione said as she crept into the room, more tired than usual from her rest-less sleep the previous night. He stopped crying and looked up his mother with the same grey eyes as another Malfoy. "Hope you slept better than I did." He cooed at her in response.

~**~

"Finally." Ginny complained when Hermione made it to breakfast with Talon. "Feeling better?"

"Kinda. I need a word with you." Hermione all but whispered.

"I'm all yours."

"Not here."

"Ooh, sounds like fun." The red-head smirked. "Thought you were supposed to be taking it easy with carrying Buggalugs around." She laughed between covering her eyes and then reappearing, entertaining Talon with a game of Peek-a-boo.

"I'm not, but Draco wasn't there when I woke up, so I had to." She said softly.

"Something wrong?"

"This is what I need to discuss with you. Come to my common-room with me before classes."

~**~

"Spill."

"I'm so confused right now. It's Draco." Hermione said simply. Ginny waved her hand to encourage her to continue. "He kissed me."

"What? Oh, now you really need to share." Ginny was smiling far too happily.

"I don't know. I guess, we were just talking, and then I started crying when he told me that he was pulling away because he didn't want to be so attached that when the babies disappear, it's that much harder."

"That's true." Ginny suddenly looked paler than usual.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Hermione was concerned that she had just upset her best-friend like she had been the night before.

"Yeah. I guess we know it's true, we just don't want to think about it." The red-head nodded, and tried to smile, ignoring the tears forming in her eyes. "So, the kiss."

"Well, we were just talking after that, and since he had comforted me, I was just thanking him. I guess, I made him a little uncomfortable. He was about to go to bed when he told me that he blamed my influence for his actions. Then he kissed me. I'm pretty sure I kissed him back." Hermione explained, smirking at the memory. Ginny started laughing.

"Well, how was it?"

"Huh?"

"The kiss. Does the boy live up to his reputation?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face, as Hermione flushed red.

"Ginny, this is serious."

"Yes, it is. How was it?"

"Well… it was incredible." Hermione blurted out, and then they both started laughing.

"And the problem is?"

"Ginny, this is not a good thing."

"Oh, would you stop over-analyzing everything, and just enjoy this."

"No, because this is only going to complicate things." Hermione complained.

"Only if you complicate it. Come on, just be young and have fun, 'Mione." Ginny said holding Talon up in the air and then dropping him to her face, causing him to laugh contagiously. "See, Talon agrees."

"He would. He loves Draco." Hermione laughed.

"You could too." Ginny added in a sing-song voice. "Class is calling."

~**~

"Mother, is there something else wrong now?" Draco asked when he saw his mother being escorted into the school, the dungeons specifically.

"Nothing of concern, Draco. I was summoned by Professor Snape, and you must be off to classes." She admonished as she kissed her son's cheek and directed him away from her to go to class. "I will come back to you during lunch."

"Okay." He conceded, and walked away. It was always a worry when one's parent was summoned to school, and he had not seen his mother since he returned after his father's memorial.

~**~

Draco took his place next to Hermione as they attended their Parenting class. He was quiet as he stared toward the front of the class despite their Professor not being present yet.

"My mother is here again."

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly, forgetting their expected discomfort with each-other.

"Aside from getting chastised for fighting and Snape overreacting to the point of calling my mother in." He whispered loudly.

"Will she be angry?"

"Not too angry. More embarrassed that she had to come here."

"You sure it's about the fight?" She asked, just as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Yes." Came the end of their conversation, as the class began.

~**~

"This will be your final class before you all leave for Christmas break. Madam Pomfrey has prepared each of you your potions for the time away, information packs, and is making herself available to you for any questions or emergencies. Do not hesitate to contact her." Professor McGonagall explained as she handed a box to each of the girls.

"For this holiday you are not required to remain with your project partners, except of course Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. Please remain behind after class. Any questions?" Everyone remained quiet, some shaking their heads. "Class dismissed."

"See you later?" Harry asked as he and the Weasley's walked passed Hermione.

"Sure." She nodded as Draco took Talon out of his booster seat.

"Professor Dumbledore and I have been discussing what you should do for this holiday, considering it would not be fair to either of you to leave the sole care of your son to just one of you. And Madam Pomfrey informs me that you should definitely be taking it easy, Miss. Granger."

"Does that mean we have to stay here for Christmas?" Hermione asked and did not hide the fact that she was disappointed.

"Oh, not at all. You just need to stay together. Mr. Malfoy, your mother has already agreed to host Miss. Granger and the baby. Miss. Granger, you are going to need to write your mother. You can spend a week at each house should she agree. Then, the Weasleys are hosting a party for all of the project participants on Christmas night."

"Sounds like its all sorted." Hermione almost laughed as she caught Draco's expression at spending the night at The Burrow.

"Yes. You just need to confirm with your family. Now, off you go to lunch. Mr. Malfoy, you're expected back in your common room." Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"My mother."

"Oh, yeah." She conceded, as they started walking out the door. "Here, I'll take the baby."

"That's okay. I think if I take him with me, there's no way my mother could harm me, or even yell at me." Draco said as he lifted Talon higher so they were face to face. "Time to put those good looks to use, Talon. Use what your father gave you."

"Do not corrupt him with your arrogance." She teased, rubbing the baby's soft head, before kissing him.

"So, what? No good-bye kiss for me?" He asked, and she flushed red. "Just kidding, Granger." He laughed as he walked away. "Maybe."


	16. When we meet, it seems I can't let go

**A/N: Was still dealing with my keyboard hating me. Wrote most of this with online keyboard, and then bit the bullet and invested in a new computer despite my poverty. Then my internet started giving me attitude.**

**Longest chapter to date. Enjoy.**

**Draco's still a bit of a 'fraidy 'fraidy cat. A little more dram love for y'all.**

**I have no idea how holidays work at Hogwarts, or in England in general. So I am taking a little writer's liberty and making it up, based on us Aussies.**

**CHAPTER 16:**

"Mother." Draco greeted as he entered his dorm and saw his mother already seated.

"Draco." She stood to greet her son with a kiss on the cheek, but he could tell she was angry as she sat back down.

"Do you want to hold Talon?" He asked, despite the fact he had never seen his mother hold a baby before.

"In a moment. I would first like to ask you why it became so necessary that I be brought down here to hear you're hexing and fighting other students." The cold disciplinarian was back.

"I did not hex him." Draco said as he put the baby down in his bouncer, distraction not working. "Did you hear what he did?"

"No, I did not. You must learn to not react so rashly, Draco." She admonished.

"Mother, he hit a bludger at Talon and Granger."

"Oh, my." She gasped. "I never did care for that Nott boy."

"Exactly." He took a deep breath when he realized he was getting worked up again. "I have never gotten along with Nott, and he did something stupid. So, I reacted like… I don't know. I was angry."

"You acted like a father." Narcissa completed for him, resisting the urge to smile at her son.

"Mother!"

"Do not 'Mother' me." The blonde woman said as he took up the defensive stance. "I can not fault you for that, nor would I want to. However, you do need to remember that your anger can cause more problems than intended."

"I know. But I can't believe he called you in for one fight." Draco sat down next to his mother, and Talon could now see him. He smiled and reached his hands out, at which time, Draco picked him up without comment.

"He's worried about you, Draco. He called me as your godfather, as much as your Head of House."

"He's embarrassed, not worried. He feels I am getting too close to the one person he has resented since he first met, for the wrong reason."

"Pray tell."

"Granger. He has always clashed with her." Draco tried explaining without sounding like a child telling his mother that his teacher is a 'meanie'.

"I'm sure it isn't that." Narcissa dismissed his overreaction with a wave of her hand.

"Well, how about while he was telling me off, he only became truly angry when he found out I was defending Hermione and Talon. He was so _worried _that he felt the need to remind me that Father would not be accepting of any association with her." Talon was silently pulling the Slytherin tie, and trying to direct it into his mouth.

"What is your association with Miss. Granger?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing really." He said and she could see two things happening to the boy. One, he was not being completely honest. Two, he was disappointed in his own answer. Her pointed look forced him to continue. "I did kiss her last night."

"Well, that is rarely nothing."

~**~

"Looking forward to your Christmas?" Ron asked when he felt it safe to enter the conversation between Hermione and Ginny.

"The party at the Burrow will definitely be great. The rest should be interesting." Hermione said choosing her food.

"That's one way of putting it." Harry muttered. "You really okay with spending the week with Malfoy?"

"I spend every day with Malfoy." She said easily, then frowned. "I am not thrilled with spending it at his house."

"Big creepy manor. Not a great way to spend the holidays." Ron teased.

"What my idiotic and insensitive brother is trying to say is, are you sure you're alright spending time in the place you were nearly tortured…" Ginny started, yelling the last two words into his ear. "TO DEATH?!"

"Well, there's that." Hermione mumbled. "I do feel a little better that Lucius will not be there, but it's still going to be tough."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry offered.

"No, it's fine. And I wouldn't want to offend Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione added, and they all heard Ron mumble something, without catching exactly what. "She has been nothing but nice and polite to me lately."

"Fair enough."

"Well, I think I am going to try and get a few hours study before my next class." She announced, standing from the table and pushing her curls behind her ears. "Have fun in Divination, boys."

~**~

"I just did it because I felt it was the right thing to do. She kissed me back, and then I went to bed. We haven't spoken about it." He explained, pretending to bite Talon's chin, causing him to laugh instantly, ticklish to the point where the laugh just burst out of him, at the treatment. Narcissa wondered if her son knew his subconscious actions to entertain the baby and generally make him happy.

"You are an infuriating boy, Draco Lysander Malfoy." The woman shook her head in a way that was not condescending, and appeared contemplative on her own part.

"I didn't do anything." He defended.

"I am not angry. Unless you are aware of the confusion you are likely causing the poor girl who is dealing with enough at this stage." She fixed him with a cold stare before continuing. "You do intend to pursue her properly, yes?"

"Are you actually encouraging me to?" Draco was genuinely surprised at how this conversation had gone.

"I am. Miss. Granger seems to be exactly what you need. Perhaps she can remove some of that Slytherin arrogance of your's." She added.

"You mean the Slytherin arrogance that I was raised with?"

"Let's not be so brash as to forget who you are speaking to." She admonished. "There are certain traits you developed growing up that I imagine she would have problems with."

"I'm sure."

"And Miss. Granger certainly precedes her reputation for brilliance." Narcissa said and watched her son pause, gaping at her. "Yes, Draco?"

"Never thought I would see the day that not only would you be encouraging me to pursue a student outside of Slytherin, but then sit there and compliment her."

"Draco, my son. Disillusions regarding superiority in this world have cost us far too much. I lost your father for such reasons. Do you really want to give up anything that makes you happy?"

"Well, no." He admitted. "But, some might call that spoilt."

"Perhaps." Narcissa said holding her hands out for the baby, which he easily obliged. "But if I threatened to take your entire inheritance away right now, or your little project family, which would you defend harder?" She asked, standing and walking away from him with Talon.

"Mother, what do you think you're doing?" Draco leapt up from the couch and beat her to the door. "Give him back to me." He demanded.

"I guess that answers **that** question." Narcissa smirked. "Sit down, Draco."

~**~

"Are you okay, Luna?" Ginny asked after watching the girl run back into the cubicle as they had been standing at the mirrors in the girl's lavatory, mid-conversation.

"I'm fine." The blonde said sincerely.

"Have you still been sick everyday?"

"I have." She answered, in her usual dreamy tone. "It's fine."

"Is my brother helping you or being nice to you, in any way?"

"Ronald is not bothering me at all. I understand that this is really… odd for him. I suspect that Nargles will bring him around when the baby is born." She smiled, and Ginny could not help but return the girl's constant optimism, as disillusioned as it was.

"Nargles… or something." She added, cracking her knuckles as they exited the bathroom.

~**~

Narcissa was still standing near the door with the baby when the portrait admitted another person.

"I do apologise for the imposition. I just needed to get to my quarters." Hermione said shyly, as she stood in front of the blonde woman, her baby in her arms. "You being a good boy, Talon?" She addressed the child, who gurgled at the sight of his mother.

"Of course."

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Malfoy. I do hope it is under much better circumstances." The curly-haired witch said as she returned her school bag to the rack near the door, rubbing her shoulder at the relief of the lack of weight.

"Just lovely, dear. I do pray my Draco is treating you perfectly."

"He is, thank you." She smiled at the woman, and then turned to the son in question. "I am just going to go up for a nap, before my next class. Do you want me to take Talon so you can go to lunch?"

"No, you go on up. I'll call Boppy if you're not up before I leave for my next class."

"Thank you, Draco. Do not let me interrupt your conversation any longer. I just want to thank you for offering your home for the holidays, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Not at all dear. I fear that Christmas without my son, my 'grandson' and your own presence would not be too agreeable." She assured the girl. "And please call me Narcissa, or Cissy."

"Only if you agree to call me Hermione." The younger girl added, and then kissed the baby's cheek. "I guess, I'll see you next week."

"I'm looking forward to it. Now, off you go to rest." She said, just commanding Hermione enough that she was reminded of her own mother.

~**~

"Ron failed his first evaluation, it is so funny." Ginny gushed as Hermione helped her pack her bag for the Christmas holiday.

"That's not good, Ginny. He'll be losing marks for the project."

"Perhaps that'll teach him for being an inconsiderate git." Ginny added.

"You are going to have to learn to get along for at least the next few weeks." Hermione warned her. "What are you two fighting about now?"

"Luna has had morning sickness everyday since she got pregnant, and he has not even cared at all."

"Is that normal?"

"Madam Pomfrey said it is. Now that we are all so far along, there is a potion that may help her." Ginny explained. "She remained so calm and patient with it."

"That's Luna. And so eventhough none of us were aware that she was still getting sick, you're mad at Ron?"

"He should have known. The point of this project isn't just for us to get the always delightful and comfortable joys of pregnancy." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Good point. Ron failed his evaluation?" Hermione asked, setting her wand down after packing the last of the girl's clothes into the trunk.

"Yep. They actually evaluated the baby in utero, to test if it recognized both parents. It did not register anything for Ron. Then he failed on assisting his partner in simple tasks that have become more difficult."

~**~

"What are you doing up?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes to open them properly as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "I don't believe you are this behind in your work. Infact, I don't believe you're behind at all."

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I could use the time to make sure all my assignments were in order." Hermione explained, pulling her hair away from her face, and knotting it with her wand. "And you?"

"Needed a drink." He said as he walked into the kitchenette, and took two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. He returned to the common room and sat next to her, handing her a bottle.

"Thanks." She said stretching her neck before leaning back into the couch, making her girth appear even bigger. Draco was finding himself more fascinated with it everyday.

"Talon wake up?"

"Not a sound."

"So, why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know. I guess, I am just a little anxious about the next few weeks." She tried and he turned his head to the side in questioning. "My mother doesn't know about the whole project since I wanted to explain in person."

"She doesn't know I'll be there?"

"She's expecting a male guest that isn't Harry or Ron. For that, there is a lot of confusion." She smiled and he suddenly became worried for the meeting with the older Granger, if the daughter was anything to go by.

"Should be interesting, if nothing else." He said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it'll definitely be interesting. Especially if anyone in my family drops by, or my friends."

"Blaise will probably spend the whole first week at the manor with us, if his mother has a new husband by then."

"How many has she had?"

"Five, so far. Tempest's father died last year, so it won't be long."

"Wow. Well, it would be nice to have him around too."

"Afraid you'll get bored in my house, Granger?"

"Not at all." She said as if covering something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's the manor isn't it?" He asked, looking her right in the eye to catch a lie. "Many may be ignoring what happened in that house, but you and I both know it is not ever that easy to forget torture."

"I do not have any problems with your house, Draco." She turned her attention back to her assignments on the coffee-table.

"Draco, huh? You must be really nervous. Now whose the one hiding true feelings?"

"Okay, I would love to be able to say that I will be fine when I am standing in the same place where I was almost killed by your aunt." She said and he flinched at the word that linked her pain with his family. "I may very well walk in there and completely freak out. Especially now with my every emotion linked to tears."

"I'll talk to my mother. She'll understand that you can't come into the manor."

"No." She whipped her head around so quickly in protest, that it almost scared him.

"Honestly, she won't get mad."

"I think that I need to go there. Although I would prefer if it was just you and I when I first came to your house."

"Then if you're sure, I'll make sure it is just us when you first walk in there." Draco assure her.

"When did you get so thoughtful?" She asked, punching him in the arm.

"It's all your fault. Why'd you have to be so good at everything?"

"I'm not good at everything."

"You're a good mum." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She did not even register the compliment before she flew across the couch and met his lips with her own, thanking him with the passionate embrace. Draco responded in kind just as quickly, threading a hand in her hair and one behind her back pulling her as close as he could with their baby in the way.

"Uh, thank you." She said softly as she pulled out of the boy's embrace.

"You're definitely welcome." He laughed.

"This is so wrong." Hermione said sitting on one of the other couches and put her head in her hands.

"You can blame being over-tired for it, if you want." He offered, the previous smile gone from his face, and the disappointment not missing in his voice.

"Is that what you want?"

"Did it seem like I had a problem kissing you?" He asked, shortly.

"Well, no. But you don't think this whole thing is completely insane? I mean, our history is so full of bad blood, pun intended." She ranted. "None of this would be happening if we weren't put under such circumstances."

"Perhaps not, but it has, and I have no problem with it." Draco added sincerely. "There is a lot in our past to get over, but I am not going to apologize for pursuing this eventhough I know I do not deserve happiness."

"Draco."

"No, I am fully aware of my worth, Hermione." He stood and started making his way back up the stairs.

"Wait." She tried calling after him, finally getting up fro m the couch, and following him up the stairs. By the time she caught up with him, he was already in his room.

~**~

"Open the door." She said loud enough for him to hear without disturbing the baby next door.

"Go to sleep."

"No. Open it, or I will." Hermione threatened.

"Fine." He stood in the doorway, and looked over her shoulder as if expecting someone else. "What is it?"

She walked into the room, disorientating him as she pushed his slightly out of the way. She sat down on his bed, much to his surprise. "Close the door so we don't wake Talon."

He followed her instruction with his brow raised in question as he approached her and stood infront of her.

"Yes?"

"Sit, so I can save my neck staring up at you." Hermione patted the bed beside herself and he reluctantly took a seat. "I am just trying to be cautious, Draco." She said simply.

"I know. This just feels like the right progression." The blonde added, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

"Yes, it does." She agreed, once again closing the distance between them.


	17. Home sweet home

**A/N: My apologies on the delay. Just started back at uni and have been a little crazy. And working full time hours also. But no excuses, here it is.**

**Hope you all like. It is pretty plottish, and not so much lovey ;)**

**Thinking of making another banner to include a few more characters. I love Tempest, and she will appear more. I have started writing what happens at the Granger's and Weasley's. It will be moving along shortly. **

**Longest chapter to date, once again. The chapters don't appear to be getting shorter. Lol. **

**You'll notice I didn't mention the name of the next baby in the dream. Still deciding on the name and whether I do want it to be a boy. **

**The DH flashback isn't exactly canon cos I didn't have the time to find it, and since I changed it, it didn't really matter. And I looked to see what room the scene occurred in, but couldn't even find that. **

**CHAPTER 17:**

"_**Mummy!" The little boy shouted as he ran at full speed toward Hermione, his wavy blonde hair tumbling behind him. **_

"_**Yes, Talon." She laughed as she caught the boy before he ploughed into her legs. "You mustn't do that or you could hurt yourself."**_

"_**Yes, Mummy." He agreed, looking up at her with a cheeky grin. **_

"_**What are you up to?"**_

"_**Nothing." The boy added, unconvincingly. **_

"_**Talon Malfoy!" Draco appeared seconds later, his commanding voice causing the boy to cower behind his mother's legs. **_

"_**What's happened?" Hermione asked, instinctually rubbing her eldest's head in a comforting gesture as his tried to wrap both arms around her.**_

"_**Talon, tell your mother what you did to your brother." Draco said to the young child, four years old, going on twenty. **_

"_**Mummy, I didn't." He tried, and now she knew he had definitely done something.**_

"_**Talon?" She said warningly. **_

"_**Daddy's wand fell on the floor and I was only picking it up." His grey eyes were shining with hope that his mother would believe him. "And then something happened."**_

"_**And what happened to your brother?" **_

"_**He's blue." The child added simply.**_

"_**Pardon."**_

"_**You heard him. Talon picked up my wand and turned your son blue."**_

"_**So they're my sons when they're fighting eachother?" She asked. "Talon, go to your room and wait until we decide on a punishment. This is very serious."**_

"_**Yes, Mummy." He said sadly, putting his head down and walking to his room slowly.**_

"_**So, what do you think?" Draco asked.**_

"_**I think you're the one that should be punished. How many times have I told you to keep your wand where Talon cannot get it? One day something worse than him turning his brother blue is going to..." Hermione started until she was interrupted by his lips on hers. She enjoyed it for a few seconds before pushing him away. "Do not do that, thinking you can shut me up by kissing me."**_

"_**I wasn't trying to shut you up. You ranting couldn't be any sexier, so by all means, please keep yelling at me." He smirked. Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, refusing to rise to his bait. She huffed and stormed away from him to heal their youngest, who was still blue. "Not to mention the view from behind." He whistled.**_

"_**You are unbelievable." She yelled back, as he chuckled deeply.**_

"_**And I love it when you shout that."**_

"Wow." Hermione muttered as she slowly woke up, her dream fading long before her eyes opened. "Weird."

* * *

"Hi."

"Why are you being awkward?" He asked, finally done with pretending not to notice the change in the girl. If he was honest with himself, he would fear she was no longer happy with the direction they agreed to take their relationship in the night previous.

"I'm not." She said unconvincingly. He shot her a look to show her that he was not buying the lie. "Fine. I just had a dream and Talon was all grown up in it. I guess, it's just sad that it can't happen."

"I understand." He said putting his arm around her shoulders until she pushed him away.

"Could you please wear a little more after-shave, Draco?" She moaned sarcastically, putting her hand over her mouth, and nose. "Did you bathe in it?"

"No. This is very expensive cologne, I'll have you know."

"I don't care. It's making me sick." Hermione said, and then pleaded with him. "Could you please just change your shirt?"

"Fine." He huffed but she could tell he was not really angry.

"Thank you."

"The Headmaster wants to see us in the hospital wing." Hermione called up the stairs.

"Do you know why?" Draco asked when he came down, bringing the last of his luggage.

"I assume it is for our evaluation. Others have already had theirs and Ron did poorly on his yesterday." Hermione said, putting a beanie on the baby's head to combat the chill in the castle.

"He would." Draco muttered, but her cold look told him he was busted.

"Be nice." She warned.

"So, what do they do in this evaluation?"

"I have no idea. Something about testing the baby's recognition of both parent's voices, how much assistance is being offered to the pregnant partner by the other partner. Things like that." She said vaguely. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Mostly." She laughed, sitting down on the couch, Talon sitting in her lap running his chubby hands through her hair.

"Mostly?" He asked, as she flinched.

"Yep. Come here." She said quickly, summoning him with a wave of her hand. He went willingly, and sat on the couch beside her.

"What is it?"

"Check this out." Hermione grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly where her own hand had just been. There was a flutter of movement every few seconds. "The baby has the hiccups."

"You are so lying." Draco teased as he replaced his hand with his face, putting his cheek and ear to the location of the disturbance.

"If you had read any of literature that I have left for you, you would know that I am not lying."

"I would also know that I am so beyond bored..." He started and was interrupted by Talon grabbing a handful of the man's blonde hair and laughing hysterically as he reacted badly. "Ow."

"Talon, no." Hermione tried to tell the boy as he continued to yank any of the locks he could grasp.

"Don't laugh, help me." He complained. She was too far gone, laughing, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't. Get daddy, Talon."

* * *

"Hurry along, Arthur. The children will be arriving any second." The Weasley matriarch called to her husband as he finished locking up the car. Their twin sons had met them outside King's Cross station to help get all of them back to the Burrow.

"Molly, need I remind you that our youngest is not thrilled to be coming home?"

"Oh, Ginevra is just a little emotional." Molly said dismissively.

"Sounded more pissed off, to me." Fred muttered to his brother.

"That's the impression we got." George added, after noticing their mother had heard their exchange.

"I mean, she actually sent a howler."

"That was what truly impressed us." George finished, and the woman turned to glare at her sons.

"Absolutely." Fred laughed until his brother elbowed him and gestured to Molly. "I mean, it shocked and appalled us."

"No manners, these kids." George complained, shaking his head. Molly turned back around and Fred knocked his doppelganger on the back of the head for the elbow to the gut.

* * *

"Talon has not stopped crying since he woke up." Draco said when Hermione walked into the carriage they had claimed for the baby to be set up.

"Maybe he's afraid of the train. It would be very loud for a baby." Hermione tried, sitting down to take the baby and try and sooth him.

"Maybe. He won't eat either."

"Sounds like he's in pain." The girl said rubbing the baby's back, and holding him as close as she could. "He feels very warm, but that could be because he's crying. Could you hand me my wand, and I'll see if he has a fever?"

"Okay."

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked, worriedly.

"Yes. I think he's teething." Hermione said putting her wand down. She used a quick charm to clean and freeze one of his soft plastic toys, and put it to his mouth. He promptly started sucking on it, quietly. "Is that better?" She asked him, as he gnawed at the toy.

"It worked." Draco all but cheered, at the finally quiet cabin. "You are truly brilliant."

"Not really. Just remembering in a letter from my mother, that Emma started teething much younger than Talon is now."

"Isn't he too young for teeth?"

"He won't necessarily get them straight away." She said. "You should have read something I gave you."

"I promise, I will before this baby is born." He swore. "If I get the time."

"Uh huh." She agreed, disbelievingly.

* * *

"Gonna miss this little guy." Ginny said as they said their goodbyes on the platform.

"You'll see him again in two weeks." Hermione told her. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Are they seriously gonna cry about two weeks?" Ron asked Harry rather loudly.

"It appears so."

"Ron, be nice to Ginny. Let's not forget her ability to hurt you." Hermione told her best-friend as she hugged him.

"She can't use magic."

"You think that'll make a difference?" She asked, and he paled.

"Guess not." He muttered. "You will owl us if that git does anything?"

"Of course, but try not to call him a git."

"Well, I wouldn't if he wasn't one." He reasoned and she shook her head knowing she was not going to win this argument.

"Bye, Harry. Have fun at the Burrow for two weeks."

"I will. Try to have some fun, 'Mione, and call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Oh, look at you beautiful girls!" Molly Weasley pushed through the crowd and grabbed her youngest child in a hug. "You're both glowing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said trying not to laugh at the disgruntled expression on Ginny's face. "I must be off before I keep the Malfoy's waiting."

"Of course, dear. You'll visit before Christmas day, won't you?"

"I'll definitely try. Bye Ginny."

"'Mione, you have to write to me. I'll kill my brothers without your help."

"Harry will be there." She said laughing.

"He's still a guy that has no idea what thoughts are running through my head."

"I'll write." She told the desperate teenager. "You'll be fine."

"Are you ready to leave?" Narcissa asked as she stood by a large black car, much to Hermione's surprise.

"We are, Mother."

* * *

"Mother, could you take Talon out into the garden? I just want to show Granger around the house and make sure she's really satisfied with her room, without feeling the need to agree with you."

"Draco, allow the girl to take her time. And if she does not want to go in the Parlour, do not insist, do you understand?"

"I do, but she wants to. She just doesn't want anyone else around when she does."

"Go. Send Kelpy to me when you're ready, and I'll have lunch served." The woman said taking the baby from her son's arms. "Draco, did you know you had a pacifier like this one?"

"No, I didn't."

"Your father said from that day on that you would be the Slytherin seeker." She smirked. "I couldn't believe when the silly man was proven right."

* * *

"How you feeling?" Draco asked as he led her through the house, closer to the Parlour.

"Pregnant. You?"

"Not really." He joked. "Did you want to sit?"

"I'm fine, Draco. I might slip into a coma when I get to bed, but for the moment, I am fine. Just ready to get this over with."

"Let's do it then."

_flashback, deathly hallows_

"... Filthy mudblood. Crucio!"

"No!" Hermione shouted, her eyes scrunched shut, only allowing tears through, her hands at either side of head.

Draco's voice faded, until she was back in that room, pain wracking every inch of her body as she fought against the evil witch's curse, refusing to submit.

She had experienced this memory before, but this time was the first that it changed in her mind from her clear recollection of the day she almost died in that very spot. This time, rather than seeing Draco in the corner shuddering at what was happening to her, the boy was holding their baby son, and Bellatrix turned on them when torturing Hermione's body was not enough.

"I will get what I want, Mudblood. Maybe I should destroy your little family, and the shame it will bring to this house."

"No!" She screamed and the woman simply laughed, turning her wand toward her nephew. "Don't touch them, I'll talk."

"Hermione." Someone protested.

"I have to do this."

"Hermione, it's Draco. You're okay." He assured her, holding her tight, to stop her thrashing and hurting herself. "You're safe."

"Draco?" She asked, and he could see that she was starting to process her surroundings. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She noticed that they were sitting on the floor, his hands holding her arms down. That is when she realized that she had obviously pulled her wand out in defence and could have very easily hurt him thinking it was Bellatrix.

"No, but I might have grabbed your arms enough to bruise you. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"It's fine. Thank you, Draco." She said genuinely, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, with his sleeve. "I mean that."

"I know. Just wish I could have done something the first time around."

"Don't. I am not blaming you at all. You did what you had to do to survive. And I am fine." She assured him. He kissed her forehead softly as he got up and helped her to her feet.

"Let's go check on a certain pair."

"Okay. Thank you, Draco."

* * *

"Mum, what is Luna doing here?" Ron asked when he saw her and her father walking up the path with her trunk, toward the Burrow. He threw the gnome he was still holding and it flew over the fence.

"Finish that up and then come and help Luna get settled." Molly said simply, closing the kitchen window before he could protest.

* * *

"You want to crawl, don't you?" Narcissa asked softly as she put the little boy down on the perfectly mown grass and sat down next to him after transfiguring her skirt and tights into pants. "You're certainly clever enough to figure it out." He cooed, as he raised himself onto his arms, his chubby stomach still touching the ground.

"See, you're smart enough to talk. Well ahead of my Draco already, not that I am surprised, considering your mother."

"Did I not catch up, eventually?" Draco asked as they approached the two on the grass, much to Draco's surprise to find his mother in such a position.

"I suppose. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes." Hermione said and the Malfoy's laughed. "What?" She turned to Draco.

"Hungry, are we?" He teased.

"She is eating for the baby as well, Draco." Narcissa admonished, as the blonde boy helped her rise from the ground gracefully.

"And I bet I still eat less than you." Hermione added. "Pick up your son."

"Yes, Ma'am." He mock saluted, and his mother smiled at the pair. The girl was definitely what the boy needed, in her opinion.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room, with Ginny in front of him, receiving a back rub.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Ron complained as he walked into the room.

"He's rubbing my back, you virgin." Ginny muttered, enjoying the treatment she was receiving too much. "Mum says to take Luna's trunk upstairs for her."

"Why is she here?" He said.

"Be nice, because if you hurt her feelings, I am going to hurt your face."

"Moody witch." The red-head said under his breath as he skulked out of the room.

"Inconsiderate ass." She called after him.

* * *

"You'll be staying in Ginny's room, dear. I have moved Ronald's bed in there for you to be comfortable."

"There is no need. I can sleep out here with the haskies." She said dreamily.

"The what, dear?" Molly asked and then remembered her children speaking of the girl's imagination. "Never mind. It's done. Come in the kitchen for some lunch."

* * *

"Mistress Malfoy?" The elf seemed terrified to be interrupting the meal.

"Yes, Kelpy." She said calmly, and Hermione was glad that the icy Malfoy Matriarch did not return when addressing the usually poorly treated creatures.

"Mr. Zabini is here."

"Didn't take long, Blaise." Draco stood from the table and Hermione instinctively rose to greet the newcomer to the room.

"His name is Carl." Blaise grinned, and they all knew he was speaking of who was soon to be his fifth stepfather. "Tempest?"

His call was followed by loud running steps, before a dark little girl bounded into the room.

"Aunt Cissy!" She then lowered her head for shouting into a dining room, thinking she was to be punished, as if she were home.

"It's okay, Temmy." Blaise assured her, speaking gently. "But, do be polite. Our apologies for disrupting your lunch, Narcissa." He said taking her hand in his and kissing the top.

"Not at all. Do sit down."

"Look, Blaisey. It's a baby." The little girl said standing in front of Talon's seat, poking his feet until he laughed from being tickled.

"Yes. That's Talon." Her brother explained. "He's Draco's baby."

"No! My Draco." She shouted, running from the room. Hermione had watched the little girl full of personality enter the room, attempt at being aristocratic, and then leave after finding out Draco had a child. She turned to Draco full of questions.

He shook his head as he rose from the table, smirking at the child's dramatic exit. He moved out of the room in the path that the three year old had run.

"Tempest is very protective of Draco." Narcissa said simply, as she waved her wand to set two more places at the dining table. "And the youngest Zabini does enjoy attention, unlike her older brother."

"I do enjoy your attention, Lady Malfoy."

"Can you believe this boy, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, smiling to the girl as Draco returned with Tempest grasping his hand.

"They are determined, if nothing else." Hermione added.

* * *

"You don't think Mum is trying to set us up, is she?" Ron asked when he caught Ginny walking up the stairs to her room.

"What? You and Luna? You should be so lucky." She laughed. "But, probably. You know Mum."

"Yeah."


	18. Tell 'em that it's human nature

**A/N: Broad apologies. Really, I am so sorry. Third year, and exams are just not very understanding if you want to be able to write as well. Literally impossible to do anything but study and work. **

**Also, you all seem to hate Ron and are waiting for him to get good. Don't worry, we had this problem with Draco. **

**Again apologies on some technical errors. I do scene breaks when I type them on word, but they sometimes disappear when uploaded. I'll go back and fix any that I can see. **

**I wanted the party and the last of the visit to Malfoy Manor in this chap, but it was getting and taking too long. So, it'll be in the next chap, along with some tension between our favourite couple. Then the visit to Hermione's. It will up very soon, also. I promise. **

**This is a bit of a filler chapter. Plot coming soon. Eventually. At some point. Maybe. **

CHAPTER 18:

"Draco, have you seen this?" Hermione said getting his attention from him feeding Talon his breakfast.

"What is it?"

"The Daily Prophet; _'A sixteen year old girl, and seventeen year old boy have disappeared from Doppelmeyer Magical Institute of America. The students, who will remain anonymous, have apparently willingly fled from their school and families, to evade a Ministry assignment._

_Friends of the pair tell that they were taking place in an initiative by the Ministry of Magic, to discourage pregnancy in sixth and seventh form students. Headmistress Tamsilin, of Doppelmeyer M.I.A has informed this writer that the girl was approximately six months pregnant, via a spell. Fears have arisen for the other students taking place in the initiative at that and other magical schools, including at our own Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A source tells that participants include Harry Potter, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and children of known Death-eaters. This writer is hoping that this is not another failed attempt at order by the Ministry._'"

"This writer better get used to this story, now that an idea has been hatched." Draco added. "Many more are gonna start doing it."

"I'm afraid so. Can you imagine anyone at Hogwarts running away?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy would be running away from the kid." He teased. "But the most likely to want to keep their offspring... would probably be..."

"Who?" She asked when she saw his hesitation.

"Us."

* * *

"Hey Luna." Fred called toward the blonde girl as she sat on the lounge seat outside the Burrow.

"Hello, Fred and George." She greeted them politely, batting invisible creatures from each of their shoulders.

"Could you do us a favour, Luna?" George asked.

"We have a new sweet we would like to treat Ron with." Fred continued, to be taken over by his twin.

"Before we start making them for the store."

"What does it do?" The girl asked, accepting the wrapped item.

"Nothing bad." They said at the same time, smirking as she walked away with the joke-shop item, to their unsuspecting little brother. "Unless you deserve it."

"Do you think it's bad karma to use Luna Lovegood like this?" George asked as he and Fred walked in the opposite direction, to get some distance between them and their mother when she discovered what they did.

"Nah. If anyone is going to get struck down it'll be our dear Ronniekins."

"Agreed." They finished in unison.

* * *

"What was that all about?" The girl had finally caught up when he went to his bedroom. She glared at him for making her chase him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco tried.

"Making comments like that. What are you playing at?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing. I meant absolutely nothing except of all the people involved, we are probably the worst off."

"Possibly. You are not thinking of doing something foolish, are you?"

"What would you consider foolish?" He asked, sitting down on his bed, clearly avoiding the question.

"Promise me you won't make this harder than it is already going to be." She sat down next to him, and used his chin to turn his face toward her.

"I cannot promise you anything. I am not planning anything, but I have been told I act rashly, at times." He finished, leaning forward to give her lips a peck.

"That's true." She teased, doing it back. "Now, what is going on between you and your mother?"

"You drive me crazy." He muttered, smirking at her.

"All part of my charm. Tell me now, Draco."

* * *

"Ronald, your mother told me you had gotten ill from what I had given you. I'm apologize." Luna said genuinely.

"No Luna. It was my brothers." Ron tried to explain, as he slowly lowered himself to the chair, his nausea easing somewhat as he did. "And even they were only harming me on your behalf."

"I would not have given it to you if I knew."

"I know. Look Luna, I am really sorry about acting like a prat lately." The red-head said.

"You're fine."

"No, I'm not. That is why I feel so awful right now. That's the point."

* * *

"I do hope you don't mind, but I am hosting a small gathering this evening for some close friends of mine." Narcissa announced at the completion of lunch.

"Mother." Draco complained from where he was sitting at the dining table.

"What is it, Draco?"

"A small gathering? I imagine Hermione doesn't want to spend the night here surrounded by one hundred of your closest friends." He muttered.

"Draco, it's fine." Hermione tried to assure him, as well as herself.

"No, it isn't."

"Draco, walk me to my room so I can lay down before the party." The girl interrupted when she saw him getting angry at his mother, confirming her suspicion of his problem with the older woman.

* * *

"Fred and George!" The Weasley Matriarch shouted from the kitchen causing all red-headed children in the house to shudder and thank Merlin if they were not the one's being summoned.

"Looks like she found Ron." Fred said as he and his brother made their way down from their room, hesitantly.

"This'll be fun." George replied.

"Well, it was nice having you two in the family. I'm gonna miss you both." Ginny teased, wiping non-existent tears from her eyes as they passed her room to go downstairs.

"Was totally worth it." Fred and George agreed, as they reached the bottom step.

* * *

"Talon. Talon, Talon, Talon, Talon."

"Tempest, sweetheart. He is not going to answer you. He's just a baby." Narcissa said looking up from her book to the children on the blanket, covered with toys for them to play with.

"But he did, Aunt Cissy."

"What did he say?" The woman asked, thinking the child would give her a clearly imagined conversation between herself and the seven-month old baby.

"He said dada. Isn't he silly calling me that?" She asked, laughing at the little boy.

"Talon said dada? Why don't you go get Hermione for me?"

"I don't want to." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hermione is not trying to steal Draco away from you, Tempest." Narcissa marked her book and put it down to assure the child.

"Yeah." She cried with an inflection at the end to emphasise her point. "I see them playing kissy face."

"Is that right?"

"Da!" The little blonde boy shouted excitedly, and Narcissa turned to see her son and Hermione walking up the path toward them.

"Oh, he so did not call you first." Hermione cursed, but she was smiling at the child's outcry for his father.

"The boy's a genius." He smiled, picking the baby up and throwing him in the air, causing both adult women to gasp, as Talon laughed brilliantly landing in his father's hands. Draco put the boy back on the floor with Narcissa.

"Boys." Hermione muttered. "Do you want to come play with me, Tempest?"

"No."

"Temmy." Draco admonished, but Hermione could tell that he was not being as harsh as he could be.

"It's okay. I was just going to paint my nails for tonight, and just wanted to know if you wanted me to do yours too, but..."

"Can I?" She asked excitedly, as she looked from one adult to the other.

"So long as you say sorry to Hermione first, for shouting when she was asking you something."

"Yes, Aunt Cissy." The little girl agreed, quietly. "I'm sorry. I won't shout no more."

"That's good." Hermione said putting her hand out for the child that happily took it and skipped alongside her as she made her way back up to the manor, chatting animatedly about all her favourite colours.

"We'll talk later about this playing kissy face." Narcissa teased after the girl, who blushed.

"Don't blush Granger. You love it." Draco added, smirking.

"Not so much that I would miss it if it stopped." She threw back.

"Cruel." He muttered, laughing. Draco frowned when he looked up to where his mother was still playing with Talon.

"What is the matter, Draco? I'm sure she was only teasing." Narcissa laughed.

"No, it's not that." He almost snapped. That got her attention and she turned her ice-blue eyes on her son. "Who are you?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Where was this woman when I was growing up? I thought you acted differently with Tempest but she is a little girl, and it didn't bother me. But with Talon, you treat him much better than I remember being treated."

"You think I didn't care for you, Draco?"

"Don't get upset. I know you did. Did father stop you from acting like this toward me?" Draco asked, lowering his tone when he saw that it was bothering his mother.

"Your father was a good man. He never put his hands to me in anger, or you." She said as tears started to trek down her porcelain cheeks. "But he wanted you to be a warrior, for lack of a better term. I'm glad you weren't, but it did make it difficult to coddle you, Draco. I apologize for not being a better mother."

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. You are a good mother." He tried to assure her, as he moved to hug her. Narcissa stiffened slightly before accepting his affection.

"I think this is the first time you've hugged me since you were Talon's age."

"Blame Hermione." He muttered, as he released the woman. "Never had so much affection in my whole life, than I have in the last few months."

"So I've heard." She teased.

"Da!" The baby shouted from the ground.

"Now he's teasing me too." Draco accused the boy.

"Not getting enough attention. It's a Malfoy thing." Narcissa added.

"That's what Hermione says."

"Hm." She said simply, smirking at her son.

* * *

"What have I told you about poisoning your siblings with your experimental products?" Molly Weasley screeched at her twin sons. "And to make Luna feel guilty about it too. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We shouldn't have used Luna."

"But the product only gave Ron a negative effect because he deserved it."

"What?" Their mother asked.

"It's from a new line called 'Just Desserts'." Fred started explaining.

"If the person eating it is being a prat, they get violently ill."

"If they have proven themselves worthy of the treat, then they experience some well-deserved euphoria and luck." He finished.

"So, why is your brother sick?" Molly asked, calming slowly.

"The lolly doesn't lie."

"The way he's been ignoring Luna suffering under the effects of carrying his offspring."

"Ask Ginny."

"When will it wear off?" She finished with an exasperated sigh, losing her momentum to continue yelling at her twin sons.

"As soon as he makes amends with Luna." George assured her.

"Now, why did you use that poor girl to give this to him?"

"The 'just desserts' have to come from the person you've wronged." Fred informed her, hoping that would be the end of the lecture.

* * *

"Your mother won't care if I paint Tempest's nails, will she?" Hermione asked Blaise when he came to check on his sister.

"She won't even notice, sadly." He muttered. "So, what are you wearing to this little shin-dig?"

"No idea. There isn't really going to be a hundred people here, are there?" The girl asked, hopefully.

"Probably. Your Gryffindor courage left you, Granger?"

"Absolutely." She admitted freely, causing the boy to chuckle. Tempest finally decided on a silver paint for her nails, and handed it to Hermione, sitting quietly in front of her. "I was just going to transfigure something to wear, but now I think I am not sure what would be appropriate."

"Want me to call Pansy for you?"

"No." She said immediately, and then felt awful. "I simply mean, I do not think we will ever be the kind of friends that dress eachother, and talk hair and make-up. If friends at all."

"True. Especially not while you're popping out Drake's kids."

"Thank you for that, Blaise. Very nice visual." She laughed. "And what will these guests think of me?"

"Who cares?" He said sincerely, as he undid Tempest's hair. "Give me something of yours and I'll give you the perfect dress."

"There." She pointed to a silk green pyjama top sitting on her bed.

"Slytherin green. Draco has converted the Gryffindor princess, already." Blaise laughed.

"Shut. Up." Hermione threw a shoe at the boy that dodged it easily, with his Quidditch skill. She watched as he started to create her dress for the evening. Of course he kept the colour and material to be obnoxious, and lengthened it to a full length dress, tighter around the bust, and then dropping out underneath a small belt there to give her belly plenty of space. "Wow. Who knew you were good at transfiguration?"

"I'd be the best in the class if not for this annoying know-it-all." He teased.

"Very funny." She smiled. "Hey Tempest, do you want to feel the baby kick?"

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Hermione returned the lid to the polish and took the little girl's palm and placed it where the baby was shifting position. "Wow." Her eyes widened, and she started giggling.

"Come, Tempest. We need to be prepared for tonight, as well." Blaise said patiently, as the girl rose to her feet.

"Thanks for the dress, but did you have to keep it green." Hermione asked as she leaned on the side chair to stand.

"Your own fault. We'll see you tonight. Say thanks and goodbye."

"Kay. Thanks." The little girl muttered, staring at her nails, smiling.

"No problem." Hermione watched as the tall boy took his sister's hand, apparating on the spot taking Tempest with him.

* * *

"Whatcha doing, Mione?" Ginny asked when she connected to Hermione through the Floo network in the spare room that the girl was occupying.

"Getting ready for a party Narcissa is holding tonight."

"You're getting awfully chummy with the in-laws."

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" Hermione asked, turning back toward the vanity to finish styling her hair.

"It's just, you've not said anything since you guys kissed, and now his mother is welcoming you to events with friends of hers. It's suspicious, is all. So, what are you wearing?" The red-head asked.

"Blaise transfigured this for me." Hermione said standing and picking up the dress to show her female best-friend.

"Wow. That'll get the Slytherin's panting."

"Gin, I'm big as a house. I don't think I'm making any man pant at this particular moment in my life." Hermione complained and Ginny felt an eye-roll would suffice. She returned the dress to inside the closet so nothing would happen to it before she wore it.

"You're so lucky. The only excitement we've had around here is when Ron projectile vomited on a gnome after eating one of Fred and George's products." Ginny laughed, the memory returning in full colour.

"That's awful." Hermione gasped, but had to resist the urge to laugh.

"For the gnome. But that's what you get for being in our yard, anyway." Ginny said dismissively.

"And Ron?"

"Turns out he only got sick before of how he's been acting. Karma chocolate."

"Interesting. Does this look okay?" She asked when she finished up her hair, the curls styled high on her head, with several cascading down her back.

"Stunning. I better let you finish your getting ready. Have fun at the party."

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be an interesting night, if nothing else. Don't think we'll ever have a single room with more people despising me for my blood alone." Hermione moaned.

"Where's my handsome little Malfoy?"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared, Weaslette." Draco joked as he entered the room.

"One pregnant woman isn't enough in your life, Malfoy?" Ginny teased back.

"Thankfully, Talon is napping before the party." Hermione interjected, not knowing where to stand in this dialogue.

"Good. Well, I'll leave you to it." Ginny added. "Enjoy the party. 'Mione, later, details."

"Don't count on it." She muttered, smiling at the red-head. "Bye, Ginny." The girl had already vanished within the flames of the Floo, leaving the two alone in the bedroom.

"Can you be ready in an hour, since that is when we are expecting our guests?"

"I should hope so. Should we wake Talon?" She asked.

"No, let him sleep. Kelpy will tell us when he wakes on his own, and we can get him changed in an instant."

"How very thoughtful, letting sleeping babies lie."

"It's been known to happen." He smirked, kissing her cheek as he left the room to shower.


	19. They'd only hold us down

**A/N: Well, can't say what your opinion of the chapter will be, but hope you like, since I do not. **

**90 percent takes place at Malfoy Manor, but there is a lot more weasley action coming in the next chapter. **

**Nikra- Nikra Zabini, Blaise's father, in case you lose track. **

**Moonlightsecret7, this is dedicated to you, since you just recently lit a fire under me. Thanks, I hope you like. And to answer your question, I may wait until Chrissy to post that part, but I hope it wont take that before the next update. **

**And it appears that this fic is going to go on and on forever! I'll do my best to start including some kind of plot so some things can be resolved. I have written most of what happens at Hermione's house. Lots of fun. **

**CHAPTER 19:**

"Are you ready, Granger?" Draco called from outside the door.

"Be right out."

"Wow." He said unashamedly, as she stepped into his line of view.

"Is this okay?" Hermione asked, looking down, and smoothing down the dress once again.

"More than okay. Gonna have a hard time pretending I don't like you, at this party." He smirked.

"I'm sure you'll manage to control yourself with your mother and many others in sight." She laughed, as she passed him, and touched his cheek. "And you're the one that wants to keep what we have a secret."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

* * *

"I understand that she has to deal with this _little problem_ as much as the rest of us, but to allow the mudblood to stay in her house." Grecia Howsten muttered to Demona Nott as they returned empty wine glasses to the passing waiter's tray.

"I know. Poor Lucius must be spinning in his grave." Demona added, acidly.

"My deceased husband's opinion on my house guest is hardly the concern of either of you. I would defend that amazing girl if I felt that I needed to justify anything to my supposed friends." Narcissa sneered, before turning to her son. "Draco, please escort these ladies out."

"Gladly, Mother." Draco removed his arm from his mother's, and held it out to direct the women toward the cloak room to collect their pretentious furs.

* * *

"I have never been treated so poorly." Demona complained as she motioned to her son to follow them out.

"Not nice to be treated like those you have held prejudice against?" Draco asked.

"It was not that long ago that you were a selfish little pure-blood, so don't try to act high and mighty now." She pointed out, still angry with the boy after he had punched her son during the Quidditch match.

"I am making an amends for my behaviour." Draco muttered. "Not that it's your business." He looked toward the entrance and saw Hermione leaning slightly, with Talon's chubby hand in hers, another holding onto her dress, as she allowed him to attempt at 'walking' in, adorable in his mini-tuxedo, his blonde hair showing no sign that he had just been sleeping.

"Do have a good evening." He sneered, as he closed the door on their guests, leaving them in front of the manor to go home.

"Da!" The little boy shouted, excitedly, losing the grip on his mother's dress, slipping gently to the floor.

"Yes, mate." Draco smiled, picking him up, and straightening his tiny bow-tie.

"I thought the party was just starting." Hermione stated when she saw that he had closed the door on several guests, including their class-mate Theodore Nott.

"It had. They were tired." He lied.

"Uh huh." She said disbelievingly. "I'm not buying what you're selling, Draco Malfoy, but I trust you would tell me if it was necessary."

"Thank you. Shall we introduce the room to the best looking toddler in the world?" Draco asked.

"I think so." Hermione linked her arm through the one he was offering to her, with Talon on his other side.

* * *

"Is Pansy coming, Blaise?" Draco asked when they came across his best-friend.

"Don't know. I told her she had to but she said that if she can't find something that didn't make her feel and look like a beached whale, then she was not going to show her face here." Blaise laughed.

"That's not funny, Blaise." Hermione reprimanded, causing the boy to laugh. "It's very easy to feel that way."

"Granger, neither one of you has an inch of fat on you, otherwise, so don't be so dramatic."

"Is that what you said to her?" Draco asked, curiously.

"In my own defence, I only called her dramatic when she had just called me a selfish prick?"

"Why? What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't do anything. She's mad at me, because I just didn't want to go down to Hogsmeade (sp?) in the middle of the night to buy her some God-awful sandwich."

"Fair enough." Draco agreed.

"Is it really?" Hermione asked, her head turning to the side as if contemplating what hex to throw at him for his answer.

"No, not at all." He said quickly, before turning on his best-friend. "Blaise, you selfish prick."

"Hey!" He said angrily, but she knew he was playing up his face of betrayal.

"I think I'll go get a drink." Hermione said, taking off in a huff, as best as she could in heels.

"Draco, what the fuck? Known each-other since birth, you piece of shit." Blaise whispered loudly.

"Oh, as if that conversation could have gone any other way, safely." Draco exhaled.

"I would give you shit about being whipped, but I have met our dear Granger. Well played, my brother."

* * *

"Unbelievable. You wouldn't know they've lost half their families with talk like that, still." Azaria Dirkwood, nee Zabini, sighed as she had watched her godson escort the women out of the Manor after their nasty comments.

"There will be trouble from there but I cannot begin to care. This is my house, and they will not do anything to upset the girl who has given me back my son." Narcissa said resolutely.

"There's our old Narcissa Black." Azaria laughed. "Fatherhood's done the boy good." She said as she gestured to the blonde man pointing out various people to the clapping little boy on his arm.

"So tell me, Azaria, what would possess you to go and marry again?" Narcissa asked, as she spotted her friend's newest husband, Carl.

"You know me, Cissy. I get lonely." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Have you had any luck removing the curse Nikra's death put on your future husbands?"

"No." Azaria sighed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I hope you do before this one falls to the same fate as the other four." Narcissa said genuinely, having witnessed more than one of them mysteriously drop dead after a short period of marriage to the woman.

"Severus is working on it. I do not doubt he'll come through." Blaise's mother added, before looking around the room. "I should go see that Tempest isn't testing his patience."

"Good luck getting her to leave his side, now that Draco is occupied with the baby."

"Hmm, she was devastated that her Drakey was stolen." Azaria laughed. "She is rather taken with her Slytherin boys."

"No pure-blood will stand a chance." Narcissa laughed. "Like mother, like daughter."

Narcissa went and took Talon from his father so that he could enjoy at least once dance with an adult, his date. The woman was rather impressed that the date in question, Hermione Granger, had not caused any scenes, and appeared to fit into the aristocratic party without a real issue.

* * *

"Dance with me, Granger." Draco said as he stopped in front of the girl, who had been resisting the urge to slide her shoes off, since she was not talking to anyone at the time.

"As polite as that offer was, I'm going to have to decline." She said pointing to her feet that were starting to swell in the heels.

"How good at school do you have to be, before you apply some of your vast knowledge to make your own life easier?" He laughed as he wordlessly cast a cushioning charm on her feet.

"Thank you. Guess I owe you a dance." She smiled.

"Guess you do." He added, leading the girl to the ballroom floor.

* * *

"Miss. Granger." The most recognizable voice Hermione knew called from behind her and instinctually, she jumped slightly in Draco's arms.

"Professor Snape. I didn't know you'd be here." She composed herself and turned toward the man slowly.

"Being the boy's god-father, I have been known to be invited to the odd Malfoy party. You however, are a surprise guest to me." Draco didn't know where his Godfather was going with this, but was still sore with the man for discouraging their civility.

"I was staying here anyway, as per the Headmaster's plans." Hermione added, smoothly.

"I can imagine." He sneered, and she knew he was resisting the urge to call Dumbledore 'a meddling old fool' in front of her.

"Dance with me, Uncle Sev." Tempest broke through the uncomfortable silence, with her demand, already reaching her arms out to be picked up.

"I would be delighted to, Miss. Tempest, even if only to inform you that you should wait for a gentleman to ask for your hand, to dance." The man said as he hoisted the child onto his feet, and stepped them away from Hermione and Draco.

"Well, that was interesting." Hermione laughed, as Draco started moving her around the dance floor again.

"That, it was."

* * *

"Hello, Draco." Astoria said throatily, as she approached the tall blonde.

"Astoria." He winced as soon as he heard her voice, and knew well enough to get away from her quickly. "I must be off, tending to guests, and all that fun."

"I'm a guest. Greet me properly." She smiled, putting herself closer to his body.

"I did."

"That's hardly what I should get. Don't play coy with me, handsome." She practically purred.

"I'm not playing coy, trust me. I just have people to meet."

"Let's go up to your room for a while." She insisted, as if not hearing a word he was saying.

* * *

"Oh, shit."

"What?" Hermione asked, turning toward the direction that Blaise was looking.

"The Greenglasses are here, and Astoria is quite embarrassingly flirting with Draco."

"Has she no self-respect, dressing like that?" She asked, as she spotted the blonde girl,

"Well, not all girls can be dressed by the best." He smiled, motioning to Hermione's dress that he had 'created'. "And to answer your question, no, she does not have any respect at all. If I were you, I'd go mark my territory, Granger."

"What?" She feigned indifference to his comment, in reference to the nature of the relationship between her and Draco.

"I know what's going on between you two, so save your denial. Go claim ownership, shame Astoria." Blaise said, pointing her toward the pair.

"You just want to see a fight." She accused, before diverting her eyes. "And I can't. We do not plan to advertise our relationship, if I can call it that, particularly at this party." Hermione explained, regretting that she had agreed to hide what they had from his family, until they figured out where they stood themselves.

"Fine, I'll rescue him, but then you owe me, again."

"Thanks, Blaise." Hermione said gratefully.

* * *

"Zabini, go away." Astoria said as she saw the best-friend of her intended, approaching.

"Astoria. I thought I smelt cheap perfume, and regret." Blaise said from behind the girl, who was now running a hand from Draco's shoulder to his chest. "How are you?"

"Screw you." She said, but it was lacking emphasis, still not taking her eyes or hands off of the blonde Slytherin.

"No, thank you. I try to only make horrible mistakes, once." He added, almost charmingly. "Just came to steal Draco away before you suck out his soul for sustenance."

"I think Draco can speak for himself."

"Like I said, Astoria, I must be off." Draco repeated, as he backed away from the pair, shooting his best-friend a look that said 'thank you'.

"Wow, I'm almost embarrassed for you, but that was clearly your intention when you dressed tonight."

"You are an ass-hole." She said bitterly.

"And a pretty mouth, too. I am starting to see why Draco is favouring the presence of Gryffindors lately." He said, and she just looked confused, until he gestured to where Draco was standing with Hermione.

"Why is he doing this to me?"

"He's not doing anything. You know that Draco Malfoy does not make promises to conquests. Or former conquests, in your case."

* * *

"Hermione, wake up." A soft, amused voice tried, after having crept into her room. He was praying she did not turn a wand on him in her sleeping state.

"Blaise, what are you doing in my room? Scratch that, just go away." She said dismissively, turning her back toward him.

"For the record, this is usually my room." Blaise teased. "And I was sent to wake you."

"Go away. There are no babies crying and no classes." Hermione mumbled, her head muffled by the pillow.

"Talon is already down stairs having his breakfast."

"Awesome. Now, what can I do to make you leave?"

"Don't you want to open presents?" He said, expecting her to get up.

"Nope, not even slightly interested."

"What if I make you get up?" He said, getting ready to tickle her.

"Then you better make Pansy keep the baby, since that will be your only offspring." She threatened.

"Hmm, who knew Hermione Granger played dirty?" He laughed, as she finally lost the last of her patience and threw the pillow at him, propping herself out of the bed to attack him.

"You're about to, if you do not get out."

"What's with the mood?" Blaise asked, risking his safety by sitting on the bed beside her.

"You woke up me up, unnecessarily."

"Narcissa would have sent Draco but he was occupied."

"When is he not?" She mumbled.

"Did he do something to upset you?" Blaise asked, knowing his best-friend could be a git at times.

"I'm not telling you so you can then call me over-dramatic."

"Would I ever?" He asked, feigning shock. "Maybe I would, but not unless I had a fool-proof escape plan in action. What it is?"

"It's Draco." She said simply, and he nodded his head as if he already knew that much. Or expected so.

"Yes." He prompted. "He's an ass, I'm going to need more information than that."

"I suppose I am just getting frustrated that we'll have to hide the fact that Draco and I are a little more than friends from everyone I care about. My mother and my friends, when you and Narcissa are pretty much aware."

"Let me just say this. In regards to Draco..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What is taking so long in there?" Draco asked as he opened the door, with Talon in his arms.

"I'm clearly trying to seduce Granger, but it just isn't working. Got her into bed..."

"Do not finish that thought, Blaise. I'm coming, if you two will let me get up and dressed."

"Need a hand?" Draco asked.

"You dirty cad." Blaise accused laughing as he stood. Draco offered his free hand to Hermione and helped her get to her feet.

"Thank you. I'll be down in a few." She said as she chuffed the baby's chin, walking passed the men to go to the bathroom. Both watched her until she closed the door on them, breaking the trance that her pyjama shorts started. Draco swore with every week that passed of her pregnancy, the shorter they became. Not that he had been complaining.

"Son of a bitch." Blaise muttered, as he rounded on his best-friend.

"What?" Draco asked, startled.

"You didn't tell me Granger was a sight like that from behind." He said with a low whistle.

"Get out, you Perv!" She shouted from the bathroom, and Talon laughed at her outburst. "All of you, out."

* * *

"Are you angry at me?" Draco asked as they started packing to leave for Hermione's house later that day. They had come to a general consensus to save the gift-giving until they were reunited at the Weasley's on Christmas day.

"I guess not. Just circumstance." She smiled genuinely, as she folded the last of Talon's clothes into her trunk. "It's for the best we don't tell Harry and Ron, yes?"

"Unless you want to see me killed." Draco laughed, until he actually pictured them beating the life out of him in his head. "If you really want to tell them that we are seeing eachother, do it. But if they react badly, which we both know they will, how will you cope."

"You're right, I know. Guess I just wish they would be like Blaise."

"Don't tell him that."

"You give eachother a lot of flack but you really are close." She commented. "Must be a guy thing."

"We're just aware of the other's short-comings and exploit them."

"He's a good guy, for a Slytherin." She laughed, as his jaw dropped.

"Hey!"

"So are you, when you want to be." She re-assured him, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Did you know Blaise made the dress I wore last night?"

"I had no idea that Blaise was gay, no." He said rubbing his hands together conspiratorially. "Thanks."

"So much for you acting like a good guy."

* * *

"Say goodbye to Draco and Hermione." Blaise said as he and his sister were leaving the manor.

"I don't wanna!" The little girl said crossing her arms and stamping her foot. "Stay here." She demanded.

"Temmy, they have to go to Hermione's house today."

"No, I want Miney to play with me."

"That's a change from yesterday when she still didn't want me anywhere near her." Hermione smiled sadly, as the little girl started crying when her brother picked her up to take her home.

"Uh, sorry Hermione. Before you leave, there's a floo call from Harry Potter for you." Narcissa said from the doorway, as she balanced Talon on her slim hip.

* * *

"Harry, you're lucky you caught me. What's happening?" Hermione asked, as she caught sight of her dishevelled haired best-friend.

"Wow, have you gotten bigger in the last week?" He teased as she appeared in a tight turtle-neck.

"Did you really make this call to criticise my weight?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that Ginny is at St. Mungo's, and before you freak out..."

"What? Is she okay, what happened?" Hermione was already panicking.

"Like I said, listen before you freak out. We had a little scare with the baby."

"We'll be right there." She said and ran off to get Draco and Talon, before Harry had a chance to stop her.

-SlyAbs


	20. They say don't trust you, me, we, us

**A/N: Going to move this story onto the next part or it'll last forever.**

**Emma has seen Hermione via Floo, since she went back to school when the girl was a few weeks old. **

**Have been working through some kinks in a whole sub-story involving the Ministry, that will hopefully allow the whole project to make some sense. **

**I am not thrilled with the result of this chapter but I have kept you guys waiting long enough, and y'all keep begging for an update :)**

**Did a lot of deleting of rubbishy filler that I like to write, so hopefully it all still makes sense. I swear the next update wont take as long cos I have written a lot of it already.**

**And yes, there's a shout-out to Twilight, which I know offends some HP- fans. So shoot me, but I'm in love with Kristen Stewart so... Harry potter is still superior if that helps **

**CHAPTER 20: **

"You didn't need to rush in here, it is just an infection." Ginny laughed as her best-friend bolted into the room as fast as her body would take her.

"I know, Harry said. But it has to be serious for them to bring you here, doesn't it?" Hermione puffed.

"Unless you have an over-reactive boyfriend, and ever more over-reactive mother." Ginny said. "The baby is fine. They just want me on bed-rest until the potions kick in."

"Well, that's a relief." Hermione said as she took a seat by the girl's bed.

"You didn't tell me how the party went." Ginny complained, as she tried to move into a sitting position on her bed where she had been forced to stay.

"Nothing to tell. Pretty decent party, busy night. Then I went to sleep. I'm sure you had enough going on there to keep you entertained before you decided to be all dramatic." Hermione teased as she gestured toward the magical IV.

"I've been stuck here bored for hours. I want gossip, lady."

* * *

"Potter." Draco greeted as he spotted the messy-haired man speaking the one of the many Weasley males. The brother nodded, and walked away.

"Malfoy. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he approached Draco and Talon, who was trying his best to get his father's attention, by poking him in the neck.

"Already in the room. I wasn't going to try and stop her." Draco said smirking to himself.

"Smart." Harry added. "Pleasant break?"

"I suppose this is what they call civil small talk?" The blonde asked, as he sat Talon down on the ground. The boy dragged himself up by his father's pant legs.

"I suppose."

"Yes. My mother adores Granger, fortunately. Where's the weasel?"

"**Ron** is in the cafeteria."

"I should have guessed, always thinking with his stomach. Is she okay?" Draco asked awkwardly, as he gestured to the room where Ginny and Hermione were.

"Yes." He said just as the Weasley Matriarch made her way toward them, after talking to one of the twins.

"Harry, Ginny is coming home with us as soon as the mediwitch does one last check-up." She explained, and then noticed the other boy. "Oh, hello Draco dear."

"Mrs. Weasley." He greeted, bowing his head politely. Talon started complaining, and Draco picked him up.

"Oh, isn't he handsome." Molly cooed, as she held her hands out for the little boy. "May I?"

"Of course."

"Is he crawling yet, dear?" She asked, as she took a tissue out of her sleeve, and wiped the toddler's chin.

"He was shuffling, and yesterday he finally figured out forward movement, so Hermione's getting a little panicked about what he can get up to now."

"Fun times ahead."

* * *

"Kissing? That's it?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"What do you think of me? Not all of us are practically engaged to our partners." Hermione teased.

"Still. Haven't you reached the really frisky part of your pregnancy yet?" The red-head asked, leaning forward as if awaiting a secret.

"What? No!" The curly-haired witch was appalled.

"You will. Poor Harry." She said vaguely, yet the insinuation was clear.

"Ginevra Weasley."

"What? I have yet to hear him complain." She teased. "Have you and Draco even spoken about where your relationship is going, as a starting point?"

"Not really. He's afraid of the reaction we would get from Harry and Ron, and everyone at school if we started dating properly. At the moment, I agree." Hermione conceded. "I guess... I just want a little more clarity about where we stand."

"Then ask for it. Since when have you been afraid to speak up?"

* * *

"We heading off to the muggle suburbs?" Draco asked when Hermione left Ginny's room, while the healer did his last check.

"Almost. We do have to stop at The Burrow to pick up my car." Hermione explained, and continued upon seeing his confusion. "I leave it there to make it to my house when not at Hogwarts, so I don't have to hide it from Muggles while I'm not around, and it fascinates Arthur Weasley."

"You know how to drive a muggle car?"

"I do. That is why I own a car." She answered. "Are you afraid of being in a car with me, because you didn't have a problem with being driven to the Manor?"

"You don't know how to fly a broomstick." Draco said simply, as if to justify that she could not possibly control the machinery of a car.

"Completely irrelevant. You can't plummet to your death in a car, and I have had my license for a year. Relax. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't take myself and Talon out too."

"That's true."

* * *

"Hello, Mum." Hermione greeted after knocking on the door, rather than waiting for Draco to finish emptying the car and bring her keys. The woman was caught off guard, not expecting her older daughter until the following day, after being called about a friend in hospital.

"My Hermione." She gasped as she pulled the girl into a fierce hug, until she felt a resistance between them. "Uh, sweet-heart?" Jean Granger pulled back to survey her daughter's new development.

"Don't panic, Mum. It's a spell, and I'll be happy to explain it all to you, once we're settled."

"Okay." She agreed, still eying the rather prominent bump. Her attention was caught by a door slamming, where Hermione had parked her car in the drive-way. "And he is the reason I set up the guest-room?" She said pointing to the blonde boy as he put another trunk on the ground.

"I hope you didn't mind." Hermione said hoping her mother was not going to be the one to cause trouble in this plan enacted by the Headmaster. "We weren't really given much of a choice."

"May I ask who he is, little Miss. Defensive?" Jean folded her arms across her chest, waiting for her daughter to answer.

"A class-mate. It is a really long story that I would be happy to tell you. Inside." Hermione tried, gesturing toward the door, to allow her inside.

"Of course. What's your friend's name?"

"Draco." She said simply, leaving his last name until she could explain to her mother that this was not the same immature boy that treated her awfully for six years.

"Draco, dear. Come on inside." Mrs. Granger called to the boy who had just placed the last bag on the ground and closed the car boot.

"I'll be right there." He turned and smiled, nodding to the woman, before opening the back door and unclasping Talon from the car seat, picking the boy up and walking to the door with him. He gave the toddler to Hermione, so he could shake Mrs. Granger's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger."

"Pleasure." The woman greeted monotonously, as the man returned to the bags to bring them into the house. "Uh, Hermione?"

"Inside, Mum." She laughed, as her mother eyed the two blonde boys.

"Right." Jane said, as she seemed to snap out of her trance and walk back inside the house.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, right?" Jane asked when she got the boy on his own when he went to the kitchen to fetch a drink for Hermione.

"Yes, Ma'am." The blonde replied timidly, knowing that tone to be reserved anger.

"Hermione was obviously hoping I didn't make the connection with your first name and the boy who bullied her since she started Hogwarts. While I may be aging, I am not stupid." She said firmly, her hands on her hips in a gesture he definitely recognised from Hermione. "Am I safe in assuming you have done something to make my daughter forgive your past?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My behavior was awful, and unforgiveable. I am not under any illusion that I deserve a minute of your daughter's time or friendship, but she has tried to convince me that I have changed. I'm just doing the best I can now to be a father completely different from my own."

"Yes, I heard about him also." Jane said as she moved toward a cupboard, pulling down some old newspapers. "The war was down-played because I was at the end of my pregnancy at the time, but I have read some of these Daily Prophet's Hermione left here."

"My parents made a lot of mistakes, and it cost my father his life. I know not to be like him."

"Good. I shall try to be understanding, but as you may or may not know, I have some trust issues with males affecting my girls. Do not give me reason to dislike you anywhere near my Hermione."

"I won't, Ma'am. Thank you for allowing me into your home for this week."

"Jane. I dislike Ma'am… makes me feel old."

"I'll try." He said slowly leaving the room, as not to offend.

* * *

"Emma, goodness me. You're such a big girl." Hermione was in tears by the time she reached her sister.

"My!" The little girl shouted, planting her little hands on the ground to lift herself to her feet. She ran toward her big sister, with her arms out wide, her chestnut hair flowing straight out behind her. She babbled senselessly, as she collided with her sister's legs. Hermione knelt down to the ground, and sat Talon next to her.

"Never forgets to ask about you when you miss a chance to floo." Jane said as she entered the room after directing Draco to the guest room to take the bags.

"I have wanted to do it more often but I was afraid you'd be suspicious of my weight gain without my explanation." She said covering her eyes and then calling peek-a-boo making both Talon and Emma laugh, Emma grabbing at her hands.

"No, My." The little girl said squealing scared and excited.

"And what an interesting explanation that was. I must tell you that your father called, and wants to see you during your break."

"Oh yeah? Has he called about Emma yet?" Hermione asked, ending her game much to the children's displeasure.

"No. Don't let that trouble you, sweet-heart. What did you have planned for today?"

"Well, I haven't finished my Christmas shopping yet."

"Really? You're usually so organised." Jane teased, enjoying her older daughter's company.

"I never claimed that motherhood was easy, don't tease." Hermione added.

"I won't. Why don't you take Draco into London?"

"Good idea. We'll take Emma too."

"No, that would be too much. Just you two go."

"Nonsense. It'll be fun."

* * *

"Minister, it's worked. Another threatening prophecy has been determined." A short man with glasses said as he chased after the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Is it one of ours?" Fudge was excited as he turned toward the aid.

"Hogwarts, Sir." He nodded enthusiastically.

"I knew it! Is it Harry Potter?"

"No, Sir. It's a…" The aid paused and looked down at his notepad. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"It will be eliminated. We are going to Hogwarts, at their return. Organise my appointments, if someone must deal with Dumbledore, it'll have to be me."

"Yes, Minister."

* * *

"I just think this whole process is ridiculous." Severus Snape said during the Professor conference Albus Dumbledore insisted upon during the holiday break.

"Noted, Severus, but it is happening." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I think it is very sweet. Nothing else has ever worked to ensure a little inter-house unity before. This has brought down one of the oldest rivalries." Charity Burbage cooed, having read of the Muggle tradition of introducing parenting classes through her research teaching Muggle Studies.

"Yes, years of hatred between Slytherin and Gryffindor has been ended by the golden trio. How delightful." Snape added acidly.

"How were the students selected?" Madam Pince asked, hoping to shut the sour Potions Master up.

"It was a spell by the Ministry for most, and appeals were sent to those parents asking for their permission. Volunteers could have also been included but none came forward, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were included after a trial basis."

"And how are all the groups faring?" Minerva asked.

"All doing well. Ronald Weasley had some trouble but it appears to have been dealt with." The Headmaster explained. "Now, all class schedules have been assigned, and final teaching plans need to be submitted by the end of the week. That's all until after Christmas. Hope to see those that are remaining on grounds at our feast."

* * *

"Up, My." Emma demanded when she was put in the pram so Draco only had to carry Talon.

"No, honey, you're a big girl now and I can't carry you anymore." Hermione explained, grasping the handles of the stroller.

"Dray-o, up!"

"Why don't you sit there and make sure Talon falls asleep."

"My Tarow." She muttered possessively.

"Good girl."

* * *

"If it isn't Hermione Granger?" A voice called from behind the curly-haired witch and she nearly fell over in recognition. "I'd know that hair anywhere."

"Leanne Gage. Goodness, it has been so long."

"You're telling me? I didn't know you were back." The brunette girl laughed as she eyed the other girl, clearly noticing the pregnancy. "Hi, Emma." She said to the child, more pre-occupied with pulling the pins out of her hair and throwing them.

"How have you been? With school."

"Fine. Not long left now in my final year. How's boarding school, I assume you still go?"

"I do. It's still great. I'll be sad to leave."

"Okay, look. I am not going to pretend I am shy seventeen years into life. Are you really this pregnant, or is this some kind of Hermione Granger social experiment?"

"You know me too well." Hermione laughed, before lifting the corner of her blouse. "This baby is as real as one can get, I suppose."

"Congratulations. This guy must be pretty special to get away with distracting you from reading for long enough." Leanne said, putting her hands on the baby belly, not bothering to ask permission.

"I guess so." Hermione laughed, as she flushed at the implication of her and Draco.

"My mother lied. Apparently there is a man out there that can make fatherhood attractive." Leanne zoned out, and Hermione nearly laughed out loud as she followed her eye-line and saw Draco holding Talon who had his head lolled on his father's shoulder, sleeping.

"We've officially worn out Talon." Draco said as he returned to Hermione and she was speaking to a girl he had not seen before. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all." The girl smiled, clearly charmed by the blonde man cradling a sleeping toddler.

"Lea, meet Draco. Draco, Leanne and I were in school together." Hermione explained, running her hand over the blonde hair that covered the baby's head.

"You have another one?" Leanne asked incredulously as she looked at the man and the little boy.

"Yes. That is Talon, unfortunately it's been a big day for him."

"He's sweet. So, Draco. You're the father, I assume."

"That's what she tells me." He joked, and Hermione playfully elbowed him in his arm, at which time he put his free arm around her shoulders, bringing her head closer to place a kiss at her temple.

"Oh please. If Talon looked anymore like you, I would question whether I had been involved in his genetics at all." She threw back.

"You guys are cute together." Leanne smiled.

"Really?" They asked at the same time, and then the three laughed.

"Yup. I had been wondering why you didn't return last Christmas." Lea commented, and Hermione was grateful that she had not returned even-though, they had been in the middle of a war at the time. "I even visited your house to try and track you down."

"Yeah, that's why."

"And you're preggers again, already. Wow."

"I am, yes."

"They know what causes it these days." She teased.

"She's insatiable." Draco teased and Hermione could tell that he was just teasing rather than being his old arrogant self.

"I wouldn't say that."

"He's pretty cute." Leanne commented. "I'd get clucky too."

"Don't do it, Lea, they're all cute asleep." Hermione warned, as Talon put his head up as if to wake, then turned his head and went back to sleep, after making sure his father was still holding him.

"Funny. So, are you here all week?"

"Yes, just this week."

"Well, we're going to see Eclipse tonight. You two should come, if you can. Catch up, and watch the rest of us act like teenagers for a while, oh responsible parents, you."

"I'll let you know. Do you still have the same number?"

"Same place, same number, same mobile, same stupid brother. Speaking of which, I better go break the bad news to Dash. You're coming tonight, otherwise I know where you live, and I am not afraid to come after you." She jokingly threatened, with her index finger perched.

"I'll call you." Hermione said laughing.

"Break the bad news to her brother?" Draco asked as the girl walked away.

"Leanne's brother Dashiell would ask me out every time I came home from Hogwarts." She started before he interrupted.

"And you always said no?" Draco prompted, his face hopeful.

"Not quite."

"Explain that one to me."

"It's nothing. The year before last, Dash and I started seeing each-other." She started, and then caught his impatient hand waving, prompting her to continue. "It was nothing, and ended because I was returning to Hogwarts, and knew it wouldn't work."

"Interesting. Is this 'Dash' going to be there tonight?"

"Are we seriously going to go to the movie tonight, so you can have the satisfaction over Dashiell."

"Yes, we are. Now, what is this moovee thing?" Draco asked. Hermione started laughing.

* * *

"You're back. How was your shopping?" Jane asked, taking Emma into her arms and seating her at the table for her dinner, before turning to pick up Talon.

"Great. We ran into Leanne Gage." Hermione said, transfiguring another chair into a high chair for the boy.

"Thanks. How nice. I guess that explains why Dashiell called. He mentioned something about the cinema tonight." She said and Hermione heard the growl that came from the man beside her at the other boy's name.

"Yes, Lea wants us to meet up with her and some of the others to see Eclipse tonight."

"Ooh, you should go, it looks great." Her mother suggested. "I mean, if it won't be awkward."

"Not at all. In fact, Draco's looking forward to it." She said as he cracked his knuckles on his wand hand. "That is, if you don't mind us leaving Talon here?"

"Not at all. Emma will have a ball playing with him, and they'll both be down at a decent hour. What time are you going?"

"Lea said the movie starts at seven, but we might leave early to get dinner first."

"When did she say that?" Draco asked, confused.

"She left me a message on my phone." Hermione said pulling a small device out of her pocket, but the boy just looked confused. "Muggle technology."

"Have you been to the cinema before, Draco?" Jane asked.

"Cinema?"

"Where they play the movies?"

"No, I have not. Eclipse sounds just like Astrology class, though." He said, trying to deflect from the fact that he was completely out of his element.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I'll explain the story on the way." Hermione offered.


End file.
